As Time Goes By
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story takes place almost a year after Catherine's death. I was never happy with how quickly after Vincent lost the great love of his life the writers had him showing an interest in someone new. While I am not happy about Catherine's death, if it had to take place, this is how I would like to have seen it dealt with.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: As Time Goes By

AUTHOR: Clairisant

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place almost a year after Catherine's death. I was never happy with how quickly after Vincent lost the great love of his life the writers had him showing an interest in someone new. While I am not happy about Catherine's death, if it had to take place, this is how I would like to have seen it dealt with.

Chapter 1

Vincent had been given the usual talk about the newest member of the tunnel community's arrival. 'Don't show yourself for a while', 'Give her time to adjust to the tunnels first', and 'We will let you know when we think she's ready to meet you'. After the first dozen or so of these 'talks', many years ago, he had learned how to tune Father out while still appearing to be paying close attention. The only part of the talk he paid any attention to these days was whom the new arrival was. This time the newcomer's story really touched his heart.

Maybe it was because of Catherine's role in his life, but a woman in crisis always called out to him. Clara Wyatt had recently come to the Big Apple from the rural mid-west. She had arrived on the laurels of her first successful book. Her series of children's stories about a brave little centipede that lived in a magical place called Sockland was being hailed as the best thing to come along since CS Lewis's Narnia stories. The naive young woman had come to the big city at the urging from her publicist to begin promoting a book signing tour.

Unfortunately after the first evening signing she had been accosted in the parking lot of the bookstore and raped. A young lady with the romantic notion of saving herself for marriage Clara had been a virgin. She had been knocked out early, so her attacker didn't have to worry about her screams, but the trauma to her spirit was what brought her Below.

Dr. Peter Alcott had been on duty when she had been brought into the hospital and became her doctor. Although her physical injuries healed quickly, her mental ones had not.

Every time a man came near her she started trembling in fear, she hated being alone, and became anxious of the dark. While her fear of being alone or in the dark gradually faded over the next two weeks, her fear of men seemed to intensify. Knowing she wouldn't be able to function in the frantic bustling man-filled world of New York City Peter approached the council to plead her case.

The council had met and decided that Miss Wyatt would be granted permission to come Below. Peter had guided her down. He was the only man she seemed to be able to tolerate, and he speculated that it was because she accepted him in the role of 'doctor' rather than seeing him as a 'man'. Clara was brought before a select few of the council for her introduction into the tunnel world. Father was the only male present in his study when the new comer arrived.

Mary took the lead in greeting Clara and introduced her to the other females present. She informed Clara of who Father was and he merely said, "Welcome to your new home," but didn't step forward to greet her.

That night Clara had dinner in her new chamber while Father explained her story to the community in the Dining Hall. He instructed all the men to avoid her for the time being and even errand runners to her chamber should be the female children until they discovered if even male children frightened her.

Everyone was touched by her plight and agreed to help in any way they could even it that just meant leaving her alone for now.

Clara had been Below for a week and the tunnel folk that had met her all liked her. She was a big hit with the children, male and female alike. Her stories about Bryya and Sockland held the children enthralled. They had found it was only 'men' she feared and although Mouse was over the age that she was comfortable with, his innocence and child-like speech seemed to make him exempt from the 'men' list.

Because everyone Below contributed to the community as a whole, each resident was given jobs to do. Each person's talents were assessed or in some instances they were asked their preferences in duties. Then they were given the tasks that best fit them. Clara clearly had an affinity for children, as evidenced in the book she had written. She was assigned to the nursery, at first, under Mary's supervision, as well as asked to take a turn at bed time story time for the dorm chamber. There was also talk of her taking up a teaching position in the future if she decided to remain Below. What no one had expected was the instant chemistry that happened between Clara and Jacob, Vincent and Catherine's eleven month old son.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent's grief over Catherine's death had been overwhelming. He honestly believed that it not for their son he wouldn't have survived it. The search for the baby had kept him focused and driven until Jacob was finally liberated from Gabriel. Vincent had rejoiced at having a living reminder of the love Catherine and he had shared, even if he didn't remember the night it had happened.

His one regret during that time, were the mixed signals he had given Diana Bennett. Her help in tracking down Gabriel and freeing both Vincent and Jacob from the evil man's clutches had been monumental. However, in a weakened emotional state Vincent had allowed himself to consider a relationship with her.

Later, he discovered that a person grieving the loss of a loved one often turned to someone new in search of that connection that had been ripped away from them. Vincent had been ever so grateful that he realized what was happening before things had gone any farther. When he explained this to Diana, he could see that the same had not been true on her side. Her feelings for him had been real and his actions had hurt her deeply. She hadn't been Below since the night of Jacob's naming ceremony.

The intense feeling of Catherine's presence at his side that night had been the reality check Vincent had needed. He had truly been sorry to hurt Diana after all she had done for Jacob and himself, but as she had said during the talk that followed, she had wanted his love not his gratitude.

The search for his son and the subsequent joy of bringing him home had given Vincent a focus that was suddenly gone after the naming ceremony. The day after, Jacob's father woke to a feeling that he was trying to breathe through wet cement. The crushing weight of his grief once again came crashing down on him to the point that he didn't ever want to get out of bed again. Then came the plaintive cry of Catherine's son from the cradle nearby his bed, and Vincent knew that even though the love of his life was gone, she had left him something… some _one_ to live for. So Jacob became his reason for getting through one agonizingly lonely day after the next, until as the months went by it had become a bit easier to endure her loss and to even start to look forward to the next day with his son.

Now only one month from Jacob's first birthday it was suddenly all brought back to him by a simple question from Mary. She asked what Vincent wanted to do for his son's birthday party. It wasn't until she saw Vincent's stricken face that she remembered that the day Jacob was born was also the day that Catherine had died.

She rushed to apologize, but Vincent tenderly assured her that he understood she only had Jacob's best interest at heart. When she followed up by asking if he wanted to forgo the celebration Vincent had to do some quick thinking.

While Jacob's birthday would always coincide with the anniversary of his mother's death, the child couldn't be held responsible for that. Therefore Jacob should have the same birthday parties as any other child Below would have. Vincent could mourn Catherine's passing on his own. He had vowed to keep Catherine alive in his heart and to make sure that Jacob knew all about his mother as well. There wasn't a day that went by that Vincent didn't talk to his son about his mother and even though he was too young to understand now, that wouldn't always be the case.

So with a gentle smile, Vincent told Mary to go ahead with the traditional birthday plans for a one year old. She asked if he was sure and this time he hugged her for her concern for him and assured her that he meant it.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since Clara started working in the nursery, Jacob's favorite new word had become Rara, which was as close as he could come to pronouncing Clara's name. Mary reported to Vincent that Jacob would rarely leave her side, or lap if she was sitting down, and would cry when she went off duty before he was picked up. Since Vincent had still not been given clearance to meet Clara, this was happening every day.

When Vincent did pick up his son and the two of them returned to their chamber, Rara was all Jacob could babble about.

For her part, Clara heard everyone around her talking about Vincent and the great love he had with his Catherine, and how tragically he had lost her. She knew that in looks little Jacob took after his mother, but everyone claimed his temperament came from his father. Clara had been told how special Vincent was to everyone Below and how the whole community had mourned Catherine's loss with him. She assumed the only reason she hadn't met him yet was because the men of the tunnels had been told of her fears. Being a tender hearted person however, she felt sorry for anyone who had suffered such a great loss, even if he were a 'man'.

Clara delighted in spending time with Jacob and although she tried very hard not to have a favorite among the children, it was nearly impossible when it was so clear that Jacob favored her too.

He was an amazing little boy. Clara was impressed that he was already walking at eleven months. From what Mary had told her, he had been doing so since he was six months old! Mary was also sure that he would potty train well before

the average two year mark. Her reason was, that he would already go over to the shelf where the clean diapers were kept and pick one up, then, go up to what ever adult was in charge in the nursery at the time, hand them the diaper, then lay down on the floor in front of them, and wait for them to change his dirty diaper for the clean one he had provided them. Clara shook her head in disbelief that a child of less than one year would do that until she saw him do it for herself!

There was one other unusual thing about Jacob that Mary told Clara. She reported that ever since his first meeting with Clara, last week, Jacob would be in the middle of doing something and an oddly blank look would come over his face for just a second, then he would drop whatever he had been doing and rush to the door.

Clara asked why that was so unusual, and Mary informed her that only a few seconds after Jacob would get to the door Clara would walk in. It was as if Jacob could sense when Clara was going to arrive. The only other person he did that with was his father. Clara smiled and assured Mary that it was probably just a coincidence.

A little later that very day, Clara was sitting on the floor changing Jacob's diaper when Kanin came rushing into the nursery carrying his son. He apologized to Mary for being late in dropping Jeffery off but explained that the toddler had fallen and scraped his knee. Cleaning the wound and bandaging it had made them late. Kanin quickly sat his son on the floor and left.

What Mary and Kanin hadn't realized was how that brief encounter would effect Clara.

While all men now frightened her, the actual attacker had been a bearded man about Kanin's age. His rushing in and out would have had an effect on her at any time, but the fact that she had been sitting on the floor and he had been close to her when he bent over to deposit Jeffery was more than enough to set off a panic attack.

Clara had gasped when Kanin rushed in and by the time he had hurried out her pulse had jumped and her breathing was becoming labored.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary noticed Clara's reactions and quietly told her, "Go ahead and take a break, my dear. Go somewhere you can be alone and calm down."

Clara gulped and nodded; she was on her feet and out the door almost before Mary had stopped speaking. The Mirror Pool was her destination. She had taken an instant liking to it the first time she had seen it and had already spent a lot of time there.

She had barely sat down next to the water, hoping to calm her emotions, when she experienced an odd feeling. Clara looked at the passageway she had come through just a few minutes before and somehow knew that little Jacob was about to come running in. Just a few seconds later he raced in. Her arms went up as he flew towards her, throwing himself at her, calling out, "Rara!"

Clara was pretty sure that if she hadn't caught him he would have gone right into the water. "Jacob, what are you doing here!?"

"Rara needs me," he assured her.

"Does Mary know you're gone?"

"Ummm…no," he admitted slowly.

Clara knew that the pipes were used to communicate, but she was still too new to know much of the pipe code. So far, all she'd been taught was how to call for help if she needed it. What she didn't know was that Mary had noticed Jacob's absence. But, she couldn't leave the other children to go looking for him, especially since she was now alone in the nursery because of Clara's panic attack. So instead, she stepped out just long enough to send out an SOS that Jacob was missing. She knew that Vincent's Bond with his son would allow him to find Jacob quickly.

Vincent heard the message just as everyone else did and a jolt of fear went through his heart, as it would of any parent that was told their child was missing. But a second later Vincent had tuned in to the Bond he had with Jacob and knew that wherever he was his son was safe. The next thing he did was start to use the Bond as a guide, almost like radar, to find Jacob. This was the same way he had always been able to find Catherine when she had been in danger. Well, always, until that last time. But he couldn't dwell on that now, he had to find his son!

Those that saw Vincent coming quickly got out of his way as he raced through the tunnels. Those that didn't, were moved out of his way as gently as he could without giving up any of the speed he was using.

At the Mirror Pool, Clara was trying to get up to take Jacob back to the nursery so Mary wouldn't worry where he was, but the child had other ideas. He had gone completely limp in her arms and she was having a hard time getting up with a dead weight on her lap.

Vincent was about to go running to the area of the Mirror Pool when he realized that his son wasn't alone. Normally that wouldn't have stopped him in any way, but he sensed that Jacob was with the new woman that had recently come to the tunnels. The woman he hadn't met yet and so hadn't seen his unique features. That and her fear of men because of what she had been through stopped his entrance into the area. Because it was the middle of the day, and he had been teaching a class, he didn't have his cloak on. That meant he had no way of hiding his face. He couldn't go in there and get his son.

He could however sense that Jacob was fine, even content. He sensed more worry coming from the woman holding his son, than from the child. Vincent took a moment to contemplate what to do, and the only thing he could come up with was to call out from the hallway, "Jacob, come here please."

Vincent was stunned at the response he got, "No!"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Strangely Clara had not been startled by Jacob's father's voice coming from behind her. Somehow she had known he was there. Even though she was sure he had to have been worried about his son being missing from the nursery, his husky calm voice didn't hold any trace of fear. She didn't know whether to scold Jacob for being rude or to acknowledge his father's arrival, she chose the latter. "You must be Vincent…Jacob's father…I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes, I am," came the quite gentle answer. "Mary sent word on the pipes that he was missing from the nursery."

"He hasn't been here long. I'm surprised you found him so fast."

"It's had to explain, but Jacob and I have a Bond. Even when I don't know where he is, I'm able to find him."

"Yes, Mary told me about your bond with him. It must come in very handy at times like these."

"Actually, Jacob has never done this before. He knows he's not to leave the nursery unless he is with an adult. I will have to find out why he did it."

"When I asked him, he said it was because I needed him."

"How odd…had something happened to make that so?"

"Well, yes, in a way. I had been changing his diaper and Jeffery's father came rushing in to drop off his son. He reminded me of the man…the man who attacked me, and I had a panic attack. Mary suggested I go somewhere peaceful to calm down. I had just gotten here when Jacob came running in."

"I see. Well, I should return him to the nursery so Mary knows that he is alright. Jacob, come to me please."

"No Dada, wanna stay with Rara!"

Again Vincent was stunned that his son had disobeyed him. It had never happened before.

"Jacob, go to your daddy," Clara encouraged.

"No!" the child in her arms insisted.

Clara tried to set the little boy on his feet and gently push him in the direction of his father, but Jacob was having none of that! Instead he turned and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, holding on for all he was worth. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I think you're going to have to come and get him."

"I don't want to frighten you, Clara," Vincent responded.

Clara knew that all the men in the tunnels had been told of her fear and because of it, they were to stay away from her, so it would only have been natural for her to assume that was what Vincent had meant. But something inside her told Clara that wasn't what he was referring to at all. She smiled down at little Jacob, who was now patting her cheek and grinning, how could this beautiful child's father frighten her? "It's alright, Vincent. Your presence won't scare me."

"It's not my presence that is the issue, Clara. Most newcomers find my appearance frightening."

"I can't imagine anyone with a voice as gentle and compelling as yours to be able to cause fear, and if that were the case how could you have produced such a beautiful son?"

"Fortunately, he looks like his mother," Vincent replied with a bit of a catch in his voice.

"Catherine," Clara said softly as she rose to her feet, this time without Jacob fighting her. She started towards where Vincent was as she continued to say, "I've heard so much about her and you, and I'm so sorry for your loss. Everyone here has said how very special she was."

"She was," he answered, and normally he would have known if anyone was approaching him, but with the conversation turning to Catherine, his emotions got in the way and he didn't realize Clara was moving until she was almost at his side. It was actually Jacob saying, "Dada!" that alerted him to their presence and he quickly resorted to the only defense he had. Bowing his head and letting his hair fall forward to cover his face, was all he could do.

"Hello, Vincent. I'm pleased to finally meet someone I've heard so much about," Clara said, holding out her free hand to shake his.

On his part, Vincent couldn't reciprocate the gesture without revealing himself since he didn't have gloves on. Instead, he bowed in a courtly manner and said, "I am pleased to meet you as well, Clara."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now that Jacob was this close to his father, he had clearly decided he wanted to go to him. Holding out his arms from his place on Clara's hip, Jacob kept repeating, "Dada, Dada!"

Again Vincent couldn't reach out for his son without allowing Clara to see his differences. So, he did the only thing he could in the circumstances and ignored his son's wishes. However Jacob would not be denied. He launched himself from Clara's arms at his father. The Bond with his son alerted Vincent to what Jacob was doing as he did it, but not soon enough to be able to stop him. Vincent's arms came up to catch Jacob as the child gave a giggle of triumph. Keeping his head lowered, he cuddled his son close to him just for a moment allowing his mind to dwell on the fear he had felt when the pipes announced Jacob was missing. It had alarmingly reminded Vincent of the search for their child after Catherine's death.

Clara didn't know why she suddenly knew that Vincent was reliving the fear he'd felt before finding Jacob, but she felt the need to reassure him. "I don't know how Jacob managed to find me here, but he's safe now," she said, placing a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder.

Forgetting that he had a reason for keeping his head down, it jerked up in surprise at Clara's touch. This was the woman that all the men had been told to avoid and here she was touching him…a very large, totally male stranger!

Their glances met and as he took in her surprised gaze, he remembered that she hadn't seen him before. Mentally preparing for her to scream, or to run from him in fear, Vincent quickly lowered his head once again, even knowing it was too late to do any good.

Her eyes softened as she felt this large yet gentle man prepare himself for the rejection or fear he expected from her. As calmly as she could she scolded him, "You lied to me, Vincent."

"I did?!" he questioned incredulously as his head came up and their eyes met yet again.

"Yes, you said that Jacob looked like his mother, but he clearly has your beautiful deep blue eyes."

Vincent was shocked; it was exceptionally rare that anyone ever reacted so mildly to his unique appearance. The only ones he could remember in recent history, was Eric and Lena. But here this young woman who had more reason that most to fear any male, let alone one as extremely different as he was, and all she had to say was that he had lied about his son's eyes!

"I apologize, it was an oversight," Vincent answered, still marveling that she was taking the first sight of him so well.

"It's alright, I forgive you!" Clara responded with a grin that lit up her rather plain features.

"I'm grateful for your consideration," he smiled in return.

"Dada, Dada, we hungry!" insisted Jacob from his father's arms.

Clara's musical laugh rang out as she asked, "Now how did you know I was just thinking that very thing, little man?"

The child shrugged and simply said, "Me know."

"That is possible," Vincent told her. "Although he's never exhibited the ability with anyone but me before, Jacob has often demonstrated that he knows what I'm thinking at times."

"Fascinating!" she responded.

"Well, since you are both hungry, would you like to join Jacob and I in the Dining Hall so I can feed this little fellow?"

"I'd love to," she answered.

"Let me just send a message on the pipes that I've found Jacob so everyone can stop looking for him."

Clara smiled and nodded as she took Jacob from him so Vincent could send the message. Several quick celebratory responses clattered over the pipes as the trio made their way to the Dining Hall.

William was surprised to see them arrive, not only was it twenty minutes before he usually started serving dinner, but he was pretty sure the woman with Vincent was the newcomer all the men had been told to avoid. He'd prepared meals for her since her arrival, but had never seen her since she ate in her chamber rather than in the communal Dining Hall.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent's voice broke the cook from his thoughts, "I know we're early for dinner William, but I was hoping you might have something ready. Jacob and Clara are both very hungry."

"The soup is ready, but the main course is still in the oven. I do have some fresh bread to go with the soup though."

"That would be fine. Thank you, William," Vincent replied.

"And I am guessing that you have no objection to me dishing up three bowls instead of just two, Vincent?" the cook teased with a smirk.

"Actually, two should do just fine. Jacob can eat from mine."

Clara had stood quietly in the background while the two men talked, but at Vincent's last comment she spoke up, "As hungry as you are, Vincent, it would probably be better if we feed Jacob from my bowl."

With a slight smile, Vincent took the tray of food William handed him, since Clara still carried Jacob. He led the way to a table and said, "I bow to your great wisdom, Clara, but how did you know that I was so hungry?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she sat down and situated Jacob on her lap. "I just seemed to, I can't really explain it."

Their eyes met and both sensed some kind of connection was there, but before either could say anything Jacob distracted them by demanding to be fed. Vincent, knowing that the Dining Hall would soon be filling up with hungry tunnel dwellers, suggested that they finished eating quickly, and then maybe go for a walk. Clara agreed and they worked on emptying their bowls of hearty soup.

The early birds of the dining crowd arrived as the trio was leaving. Vincent was sure that he would soon hear about it from Father.

Vincent asked if Clara had seen the underground waterfalls yet and when she told him 'no' he offered to show it to her. Taking Jacob from her, he explained that one wrong step when they arrived could be a disaster and this way she would be free to watch her steps.

When they got there, Vincent explained that no one knew where the water came from, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the majestic force of the water crashing over the falls. They all watched for a while until Clara noticed that Jacob was asleep in his father's arms. With a tender smile she said, "Mary has been making plans for his birthday party, but she's worried about you."

Vincent nodded, he was aware that Mary was still concerned about how celebrating Jacob's birthday would affect him. "Did she explain why she was concerned?" he asked Clara.

"Yes, she did. It has to be difficult for you when you loved Catherine so much."

"I still love her, I'll never stop!" he insisted.

"No one expects you to, Vincent!" Clara assured him as she reached out to place her hand over his. "A love like the two of you shared doesn't die, and not only is she still in your heart, she lives on in little Jacob. She would be so proud of the way you are raising him!"

"Even with him misbehaving today?" Vincent asked with a slight twist to his unique lips.

"Yes, even with that. It shows he's developing as an individual, by testing his boundaries. I'm sure you had your moments as a little boy too!" she teased.

"Actually, it was Devin that dreamed up most of the schemes I got involved in. But, when I couldn't talk him out of them, I usually went along."

"Jacob will surely have his share of adventures too, but I'm sure he's going to become a fine young man one day."

"I never expected to have a child, it was always an unattainable dream for me," he admitted quietly. "I pray every day that Catherine would be happy with the way I am raising him."

"She would be, Vincent! You're a wonderful father!"

"How can you know that?" he asked with a quirky grin. "We only met today."

"A person only has to look at you to see how much you love your son."

"Speaking of looks…may I ask why you weren't frightened when you saw me? I mean I can understand that your fear of men wasn't an issue if you don't see me as a 'man', but most people when they first see me…"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now hold on there just a minute, Vincent! How can you even think I wouldn't see you as a man?!" Clara demanded.

"Because since your attack you have been afraid of men and you weren't of me," his voice trailed off clearly asking for an explanation, but not wanting to upset her."

"It was your voice…it was so gentle and compelling. I was drawn into it. Also Jacob showed no fear of you and if a tiny child wasn't afraid, how could I be?"

Vincent accepted her words as truth. He sensed that from her. It was odd that he felt things from her so quickly, since they had just met. He could feel the emotions of those Below, when 'tuned in' on them, but even then it was a conscious effort. Only with Catherine and Jacob did he have a Bond, not even sharing that connection with Father, the one who had loved him the longest.

Hearing the message that Father wanted to see him in his study, Vincent shook off those thoughts and explained to Clara that he was needed.

They walked together back to the main hub, where Clara said she could make her way from there. Vincent thanked her for the time they'd shared and headed to Father's study.

Jacob had been dozing as the adults talked, but he woke as he and Vincent arrived, so his father sat him on the floor and gave him some wooden blocks to play with. Father had started keeping a box of toys handy for his grandson's visits just a few months ago.

The elder man poured his son a cup of tea and got right to the point of the command visit. "Vincent, why did you reveal yourself to Ms. Wyatt? We hadn't deemed her ready for that yet."

"Jacob took the choice out of all our hands, Father. He left the nursery without permission or an adult, and made his way to the Mirror Pool where Cla…Ms. Wyatt was. When I realized who he was with, I called out to him to come to me while remaining hidden, but he wouldn't come."

"He defied you!?" Father gasped incredulously.

"Yes, for the first time ever. By the time I got over my shock, Ms. Wyatt had approached me carrying Jacob..."

"She managed to sneak up on you?!" He was clearly stunned by this.

"I was distracted. Although I tried to keep my face hidden, Jacob dove from her arms and when I reached out to catch him, she saw me."

"Oh dear," Father fretted.

"Actually, it was fine. For reasons I still can't comprehend, she wasn't afraid."

"How curious!" the elder man commented removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Vincent paused and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something far away. Father had gotten used to that look while Catherine had been alive. They were the times Vincent felt her emotions through the Bond. Many times he would rush out of the tunnels to go to her rescue, but there had been times his son would just smile and go on with whatever he had been doing. Father had come to know that those were the times that Vincent sensed Catherine thinking of him.

He knew that Vincent and little Jacob were developing a Bond as well, but with the child there in the room with them he couldn't understand Vincent's preoccupation. Looking down at the floor to check on his grandson, he caught Vincent turn towards the main passageway leading into the study.

Berating himself for not noticing that Jacob had left the study, Vincent wondered if his parenting skills were in question. He had sensed his son and Clara approaching from the passageway before they made their appearance.

Father had just discovered his grandson's absence when he heard Ms. Wyatt say, "I don't want to bother you, but this little fellow showed up in my chamber moments ago."

Getting up from his seat, Vincent climbed the three metal steps to the spot where Clara stood holding his son in her arms. "How did he find you there?" he asked.

"I don't know. To my knowledge, he didn't even know where my chamber was," she answered handing the child over.

"Jacob, why did you leave the study?" Vincent asked.

"Want Rara," came the cheerful answer.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You know you are not allowed to go anywhere without an adult with you!" Vincent admonished.

His son only smiled unrepentantly and again said, "Want Rara!"

"That may be so, Jacob, but it is wrong of you to go running off without permission. You have to learn to obey for your own safety, so there will be no bedtime story for you tonight, young man," Vincent scolded his son.

All three adults in the room were shocked by Jacob's response, but while Clara tried to hide her amusement, Vincent and Father wondered where Jacob had learned such language!

"Poop!" Jacob stated clearly!

Vincent's answer to that was, "And because of that, no story tomorrow night either!"

You could see Jacob wanted to repeat his word again, but his love of stories, which were usually about his mother, kept him silent.

Clara knew she needed to leave before she lost control and laughed at the vexed look on the youngster's face, so she quickly excused herself, "Well, on that note, I think I'll go to bed. Good night, all."

Vincent smiled and said, "Good night, Clara."

Father nodded and replied, "Have a good night."

Jacob pouted and whispered, "Night, night, Rara."

When he was sure that Ms. Wyatt was out of earshot, Father said, "Vincent it's clear that we need to talk."

"It will have to wait until tomorrow, Father. I need to put Jacob to bed."

"You can return once he is asleep," Father stated.

"With this new development for mischief, I think it would be best if I keep a close eye on him tonight. We can discuss things tomorrow. Good night, Father," Vincent said firmly, and left the study.

"Well!" Father grumbled as he poured himself another cup of tea. He was not used to Vincent defying his wishes like that!

That night, Vincent had a difficult time getting Jacob to bed. He was fractious and teary-eyed, protesting that he needed a story to go to sleep, and wiggling out of his father's hands at every turn. Vincent had feared to undress his child or change his diaper when Jacob was first at home Below. He worried that his claws would scratch the baby's delicate skin. As time went by and his confidence grew, he now only took a little more than usual care when he was touching his son as he did with others.

However, Jacob was clearly aware of this concern and tonight was using it against his father. Every time Vincent tried to change him into his pajamas, Jacob would twist away and run to the far side of the chamber. Vincent would try to persuade him to come back, but Jacob would just pout and shake his head 'no'.

"All right then!" Vincent stated in a rare show of frustration with his son. He got to his feet, crossed the chamber, picked up the protesting child, and popped him fully clothed into his crib. "You can sleep in your day clothes then," he told him and blew out the candles in the alcove where Jacob slept.

Before he could take the two steps out of the alcove into his own chamber the plaintive begging had already started. When the repeated calls of "Dada, Dada" didn't bring Vincent back to him, Jacob broke into hiccupping sobs. That sound tore at Vincent's heart, but he remained strong and refused to return. He sat down and tried to write in his journal.

This was the journal that Catherine had given him and it was almost full now. So much of it was about her and the miraculous gift she had given to him. He hadn't written much in the days after her death, the grief had been too great to put on paper. Then the search for the baby had consumed him for weeks. It wasn't until Jacob was safely home that Vincent had begun to fill the pages again.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During his time as Gabriel's captive, when he'd had nothing to do but sit and think, it had occurred to him that the night Catherine had come to him speaking of 'gifts' she had been wanting to tell him that they were going to have a child. He had been selfishly consumed with the loss of their Bond and she had been there to comfort him. The moment had passed and she had told him she would tell him later what had been on her mind. But there had been no 'later' for them. Vincent had filled many pages talking about his guilt over that.

There were also several pages on the heartbreak he had inadvertently caused Diana Bennett. He hadn't realized how his concern and caring for her would be taken as romantic interest. Below, everyone cared deeply for each other, but because of his necessary isolation Vincent hadn't understood this was not commonplace Above. Although he'd had the same experience with Lena when she first came Below, he hadn't been thinking clearly enough in those weeks after Catherine's death to put the similarities together in his mind.

For a brief moment as he was crawling into bed, he wondered if he should be concerned about the same thing with Clara. But then he reminded himself of her attack and knew that she wouldn't be even thinking about romance any time soon. Only he, Father, and Mary knew the fact that Clara had been a virgin before her attack. Peter had told them in confidence so they would better be able to help her. The rest of the community had only been told of the rape.

With one last Bond check on Jacob, who he was happy to discover was now sleeping, Vincent allowed himself to slip into sleep as well.

The next morning, Jacob woke his father as usual. Standing in his crib, holding onto the side, and bouncing up and down, as he excitedly called out, "Dada, Dada!"

Smiling at his son, Vincent changed Jacob's diaper and then sat him on the floor to play while he got dressed for the day. As soon as that was accomplished the two of them made their way to the Dining Hall for breakfast. Jacob's favorite method of travel was sitting on his father's shoulders gleefully patting his Dada on the head in hopes he would go faster.

Since Clara had started working in the nursery Vincent had always dropped Jacob off before she was to come on duty. On the one day he hadn't been able to do so, he'd asked Jamie to deliver his son for him. Today, however, he and Jacob lingered over breakfast and didn't head to the nursery until Vincent knew that Clara would already be there.

Normally Mary would have stopped Vincent from coming in, thinking he had forgotten about Clara's fear, but she had heard of their meeting last night from Father. So she allowed him to walk right in.

As usual, because Vincent was a favorite of everyone Below, the children flocked to him to greet him. He had a kind word and gentle touch for each of them before turning his attention to Clara who was still giving Jacob a welcoming cuddle. "Good morning, Clara," he said in the same gentle tones he used with the children.

"Good morning, Vincent. I hope Jacob didn't attempt any more escapes last night."

"No, I think that the realization of punishment might be enough to nip that in the bud."

"I hope so, and I also hope that you know I never encouraged him in any way."

"I do know that. Jacob has taken a liking to you and has never had to be denied something he's wanted so far. He just didn't know how to handle the new situation. I believe he does now."

"Good," she smiled softly at him.

The pipes announced the hour and Vincent had to excuse himself. Even if he moved at his fastest pace, he would be late for the morning work crew because he was already supposed to be there!

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mary had watched the interchange between Vincent and Clara with interest. Father had told her that the two of them had met yesterday and that all Vincent would say about it was that it had gone fine. She could tell that Father hadn't been happy with that explanation. He had also expressed his disbelief at Vincent's refusal to return and talk more about it once Jacob had gone to sleep. She had almost choked, trying not to laugh, when Father had said he felt more like he'd been dealing with Devin instead of Vincent!

Now, Mary had the entire morning with Clara to find out her take on the meeting. The encounter she'd just witnessed moments ago had been very interesting. Vincent had clearly not been afraid to show himself to Clara again and for her part, she had reacted without her usual fear of men.

Once Vincent had left the nursery, Mary said, "So you met Vincent yesterday…"

"Yes, after I left here Jacob followed me to the Mirror Pool and Vincent found him there."

"What did you think of him?"

"I was amazed! He is so kind and caring! After what he's been through it wouldn't be unexpected if he was hardened and bitter."

The older woman agreed with this assessment of the tunnel's favorite son, but she was surprised that this was what Clara had commented on rather than his unique appearance. "I can't help but wonder what you thought when you first saw him…" she inquired.

Clara gave her a small smile and replied, "Well, I had Jacob in my arms and knew that the man we were approaching was his father. We'd already talked a bit as he tried to stay out of sight. His voice was so gentle and compelling that I wasn't afraid at all even though I was talking to a man. Then as Jacob and I got closer to Vincent I just seemed to feel a wave of love from him to his father. And, as strange as it may sound, I also felt reassurance from Jacob to me that his father wouldn't hurt me in any way."

"That's amazing! You knew about the Bond that Vincent and Catherine shared and it appears that Vincent and Jacob have it between them as well. Do you think that you are tapping into that Bond in some way?" Mary wanted to know.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've only known Jacob a week and just met Vincent last night. I doubt something like that could come about so quickly."

Nonetheless, despite Clara's denial, her conversation with the younger woman had certainly given Mary something to think about. It was just after lunch, when the little ones were going down for their naps, that Mary was sure she had evidence of it before her very eyes.

Clara had gone over to the bookcase to choose a book to read to the children. She had started to pull out Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes when Mary saw Jacob staring at Clara intently. As she pulled the book out of its place, Jacob's little eyes squinted closed and his face tensed up as if he were thinking very hard about something. Clara pushed the book back into place and reached out for a book on the shelf right below it.

When she came over to sit down, Mary saw the book Clara had switched to was The Velveteen Rabbit. It was Jacob's favorite book and Mary couldn't help but see the smile of satisfaction on the child's face when Clara began to read the story.

Mary knew this had been Catherine's favorite children's story and that she had told Vincent that as well. Because of that, he had read the book to Jacob often. But this little display today she had just witnessed had Mary believing that Jacob and Clara were starting to develop some kind of bond between them. There was no way what she had seen could be explained in any other way!

Now she was in a quandary. Should she tell someone what she suspected? And if so, who? She'd already brought the subject up with Clara and it was clear that she hadn't thought it was possible. Mary also couldn't think of one good reaction that Father might have if she went to him with this news. The responses she could envision were, disbelief, denial, hurt, outrage, or even anger. That left Vincent, and while she knew he would listen to her with an open mind and even investigate her idea the only outcome she could see would be hurt.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Bond was something Vincent shared with Catherine. Mary was sure he considered it precious and maybe even sacred. Sharing it with their son was one thing, but the possibility that a stranger might also share a Bond with Jacob, she felt, would wound Vincent deeply. The only thing she could think of to do was to keep quiet about it for now and see what developed.

Father had been hearing whispers or walking in on aborted conversations about Vincent's meeting with Clara all morning. He had always hated gossip, but knew that any protests that he made about the talk would only cause more to occur. He was also becoming more and more frustrated as the hours passed because he wanted to get the story straight from Vincent.

Usually Vincent and Jacob joined him for a quite breakfast in his study before starting the day, but not this morning! There had also been no explanation for that change in plans. With Vincent on a work crew in the lower tunnels, he didn't have a chance to talk with him before lunch either. Then at lunch time they met in the busy Dining Hall, not a good place to have a private conversation.

Knowing that Vincent was teaching a history class at one o'clock, Father tried to get his son to hurry through his meal so they could talk privately before the class. Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone wanted to stop by their table and ask Vincent about the meeting as well. Father had to grudgingly admire Vincent's handling of all the questions put to him though. He simply told each of the questioners that the meeting had gone 'fine' and that Clara had not been afraid.

When Vincent was finally free to leave the Dining Hall there was only a few minutes until his class was supposed to start.

"Vincent, we must discuss this!" Father insisted as they left together.

"I have thirty minutes between my history and literature classes, Father. I could come to your study then."

Father heaved a sigh, "Your students always linger to talk to you."

"I will tell them that today I cannot," Vincent assured him.

"All right then, I will expect you right after class."

"Yes, Father."

As always, Vincent made the dry and boring history from a book come alive for his students, and they were reluctant for class to end. Assuring them they would pick up right where they left off the next day, he made his way to Father's study.

"Oh Vincent, good. Since we do not have much time I want to get right to the point. Why is it, do you think, that Jacob has taken such an interest in the newest member of our community?"

"Jacob likes everyone, Father, but it might also be that he is developing some of the empathy that I have for others. We already know he and I share the same Bond Catherine and I had. It is reasonable to assume that since he's my son he might have some of my abilities. Because Clara has such a wounded spirit, Jacob might be picking up on it, and trying in the only way that he can, to comfort her."

"You sense this wounded spirit in her as well?"

"Yes Father, and knowing her story as I do, I would be surprised if I hadn't."

"Do you intend to comfort her as well?"

"I will of course, help her in any way that I can."

"What form of 'comfort' did you have in mind, Vincent?"

"Friendship, Father. A friendly ear, a shoulder to cry or lean on…isn't that what we all do for each other here Below?"

With a harrumph, Father replied, "Yes of course. I was merely concerned because of the nature of her attack."

"Father, what would that have to do with me offering her my friendship?"

Realizing that he might have ventured into an area that hadn't even occurred to his son yet, Father quickly tried to divert the conversation. "Not a thing, Vincent. I was merely curious. Now don't you have a class starting very soon?"

"You know I do, Father. If that is all, I will proceed to it now."

"Yes, yes, quite so! Go along, dear boy, you mustn't keep your students waiting."

"Yes, Father. I will see you at dinner."

With a nod and a dismissing wave of his hand, Father appeared to lose himself in the book on the desk in front of him. His mind however, wasn't on the medical journal, it was on the fact that both Catherine and Lena had both been wounded spirits when they came Below, and although Lena was now happily seeing another new comer to the tunnels, she had shown feelings for Vincent before he had convinced her of his commitment to Catherine. And of course Vincent's relationship with Catherine had been anything but smooth sailing.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That evening, Vincent and Jacob had dinner in the Dining Hall as usual. After their meal when the two of them were heading back to their chamber for some quiet time, all Jacob could talk about was 'Rara'. Vincent smiled at the persistence of his son and decided that a short visit with Clara would be a nice distraction.

Turning down the passageway to where her chamber was, with his son on his shoulders, Vincent was told, "No, Dada!"

He stopped and said, "I thought you wanted to see 'Clara'."

"Yes, Dada," came the child's answer.

"Well, her chamber is this way," Vincent replied, and started walking again.

"Her not there!" Jacob insisted with a tug on his father's hair.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, while pulling Jacob off his shoulders to be able to look at his son.

"Just do," was Jacob's simple answer.

While thinking that his son might be spending too much time with Mouse, Vincent was still willing to see where this unusual event might lead, so he inquired, "Then where do you think she is?"

"Down, Dada," was the answer he got.

Putting the child on his feet with a curious look on his face, Vincent watched in shocked silence while Jacob closed his eyes, concentrated a moment, and then took off running in the opposite direction. His father was a bit slow to react because of what he had just witnessed. What he had seen Jacob do was very familiar. He had done it himself a hundred times or more during the two years Catherine and he had been together. It was how he had 'tuned in' on her and was then able to find her wherever she had been, and he had just now watched his eleven month old son do it!

Vincent's longer legs allowed him to quickly catch up to Jacob as the child ran through the passageways at top baby speed. Keeping a step or two behind Jacob, Vincent followed him into the library. It was rarely used because there were so many books in Father's study. This large chamber housed the overflow from there. They entered the chamber to see Clara sitting at an ancient manual typewriter tapping away at the keys.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Clara turned just in time to catch Jacob as he hurled himself at her and to see Vincent enter the room. "Hello!" she said with a happy smile, and even though it wasn't clear to whom she'd been talking to, both males responded.

"Lo, Rara!" said baby Jacob, giving her an enthusiastic hug.

"Hello, Clara," Vincent answered. "I hope that we aren't disturbing you too much?"

"Not at all. I was just outlining some ideas for my next book. Even though the book signing tour was canceled, my publisher sent word through Peter that after just two weeks it's climbed to number five on the children's best seller list."

"That's wonderful! But it sounds like we have interrupted you."

"Honestly not, Vincent. The publisher wants more of the Sockland story, but I had really told the story I wanted to. So I was thinking about using some of the characters Bryya met on her travels and do the next book on Houdini the Hamster and Humanland."

"I'm sure that will be well received. I know the children here Below would love to hear more about Houdini."

Seeing the spark of interest on his face, Clara couldn't help but tease, "Just the children, Vincent?"

"Yes, Clara…the children of ALL ages!" he laughed, letting her know he knew he'd been caught.

With a considering look she asked, "Vincent, you didn't say how you knew where I was…"

"I didn't know. We were on our way to your chamber when Jacob asked to be put down. He took off and led us right here to you," he replied.

"He must have done the same thing at the Mirror Pool yesterday, but how?" she questioned.

"Jacob and I share a Bond that lets me know where he is. All I need to do is concentrate and I can find him."

"Like yesterday at the Mirror Pool?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"But what does that have to do with Jacob being able to find me? Or is he able to do this with everyone?"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"He's never shown any signs of it before, other than with me. He is supposed to always be with an adult or in the nursery, so I can't say for sure," Vincent told Clara.

"Have you thought about testing him?"

"There hadn't been a reason to before now…" Vincent trailed off as he took in the very real possibility that Jacob might be developing a Bond with this woman. This woman, that wasn't Catherine. Then it occurred to him that Clara had suggested Jacob might be able to do this with anyone. Logically, it would stand to reason that abilities like his would be diluted in the next generation rather than heightened. But since he had to concede that most likely he was something that had never been before, the rules of logic might not apply in this case.

Cocking his head to one side as he often did when considering a new idea, he asked, "How do you think a test like this should work?"

"Well, you could just ask him to find someone. It should be someone that moves around frequently. It would hardly be a test to find Father in his study, Mary in the nursery, or Rebecca in the candle chamber."

Vincent grinned and added, "Or William in the kitchen, or Pascal in the Pipe Chamber. Mouse might be a good test subject. Jacob likes him and although Mouse spends a lot of time in his chamber working on his 'gizmos', he also gets around quite a bit. Would you be interested in helping us conduct this test, or do you need to return to what you were doing?"

"I was almost finished with the outline I was preparing, if you could give me five minutes I'm sure I could finish it up." 

"Take all the time you need Clara. Jacob and I can look for something new to read."

Giving him a shy smile, Clara sat back down at the typewriter. Vincent tried to persuade Jacob to come and assist him in the hunt for some new reading material, but Jacob wanted to remain at Clara's side while she worked. Vincent had thought that one day he would have to share his son's love when Jacob grew up and fell in love, but he hadn't expected to experience it when his son was only eleven months old!

There was just no other explanation for Jacob's behavior. He clearly loved Clara Wyatt. Vincent wondered if Jacob saw her as a mother substitute, even though Clara looked nothing like Catherine had. Jacob was aware of what his mother looked like because of the painting Kristopher Gentian had done. Then there was the lovely likeness that Elizabeth had painted on the tunnel walls, and some newspaper clippings Vincent had been able to save. He often told Jacob stories about his mother and showed him the pictures too.

So, if it wasn't her looks that made Jacob choose Clara, then what could it have been? Many women Below had shown the motherless child love and affection. Many of them helped Vincent care for Jacob in the early days after he had been found. Vincent had wanted to do everything himself, but he was so weakened and tired from his captivity by Gabriel that he had to resign himself to needing help. Even though he was still grieving Catherine's loss, he was strong and the fact that Jacob needed him, gave Vincent added incentive to get well quickly. As soon as he could he took over Jacob's care on a full time basis.

Now here they were with Jacob clearly showing his need for a 'mother' in his life, and the one he obviously wanted was Clara.

Clara broke into his thoughts by announcing that she was finished with her work. She bent down and lifted Jacob into her arms giving him a cuddle which caused him to giggle. Walking over to where Vincent had been perusing a shelf of books, she asked, "Are you ready for the test, or still looking for books?"

Indicating the three he had tucked under his arm with a smile, Vincent said, "I think I have enough for now." Looking at his son, he asked, "Jacob, you like Mouse, don't you?"

"Mouse good. Mouse fine.!" Jacob replied eagerly.

Trying not to laugh at the play on Mouse's favorite phrase, Vincent then questioned, "Could you find him for us, like you found Clara?"

"Nope," was the only answer his father got.

"Why not Jacob?" Clara inquired.

"Can't," she was told.

"Who can you find that way, Jacob?" Vincent asked.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You Dada, and Rara," was Jacob's reply.

Thrown off just a bit by this confirmation of what he'd suspected, Vincent reached out and took Jacob from Clara's arms. "I should get him to bed now," he said and quickly left the library even over Jacob's protests of, "No Dada!"

Clara wasn't upset, she didn't know how she knew it, but she sensed how hurt and confused Vincent was. With this undisputable evidence that Jacob was forming some kind of connection with her, he had to be reminded that Catherine wasn't there to be the one it was happening with. Jacob's first birthday and the anniversary of Catherine's death would only make this harder for him to accept.

She wondered if it might be better to let Vincent have some time to process this. The only person she felt comfortable speaking to about this was Mary. Hoping that the older woman hadn't retired for the night, Clara headed to her chamber.

Mary hadn't gone to bed yet, she was up and darning socks when Clara arrived. The two women talked for over an hour, coming to the conclusion that it would be best to give Vincent some space. Clara would change from her nursery duties to laundry detail for the next week or two and see how things were going at the end of that time.

Crawling into bed that night, she was saddened that she wouldn't be seeing Jacob or Vincent for a while. But, knowing that this decision was for the best, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later, however, she was surprised to be awakened by a light shake of her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Vincent standing next to her bed. "Vincent? Is Jacob with you?"

"No, he's missing and I sensed that he was here, but don't see him anywhere."

"He's close, I can feel it."

"I haven't searched your entire chamber, but he isn't anywhere in the open."

A giggle came from the lump of covers next to Clara and the blanket slid down at the movement. Jacob's smiling face appeared. Clara looked up at Vincent and she protested, "I have no idea how he got there! I can't imagine how he got into bed with me without my noticing it!"

"I believe you, Clara," Vincent responded as he looked at his grinning son. "Jacob, what in the world did you think you were doing coming here like this!?"

Jacob's smile turned to a frown and both adults were amazed as a tear slid down his tiny cheek. Sadly he answered, "Rara, going away."

As Clara stared at Jacob in puzzlement, Vincent's eyes shot to her and he gasped, "You are leaving the tunnels?"

"No! I'm not," Clara insisted. "I…I…ummm…I talked to Mary about your worry over this connection between Jacob and I. We came to the conclusion that it would be best if I changed my working detail from the nursery to laundry."

"I see. Is it just Jacob you will be avoiding, or me as well?"

He had his answer when her gaze dropped from his to stare at her hands which were clenching and unclenching in her lap. "You and Mary think I am incapable of dealing with the fact that my son loves someone other than me?"

"No, Vincent, it's clear that he loves many people, Father, Mary, Jamie, Mouse, and many others. However, he hasn't shown a connection with any of them. I think, and Mary agrees, that this might be something difficult for you to deal with especially taking in the time of the year. Jacob should have had this connection with his mother and if she hadn't been so cruelly taken from the two of you, he would have. But now he's showing signs of it with someone other than Catherine and I can't help but know how much that must hurt."

Vincent was quiet for a while, during which time he saw that Jacob had fallen asleep next to Clara. When he finally spoke it was so soft that Clara almost had to strain to hear. "You speak of Catherine so freely with me. No one else will. They go out of their way to avoid it. I'm sure that they are all doing it not to hurt me, but what they don't seem to realize is that I need to talk about her. I talk to Jacob about Catherine all the time, but he is too young to hold a conversation, and even though he is her son, he never got to know her."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I don't know her either, but any time you want to talk about Catherine I would be happy to listen, Vincent. Maybe you should tell everyone that you would like them to talk about her with you too."

"I've tried. It just seems to make them uncomfortable."

"Well, I am here whenever you need," Clara assured him.

"I thought you were going to be avoiding Jacob and I for a while?"

Sending a glance at the child sleeping next to her, then back at him still standing next to her bed, she grinned and answered, "Yes, that plan seems to be working SO well!"

A guilty look crossed his face and he reached across her to lift Jacob into his arms without thinking how she would react.

For just an instant she stiffened in fear before remembering that this was Vincent and that he wouldn't hurt her.

Vincent felt the jolt of fear and also knew that it vanished as quickly as it had come, but even so it added to his guilt. "Clara, I am sorry! I should never have stayed this long in your chamber or come as close as I just did without warning."

"Vincent, it's alright! I was only startled for a moment."

"Still, I should have been more considerate," he hung his head in reply.

"You have never been anything but considerate with me. It is because of that, that you are the only man I can let anywhere near me. I want to thank you for your gentle kindness."

"It is easy to be kind to you, Clara. You are a very sweet person."

"Thank you again," she said with a shy smile. Then, nodding to the child in his arms, she suggested, "You should probably return Jacob to his bed."

"Yes, but there is one question I have before I go…"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Are you still going to change from nursery duty to laundry detail now that we have talked?"

"I will check with Mary in the morning to find out if she has discussed the change with Father. If she hasn't, then I will remain in the nursery, but if she has, I don't think I should cause the extra work of changing back."

"That sounds wise. If the change has been made, maybe we could arrange some times that we could still see you…I know Jacob will miss you greatly."

Clara somehow knew that the last part of his comment about Jacob was to cover the fact that he didn't want to admit how much he would miss their times together. She said softly, "I would miss…him too."

Vincent gave a start and his eyes met hers as he realized that she knew what had been in his mind and that he knew she was going along with his cover up! He gave a quick nod and almost bolted from her chamber. As he made his way to his own chamber he wondered if somehow the Bond that Jacob and Clara were forming was also starting to affect him!

After placing Jacob in his crib and making sure the child didn't wake, Vincent headed to Father's study. As late as it was there was only a small chance that Father would still be up. However, he wanted to leave a note for him. Father wasn't in the study, so Vincent found a sheet of paper and wrote;

Father, I spoke with Clara after she and Mary talked. She has changed her mind about laundry detail and wishes to remain in the nursery. V

After having informed Mary about the contents of Vincent's note the next morning, Father waited for his son and grandson to appear for breakfast. Vincent could tell the moment he entered Father's study that he was going to be interrogated.

Father barely waited for his son to place Jacob's breakfast in from of him before staring in, "I took care of the situation in your note Vincent, but what has me wondering is, when did this conversation between you and Clara take place? After you put Jacob to bed you came here and we played chess until nearly midnight, yet when I got up at six, I found your note on my desk…"

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vincent swallowed his bite of muffin before replying, "When I returned to our chamber I checked on Jacob as I always do, but he was not in his crib. Using our Bond I was led to Clara's chamber. However, when I got there I couldn't see Jacob so I woke her hoping she could tell me where he was. Clara was unaware that Jacob had gone missing again, but also sensed that he was close by. As we talked about him, Jacob giggled and we found him buried under the covers next to her. It was after that we talked about her reasons for requesting the change and after resolving those reasons she had changed her decision again."

"What reasons needed resolving, Vincent?"

Knowing that Father would persist until he had the answers to his questions, Vincent said, "Clara was worried that I would be upset about how deeply Jacob seemed devoted to her and she wanted to give me some time to deal with the issue."

"I see, and what did you tell her to make her change her mind?"

"The truth, Father. We discussed how Jacob loves many people and the fact that he obviously loves her as well did not upset me."

"Clara was afraid you would think she was taking Catherine's place in his heart," Father guessed.

"Yes. But we talked about that as well and Clara understands how I keep Catherine's memory alive for Jacob."

"You talked to her about Catherine?!"

"Clara understands my need to talk about Catherine with someone other than Jacob."

"Vincent! Why didn't you tell us about this need? We would have been glad to do that for you!"

"No, Father. I did express my desire to speak of Catherine, but it seemed to make everyone uncomfortable so I stopped."

"I'm sorry, Vincent, we…I should have been more sensitive to your need of this. Please know that I am here for you and if you want to talk about Catherine, I would be glad to do so."

"Thank you, Father. I will remember."

"Mary was telling me about the plans for Jacob's birthday party. Would you like to include a memorial for Catherine in the day as well?"

"No. Jacob should have his day free of sadness, but thank you for the offer."

"As you wish Vincent. Now don't you have to get Jacob to the nursery before your class?"

"Yes, I am on my way now." Lifting Jacob into his arms he told his son, "We need to go now."

"See Rara!" Jacob exclaimed happily.

"Yes Jacob, to see Clara." Vincent grinned at his son.

Walking into the nursery, Vincent saw Clara playing with little Cathy, Lena's daughter whom she'd named after Catherine. Jacob had already announced their presence by chanting 'Rara, Rara!' over and over again. His arms were held out to her as he strained away from his father.

Mary smiled and heaved a fake sigh. As Vincent handed Jacob to Clara, she said dramatically, "You know I used to be the one to get a hug when Jacob arrived!"

With a teasing grin, Vincent turned on her, pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug that lifted her off her feet. He said, "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, Mary!"

"Oh you!" she huffed as he put her back on the ground. "Don't you have a class to teach?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said with a toothy grin and left the chamber.

The day passed pleasantly in the nursery, although Clara wasn't at all surprised when Mary questioned her about what had changed her mind about the duty schedule. Clara explained Jacob's late night visit and her talk with Vincent about the change. Mary smiled and said she was glad to have her continued help in the nursery.

However, in her private thoughts, Mary was speculating on this growing relationship between Clara and Vincent. She was hoping that these two wounded souls might be able to help each other heal.

Later in the day, Vincent arrived to collect Jacob with a basket and blanket over one arm. He approached Clara and asked, "I was wondering if you would like to join Jacob and I for a picnic dinner by the Mirror Pool?"

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before she could formulate an answer, Jacob added his voice to the invitation, "Ooooooh peeeze Rara!"

The child was jumping up and down with excitement at this unexpected prospect. Clara didn't have the heart to disappoint him, even if she didn't want to go, which wasn't the case at all! "I would love to have dinner with two such charming companions!"

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed.

Although Vincent only smiled in response, his heart had unexpectedly echoed his son's enthusiastic reply.

Telling Mary that she was going, Clara left, holding Jacob by the hand. Mary wondered how Father was going to react to this new development. Because it had looked very much like a DATE to her!

The three of them arrived at the Mirror Pool just as the sun was setting and every beautiful moment of it was faithfully reflected in the water. Clara and Vincent sat on the edge of the pool with Jacob securely held on Vincent's lap. She thought how odd it was to watch this wonderful sunset looking down into the water rather than up into the sky. But then she smiled, that was how everything Below was! Oddly wonderful!

Vincent didn't have to look over at her to tell how she was feeling. Her smile would have given her away if he had looked, but without a glance he said, "You're happy tonight."

"Yes, I am. There was a time after the attack that I didn't think I would ever be able to feel that way again, but this place and you and Jacob have changed that."

"I'm glad we have been able to help you, Clara. Are you hungry? I helped William pack the basket so I know there is a lot of good food in there."

"We hungwy!" Jacob piped up from his father's lap.

With a grin down at his son, he said, "Well, if Jacob says so, it must be true! Why don't you two watch the sunset a while longer and I will set every thing out," Vincent suggested as he rose and handed Jacob to her.

"I should help you!" Clara protested.

"You are, by keeping watch on Jacob," Vincent told her.

Clara was not at all put out to comply. In truth, she didn't mind watching the last of the sunset disappear and the first of the stars start to wink into sight.

Vincent worked quickly and efficiently and was soon calling them to join him on the blanket he had laid out.

The meal was wonderful and Clara said so repeatedly. She also claimed that she didn't believe that William could ever do otherwise!

Smiling, Vincent told her the Ootszaput story. It all started when they had been given a large quantity of potatoes and cabbage one fall. William had been looking for something new to do with it after just a few days. Mrs. Verstrate, their eldest Belgian resident, had suggested a favorite dish of hers…Ootszaput. William had dove in and tried to get it just the way she liked it. However, the tunnel community had eaten several mushy meals worth before Mrs. Verstrate had told him what he was doing wrong. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings by correcting him!

His animated and detailed telling of the story had taken them through the entire meal. As Clara lay back on the blanket laughing heartily at the thought of the silly situation, she added that she couldn't eat another bite.

Vincent protested, "But there are still some pear tarts left!"

"Then you and Jacob eat them!" she answered. "If I eat any more I will surely burst!"

"Jacob full too!" the child declared as he plopped down next to Clara and rested his head on her tummy.

Vincent sighed dramatically and declared that he would have to finish them off by himself then, because he certainly didn't want to hurt William's feelings!

"Good!" she told him, rubbing her tummy and ruffling Jacob's hair at the same time. "My tummy is too full for more."

Jacob grinned at his father and said, "Full of food and baby!"

"Yes," Clara giggled. "Full of food and Jacob."

"Not Jacob," the child replied. "Rara's baby in there!"

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clara and Vincent went still, as if the moment were frozen in time, as the prospective of what Jacob's words implied. Their eyes met in comprehension of a new reality and Clara whispered, "I never even thought…I mean babies should be conceived in love, like Jacob was, not in an act of violence like…"

When she trailed off Vincent said, "I don't remember the night that Jacob was conceived."

With a gentle smile, Clara teased, "Well, how could you know the exact night it happened?"

Shaking his head sadly, he replied, "Catherine and I were only together once…I wasn't well…it's a long story. We should focus on you now."

"Well, like you said earlier, 'if Jacob said it, it must be true'. But, I guess the responsible thing to do would be to get tested to be sure."

"Father could…"

"NO!" she interrupted abruptly. Even though she had experienced nothing but kindness from Father, he was still a man with a beard. "I would feel better with Peter."

Bowing his head in a show of understanding, he told her, "Peter usually comes down on Saturday to have dinner with us and then give Father his weekly dose of humility at the chess board. This is Wednesday. Do you want to wait that long?"

"I guess that would be the practical thing to do and less stressful than going Above, but I'm not sure I could survive that long just wondering."

"If we get word to him tonight, maybe he could see you in his office before it opens and there are other patients there."

"Oh that would be wonderful! Could we send word now?" she asked eagerly.

"I could go and send it, if you wouldn't mind picking up the picnic remains and watching Jacob until I return?"

"I will gladly do that. Thank you Vincent!"

Picking up the picnic mess didn't take long at all. She was also letting Jacob run back and forth to wear off some excess energy, in the hopes he would be tired enough to sleep through the night instead of having nocturnal adventures. This also gave her time to think about all the ramifications the future held if what Jacob had said was true.

Vincent returned just as her thoughts were beginning to spin out of control to say that the message had been sent and all they could do now was to wait for an answer. He scooped Jacob into his arms as the child hurtled at him and came over to sit next to Clara at the edge of the pool.

The stars were out in full force now, but even as beautiful as they were, the two adults had other things on their minds. "You can't stop going over the options before you, even though you don't know for sure yet," Vincent said quietly.

With a half smile, she admitted, "There really aren't that many choices. I just wish my mind was clearer."

"I can see several options if you see the pregnancy through, but only the one if you plan to end it."

Placing a hand protectively over her tummy, she gasped, "I hadn't even thought of abortion…is that what you think I should do?"

"Not at all! I feel that every life is precious, but I didn't know your views," he answered.

"I agree with you! It's not the baby's fault how it was conceived and as much as I love children, maybe this is the universe's way of telling me something good can come from what happened to me."

"Then you would want to keep the child?" he asked gently.

"Why? Don't you think I should?"

"It's not that I am putting you aside in this Clara, but my thought in this is about the baby. You must ask yourself if you can love this child unconditionally, even though it was conceived in violence?"

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clara gave him an understanding smile. "Thank you, Vincent. You have such a wonderfully clear way of expressing yourself. You're right, I need to be very sure of that."

"If for any reason you decide that you couldn't raise the child yourself, I do know that we have a couple here Below that have been trying for a child for several years. They would make wonderful parents. Or if you wouldn't feel comfortable seeing the child every day, I'm sure Peter knows of good people Above that would love to adopt a child. But if you do choose to keep the baby and raise it here, I can assure you that you will have all the help you could need. When I finally brought Jacob home I had no end of volunteers to help me. And of course, I will be here to offer whatever meager experience I have to give."

"Meager!? Vincent, Jacob is an incredibly well adjusted, loving, little boy! I would say you have done a fantastic job raising him!"

"Thank you, Clara. That means a lot to me. Now, while we wait for an answer from Peter, I was thinking we could visit the Whispering Gallery. It's a favorite place of mine when I need to think."

"What an intriguing name! Why is it called that?"

"As you stand in certain places you can hear voices from the world Above. No one knows where in the city they come from or quite how we can hear them. That's what makes it so magical."

"I'd love to go."

Extending his hand, Vincent helped Clara to her feet, once again marveling at the ease with which she accepted him. They walked in companionable silence, with Jacob riding on his father's shoulders.

When they arrived, Vincent showed her favorite place on the bridge where nothing but silence could be heard. Once he was sure Clara felt comfortable there, he said, "I will leave you some time to think, Clara, and go have a game of chess with Father. I will return afterwards, hopefully with a message from Peter."

"Thank you, Vincent. I am always amazed at how you seem to anticipate my needs."

With a half smile he nodded and started from the chamber.

"Want to stay with Rara, Dada!" Jacob exclaimed.

"She needs some time alone, son. We are going to see Grandpa."

Heaving a very adult sounding sigh, Jacob conceded, "Okay, Dada."

Arriving in Father's study, Vincent expressed his desire for a game of chess and since Father never turned down a chance to play, they quickly became immersed in a game, while Jacob played with his toys on the floor.

They were about three quarters done with the game when instead of a note from Peter, the man himself arrived.

After greetings were done, Vincent said, "You didn't need to rush down Peter. Clara was willing to come to your office."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Father wanted to know since this was the first he knew of Peter being contacted.

"All the note I got said was that she wanted to see me first thing in the morning at my office," Peter answered.

"Vincent?" Father questioned.

Seeing the look on Vincent's face, Peter interjected, "If she wanted to see me in my capacity as her doctor, then patient confidentiality might be in order here Jacob. Do either of you know where I can find Clara?"

"She is in the Whispering Gallery. If Father will watch Jacob for me, I will bring her to you in the hospital chamber, Peter," Vincent replied, getting to his feet.

"Vincent, remember her fear of men…it would be better to send one of the children or a woman to get her," Peter advised.

"Clara and I met unexpectedly two days ago and amazingly enough she showed no fear of me. Now if you will excuse me, I will go and get her."

Peter nodded, looking stunned, and even though it was clear that Father was still wondering what was going on, he agreed to watch Jacob so Vincent could go.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Not wanting to startle her, Vincent softly called Clara's name when he entered the Whispering Gallery. She looked up and smiled at him. Then, getting to her feet she walked over to him.

"Vincent, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this and have decided that if I am pregnant I want to keep the baby and raise him or her down here. With friends like you and Mary to help me, I know I'll be fine. Did Dr. Alcott agree to see me tomorrow?"

"He actually answered the message in person and came Below. He's waiting for you in the hospital chamber."

"Oh, he didn't have to come all this way!"

"I think he felt you would be more comfortable here instead of coming to his office."

"How thoughtful of him. We shouldn't keep him waiting then."

They walked together to the hospital chamber and Vincent stopped at the entrance to say, "I need to collect Jacob from Father and put him to bed. I'll be in our chamber if you'd like to talk when you're done here."

"Thank you, Vincent. I will take you up on that," she replied and entered the chamber.

Walking in slowly, Clara wasn't exactly sure what she hoped the outcome of the test would be. She had always wanted to marry and have a family one day, but she had never considered being a 'single mother'. Because she had been saving herself for marriage, and being raped had never entered her thoughts, she'd always believed she would have the loving support of a husband when she had a child. But now that she was 'soiled goods' as her grandmother would say, what man would even want her? Oh, she was sure that many women in this 'enlightened' time didn't come to their marriage bed as virgins, but Clara had to consider if she would want to be with a man who thought that was okay. Still, that had little to do with the here and now. And in actual fact, so did whatever she wished. You couldn't become pregnant, or stop being pregnant, by a wish.

Taking a deep breath, she looked Peter in the eye, but before she could make her request, he said, "Hello, Clara. How are you doing this evening?"

"Fine, Dr. Alcott. Thank you for coming tonight, but I could have come to you."

"It's no trouble at all, my dear, and if you feel comfortable doing so, you may call me Peter. Everyone here Below does," he added the last part on a chuckle.

"Thank you, Peter, and as to the reason I wanted to see you…well, Jacob thinks that I'm pregnant."

"He does?! Then why in the world did he claim to have no idea of why I'm here? And that aside, why didn't he run the pregnancy test himself if that is what he thought?" Peter exclaimed in confusion.

"Because he's only eleven and a half months old?" she questioned perplexedly.

"Eleven…oh! You mean Baby Jacob!"

"Yes…who else would I mean?"

"Father's real name is Jacob Wells. Vincent named his son after him. I've known Jacob since medical school, long before he was known as 'Father'."

"Ah, I see," she smiled softly.

"So, how does it come about that Baby Jacob thinks you're pregnant?"

"Truthfully, he doesn't seem to 'think' it. He assures Vincent and I that he 'knows' it!"

"But how?"

"Vincent believes that Jac…Baby Jacob has started forming a Bond with me."

"I see. That must be difficult for him to accept since Catherine isn't here. I would think that if she were here, Baby Jacob would have had that with her."

"Yes, we talked about that. I think at first it did bother him, but now he seems to be fine with it."

"How interesting! The two of you seem to have gotten to know each other rather well lately! But for now, we should get to the test, or they might send out a search party for us."

Peter explained what he needed, after receiving her nod to go ahead. As both of them waited for the results, he asked, "If you are pregnant, have you thought about what you will do?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep the baby, and raise it here Below."

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Is that something you want to do?" Peter asked.

"While it's not the ideal way, I dreamed of having a child. I have always wanted to be a mother, so I guess I wouldn't be unhappy to be pregnant."

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order, Clara, because your test is positive. You're going to have a baby."

"Thank you, Peter," she said getting up and heading for the door. "I need to tell Vincent!"

Before he could reply she was out the door, leaving him thinking that she was acting like Vincent was the father!

In his chamber, Vincent knew the instant she got the news. He had felt her nervousness up to the moment Peter gave her the results. Then a jolt of conflicting emotions ran through as she heard the news. He felt some fear, and confusion from her, and a moment of regret, quickly followed by happiness, as he sensed her approaching his chamber.

She called out softly to let him know that she was there and entered at his invitation.

Vincent smiled gently at her eager look and simply said, "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant!" Clara gasped almost breathlessly, as if she still had some trouble believing it.

"And you are happy about it," he stated rather than questioned.

"Yes, I guess I am," she replied a bit surprised to discover the truth of his statement.

"Then I am happy for you too."

Impulsively Clara moved closer to him and before he even realized what was happening, he was hugged.

At first he was stunned and stood frozen in her arms, then taking in the warm feelings of friendship and happiness flowing from her, he moved to return the hug. Catherine could have told anyone that would listen that Vincent was the world's best hugger since that was about the only contact they had shared in their relationship. But she wasn't there, and Clara would soon find that truth out for herself.

When the hug ended Vincent looked down into her upturned face and asked, "When and how do you want to let everyone know the news?"

"I don't really know. I hadn't thought about that yet. How is it usually done?"

"Oh, several ways. Some people make an announcement at dinner when everyone is gathered, or at a concert, or other event. Some just let us find out when the mother starts 'showing'. So there really isn't any set way, just whatever you're comfortable with."

"Well, the gatherings wouldn't be a good idea for me. But you and Peter know and if we tell Mary and Father, then I guess word could just spread gradually or could be explained when I start to show."

"You have forgotten one other person that knows, and I have to tell you that Jacob hasn't been taught to keep secrets yet," Vincent admitted with a rueful grin.

"Are you saying your son is a blabbermouth, Vincent?" she teased.

Vincent took a quick seat on his bed as laughter overtook him. When he could finally control himself enough to speak, he gasped, "I haven't heard that term in a very long time, but yes, it describes Jacob exceptionally well."

Grinning back at him, Clara said, "Well then, after telling Mary and Father, I guess we can just see what happens."

"Father and Peter are probably in his study now, we could ask Mary to join us if you feel comfortable telling them now?"

"As long as you are with me I'm sure I'll be fine."

Vincent smiled at her and replied, "Just let me take a peek in on Jacob and make sure he's alright, and then we can go."

"Of course, may I go with you?"

Reaching out for her hand, he led the way to the small alcove that Jacob's crib was in. The baby was sleeping peacefully. After Vincent lovingly straightened Jacob's blanket, he and Clara headed to Father's study.

Entering the large chamber, they found Mary was already there serving tea to Father and Peter. She said she would call for more as Vincent and Clara came into the room and settled themselves.

Clara waited for the tea to arrive and everyone to have a fresh cup before making her announcement. "The reason I wanted to see Dr…Peter was to have a pregnancy test. It turns out that I am going to have a baby."

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Silence fell on the room. Vincent and Peter were waiting for the others to react. Mary and Father were unsure what to say to this startling news.

Finally it was Mary that spoke, "My dear! Please know that we are here for you and we'll help in anyway we can!"

"Thank you, Mary. I'm sure that I will need to rely on all of you. I'm going to have the baby and raise it here Below, if that is still allowed?"

Father quickly assured her, "Of course you are welcome to remain here Clara! This is your home for as long as you desire it to be!"

"Thank you, Father. I know I haven't been here long, but this truly does feel like home to me."

"Well, now that that's settled, we should go over a few things you need to be aware of in the coming months. You hurried off to tell Vincent the news so quickly, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier," Peter suggested.

Vincent could feel Father's speculative gaze on him and knew there would be some questions about Peter's comment later when they could be alone. However, as Peter went over his list of 'do's and don'ts' with Clara, Father couldn't help but add a few comments of his own. When the talk turned to the actual delivery, Mary stepped in at Clara's first sign of discomfort.

"I have delivered nearly a hundred babies and would be happy to deliver yours if you'd like Clara."

Vincent could no longer deny that some form of Bond was developing between Clara and himself as he felt her relief at Mary's words. At first, he'd thought that maybe it was an extension of what she and Jacob shared through his Bond with his son. But tonight, with Jacob safely tucked in bed and fast asleep, he was still able to sense her feelings and that worried him! After all, look what happened to the only other woman he'd had a Bond with!

No, that wasn't really fair. Clara wasn't out running around in the world Above getting into dangerous situations. If he were to be truly honest with himself, it was the fact that the only other person he'd ever shared a Bond with was someone he'd loved, deeply and completely. He felt that this new Bond somehow betrayed Catherine.

He was also afraid of what this could mean! He had felt the Bond with Catherine from that first moment. It might even have been what allowed him to find her that night in the park. The love had come later. He had felt the first stirrings during the time of her convalescence. That was part of the reason he had stayed away from her all those months before going to see her. But then when he couldn't resist, he knew that he did love her, the instant he saw her again.

So now, his fear was that it might be starting all over again! Was he about to fall in love with Clara? If so, that would truly betray Catherine! Oh, he knew all the arguments…'Catherine was gone…she wouldn't want him to mourn her forever…she would want him to be happy…even love again…' but that didn't stop his feelings of betraying her! She hadn't even been gone a full year!

Could he really love again? Loving Catherine had been the best, and the most painful, thing that had ever happened to him. Could he risk his heart again? It had nearly destroyed him when Catherine had died. If it hadn't been for Jacob, he was sure he wouldn't have survived. Even if he was willing to risk his own heart, what about Jacob? How would his son react to all the changes that this would make? It was then that Vincent had to smile a bit to himself. Jacob would handle it just fine! In fact, it was almost as if he had picked out Clara for his father. The Bond that the two of them shared had been what had started all this. So, knowing Jacob would be fine, just left the questions of what it was that Jacob's daddy wanted? Vincent guessed that all he could do was wait and see how things worked out.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Then Vincent had to pose the question of 'what of Clara?' She had given no indication of having feelings for him other than friendship! After what she had been through he had to wonder if she ever would…for anyone…not him in particular.

He would, of course, be there to help her through her pregnancy. Something he would always regret not being able to do with Catherine. As he'd thought back on that time he was pretty sure she had come to tell him about the baby, the night before she'd been kidnapped, when she'd talked about all the 'gifts' waiting for him. If he hadn't been so full of self pity that night, things might have been so very different. If she'd told him, stayed Below, she would have been safe. All that was in the past now and couldn't be changed. He could be there for Clara, making sure she didn't go through it all alone.

"Vincent!" Father's voice finally got through to him. It was clear from the vexed look on his face, and the amused ones on Peter and Mary's, that this wasn't the first time Father had called his name.

"Yes, Father?" Vincent answered calmly as if nothing were amiss.

Instead of repeating what ever had been the reason for getting his attention, Father asked, "What has you so distracted?"

"You have my attention now, Father. What did you want?"

Once again he got the 'we will talk about this later' look before Father answered, "The question was, where would you want to move while the work is being done?"

"Move? I don't understand."

"Surely you don't want Jacob and yourself to remain in your chamber with all that dust and noise!"

"Father, I am sorry, you need to back track further. I have no idea what you are referring to."

Clara stepped in to help at the sight of Father's affronted stare. "We had been talking about moving me from a guest chamber to a more permanent one.

Where I am is so close to Mary, that it would be better when I'm ready to deliver. It was decided that I move to a permanent chamber to get it set up for myself and the baby and then temporarily return to the one I am in now close to my delivery date. That was how the subject of you moving came up."

"Yes," Father took up the tale. "Cullen had reminded me that he would need you and Jacob to move while he worked on that small guest chamber next door to yours."

Noticing the still confused look on Vincent's face, Mary filled in the rest. "Because that guest chamber is so small it's rarely used. Cullen thought that it would be a nice birthday gift for Jacob, to give him a chamber of his own."

"It is a thoughtful gift, but I don't think Jacob is old enough to be that far from me yet, and I still don't understand why we'd have to move?"

"He's planning to create an access passage through the bathing chamber that you and Father share. That way you will only be a few steps away from his room. But while they are cutting through the wall, it will be messy and noisy," Mary finished the story.

"I see. Thank you all for filling me in. I am sorry I was so lost in thought that you had to repeat everything. I think it's a wonderful idea and Jacob and I will be happy to move anywhere open during the time the work crew needs."

"Good, I will tell him," Father said.

After Mary had poured them each a second cup of tea, Peter asked, "Jacob, how are you fixed for new chambers at the moment?"

"Vincent probably has the most up to date information on that, my old friend. Why do you ask?"

Peter stunned them all by replying, "Well, since my daughter, Susan, accepted that teaching job in Oregon, the house has seemed so large and empty. I've been giving a lot of thought to retiring and know I might be of some help to you if I were to move here Below."

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Peter!" Mary and Father both exclaimed in surprise.

Father went on to add, "Well of course you and your medical skills would be welcome here, but are you sure you would be happy living Below?" 

"Yes, I think I would. I have always admired this world you've created and I would like to become a permanent part of this amazing community of people."

"I'm sure I can say that a meeting of the Council is just a formality! You would be very welcome, Peter!" Father assured him.

"There are two chambers that might be suitable now and in another few weeks two more should be ready, if those don't agree with you," Vincent informed him.

"It will take me at least a month to take care of my practice and sell the house. Please don't hold up a chamber for me yet. I'll choose one from the next set available," Peter responded.

"Just let us know when you will be ready, Peter, and we can help you bring down whatever you would like to keep with you," Father offered.

"Thank you, Jacob. I think a lot of the furniture I have might be useful here for everyone. Personally, I don't think I would need much more than a bed and desk."

"Peter, I don't mean to presume, but if you don't need the money from the sale of the house, but maybe it could be used by our young people attending university. It is so hard these days to find somewhere safe that is still reasonably priced," Mary shyly suggested.

"That is a capital idea, Mary! Peter what do you think?" Father chimed in.

"I have a tidy nest egg and selling the practice would add to that, so selling the house wouldn't be necessary," Peter nodded his agreement.

"You wouldn't need money here Below anyway, Peter," Vincent added.

"No, but there are a few things that I know are needed for the hospital chamber and I would like to bring them with me."

"But you have already done so much for us with the money from Catherine's estate!" Father protested, and then looked guiltily at Vincent for speaking the name that no one seemed to want to bring up when he was around.

Vincent sighed, as Peter assured Father, "I would have done much more if you all had let me! As it is, the memorial scholarship fund I set up for any of the tunnel children to go Above to college barely scratched the surface of her estate. Vincent nearly fainted when I showed him the amount I put into a trust fund for Jacob. Even opening free health and legal clinics hardly put a dent in the funds available. I only wish you would let me do more! You know Catherine would have wanted it used for anything needed here Below. She considered all of you her family."

"Peter, I know I am still very new here, but I am always hearing about how much aid is received from the Helpers…well, I was wondering…if maybe there was a way some of this money could be used to help them?" Clara asked hesitantly.

"That is an exceptional idea!" Vincent exclaimed. "Thank you, Clara! I'm sure we can find ways to help our Helpers."

"Most of them wouldn't want to accept charity, but what about offering them loans to expand or improve businesses. The repayment cost could be structured to their ability to pay back, with low interest rates," Mary offered.

"Wonderful idea!" Father added, and then turned a stern eye on Clara, "And you, my dear, never be afraid to offer ideas just because you are new here! Sometimes, like this one, it takes fresh eyes to see something we should have done from the first!"

"Yes, thank you, Clara! Our Helpers certainly deserve this!" Vincent praised her.

Blushing, Clara just nodded her head.

"Well, it is getting late, and I have early office hours in the morning. I should be going," Peter said getting to his feet.

"I should go and check on Jacob, so will also say my good nights. Clara, may I walk you back to your chamber?" Vincent asked, offering her a hand.

"Yes, thank you. Good night, all," she replied, taking his hand and preparing to leave with him.

Good nights were said all around and Mary gathered up the tea things to return them to the kitchen before she retired for the evening.

Father's plan was to wait for Vincent to be back in his own chamber and then go to talk to him. He had several concerns regarding his son's relationship with Clara!

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Vincent was not at all surprised to find Father waiting for him in his chamber when he returned from walking Clara to hers. He had known that this was coming from the way Father had been acting, and knowing Father's habit of confronting things head on, had suspected that this confrontation wouldn't wait for morning.

"Hello, Father. If you will give me just a minute to check on Jacob…"

"I already checked on him when I came in. He's just fine, Vincent."

"That may be, but I'd like to look in on him myself. I will return momentarily," Vincent stated firmly and stepped into the alcove where Jacob's crib was.

He truly hadn't meant this small act to be one of defiance; he simply loved checking in on his sleeping son. He wanted to savor every moment of Jacob's life and it just seemed like his babyhood was slipping by so fast. In two and half weeks he would already be a year old! It was so hard to grasp. Giving Jacob a gentle kiss on his head, Vincent straightened the blanket that his son always seemed to manage to kick off and then went back to face Father.

"Shall I put on some tea, Father?"

"No, thank you Vincent, I've had quite enough to drink tonight. The facilities seem farther away in the middle of the night than they used to," he answered with a sigh.

"Maybe a chamber pot in your room so you do not need to go out in the night?"

Father considered his son's words for a moment before replying, "That might be a wise solution, however it is not the reason I am here to talk to you."

"I didn't think it was, Father. You are concerned about Clara?"

"Not about just her, Vincent! But about what is going on between the two of you!"

"We are friends, Father," he answered mildly.

"There is something more between you! I know!"

"It does seem as if we are developing a Bond, yes Father."

"Vincent! You know what happened the last time you had a Bond…"

Vincent got to his feet quickly, startling Father into silence. As he paced the chamber, he said, "Yes, Father! I am fully aware of what happened to Catherine! But need I remind you that at the end, it was the _lack_ of our Bond that kept me from saving her life!"

"I'm sorry, Vincent! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I was only concerned about you getting into another relationship so soon and with Clara pregnant…well, she has some very emotional issues to deal with."

"First of all, Father, I cherish every memory of Catherine, the good and the bad. Secondly, your concern for my relationships is all well and good, but I am thirty five years old and capable of handling my own relationships. Last, but not least, helping Clara through these emotional issues that she has to deal with is a part of what friends do for each other. You can be sure that if, or when, I need your council about any of these matters, I will be sure to ask for your advice."

"Vincent, I only have your best welfare at heart!" Father protested.

"I'm sure you do, Father, but just as I can't prevent my son from falling down and skinning his knees, I can only be there to offer comfort and dry his tears when he needs me too. There are times fathers must learn to let go of their children and allow them to show their parent how well they have learned from their teachings."

"You're trying to tell me that it is past time I let you grow up on your own?"

Looking down at Father from his nearly foot taller height, Vincent said, "I think I might have done that while your back was turned, Father."

"I guess so, Vincent. I'm sorry to have been overbearing, but I am sure there will be times when you will find it hard to let little Jacob do things he wishes to do that you know are dangerous."

"I'm sure I will, Father, but it will have to be done if he is to grow into a confident man able to make his own choices in life."

"You also seem to have grown wiser while I wasn't looking. I will say good night then, Vincent, and wish you only the best."

"Thank you, Father. Have a good night."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Because of a burst water pipe near the lower chambers, and Clara moving into her new chamber, she and Vincent didn't have much time to spend together over the next three days. He was very busy with the repair and clean up, while all her extra time was spent moving to and then arranging her new living space. This cut their time together to when Vincent dropped Jacob off at the nursery in the mornings. He worked such long hours that someone else would pick up his son in the evenings.

Vincent tried to arrive a bit earlier than usual so they would have a few minutes to talk. But, because he was so popular with the tunnel children, they flocked to him the moment he came in. Clara always seemed happy to see him, but their conversation was limited because of the children wanting his attention.

Finally the pipe was fixed and the clean up was done. Clara was moved into her new chamber and the two of them had time once again to spend together. When Vincent stopped at the nursery to pick up Jacob that evening he found a moment to ask Clara, "I know you usually have dinner alone in your chamber, but I was wondering if this evening you would mind if Jacob and I joined you? We have a gift for your new home, and I'd like to bring it by."

"That would be lovely, Vincent, and just so you know, the two of you would be welcome with or without a gift," she assured him with a smile.

"We'll be there at six if that is alright?"

"It is. I'll see you then."

Mary had been close enough to hear the interchange and smiled as she put abandoned toys back on the shelf.

Vincent carried the basket that William had put their dinner in with one hand, and the gift for Clara in the other. Because of that, Jacob was walking in front of his father carrying a rather large package tied up with a velvet ribbon. He had insisted that he could do it when Vincent had been ready to tuck the package into the basket. With an indulgent smile and a watchful eye, Vincent had allowed Jacob to carry it to dinner with Clara.

As usual, Jacob announced their arrival with a loud cry of, "Rara! Rara!", rather than the decidedly more quiet and subtle way his father would have. Bold or not, Clara greeted the child's entrance with open arms and a bright smile.

Vincent stepped into the doorway just as his son threw himself into Rara's arms, package and all. "Hello, you two. Welcome to my new chamber," she said.

"It already looks like you are at home here," Vincent replied.

"I feel that way! Everyone has been so helpful and generous! Rebecca gave me some wonderful candlesticks and Mary presented me with this lovely quilt from her sewing group," Clara indicated the brightly colored blanket on her bed.

"I hope you can find room for our chamber-warming gift as well," Vincent told her after placing the dinner basket on the table at one end of the chamber. He brought the small bookcase over to her.

"Oh, Vincent! It's lovely! Thank you so much. This will go perfectly next to my reading chair. Did you make it?"

"No, I'm afraid my talents with wood are more in the repair and restore line. I leave the creating to Cullen. I found this in the small storeroom near my chamber then just cleaned and refinished it."

"Well, you did a beautiful job! It looks like new! I'm sure that I will get a lot of use out of it."

"Jacob, give Clara the package you have," he instructed his son.

"Here, Rara!" Jacob happily complied.

"Thank you, Jacob!" she said taking the gift from him. Opening it she found a copy of Gone With The Wind. "Oh!" she cried looking up at Vincent, "How did you know this is one of my all time favorites?"

"I admit that I had help there. Mary told me."

"Oh, I don't care how you found out!" she hugged the book to her. "Thank you both!" She gave Jacob another cuddle and then walking over to Vincent, gave him a thank you hug.

Just as she was about to pull away, Vincent had finally brought his arms up to hug her back. Feeling his arms go around her, Clara hugged him once again.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Thinking that he had been ignored long enough, Jacob loudly declared, "Me hungry!"

At that, Vincent quickly backed up almost as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

Clara turned to the child and told him, "I am too, Jacob. Shall we see what William has packed for us?"

His eager nod was all the answer she needed to begin pulling things from the basket. Vincent stood there in the middle of the room at a loss as to what to do next. Taking pity on his confusion, Clara asked, "Vincent, would you mind making some tea?"

"Of course," he answered and moved over to the corner of the room where a small brazier was set up with a teapot and fixings near by.

Clara wasn't sure quite what was going on either. She had hoped that tonight there would be a chance for her to talk to Vincent about it, but his feelings were in such turmoil that she wasn't sure if this would be a good time.

Over the last few days she had become more and more aware of his feelings, even when he was no where in sight! The first day, she just sensed that something wasn't 'right' with him. Then, as the second day had come and gone without them being able to talk, she sensed 'frustration'. She quieted her mind that night before bed and realized it had something to do with her!

The next morning, when he dropped Jacob off, she tried to get a moment to talk to him, but the children were so eager to see him that it wasn't possible. When they were all down for their after lunch nap, she had time to focus on Vincent and what she discovered caused her to reach for a chair and quickly sink into it.

He was frustrated at not being able to spend time with her! This shook her and oddly pleased her at the same time. However, Mary's look of inquiry got her back on her feet to finish cleaning up the mess thirteen children under five could make of a meal. She could think of nothing else all through the day and then when he had asked to have dinner with her this evening she wondered if he somehow had felt her need to talk to him.

The meal was up to William's usual standards, which was to say, it was wonderful. The three of them chatted about their day with Jacob eagerly bathing in the attention of two of his favorite adults. After Jacob's happy telling of his day's adventures, Vincent told Clara that while he didn't mind helping with repairs like he had been doing for the last few days, what he did regret was not being able to teach his classes during times like that. Father was always willing to step in, but Vincent missed the times with the children.

Clara smiled at him understanding his love of children and reported, "Mary says that when the next lessons start there are three of our nursery children that will be ready to join them. I can tell she's both proud that they are ready and at the same time, she's sorry to let them leave her care."

"It's always the same with our teachers, each one is proud that the child is ready to move on, but sad to see them go at the same time."

"I imagine Jacob will be the star of whatever class he is in. He's a very intelligent boy, but that's not surprising since his mother was a formidable attorney and his father is a scholar, poet, and…"

"Water pipe repairman?" Vincent finished for her with a rare toothy grin. It was his habit to be careful about showing his fangs. He felt there were enough obvious differences that he didn't need to advertize ones that could remain hidden.

Sensing, once again, his feelings, Clara gently smiled and told him, "It's good to see you smile. I bet there was quite a while when you thought you might never smile again."

"Yes, if not for Jacob I truly think there was a time I could have ended my life. But the first time I held him I was filled with such wonder and I wanted to smile so badly. I resisted, however, because his captor and Catherine's killer, was watching, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction!"

"So you communicated your joy at seeing him through your Bond with him," she stated with confidence.

"Yes."

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Vincent…have you…I mean I've noticed that there seems to be some kind of…connection forming between us as well, and I was wondering if you had been aware of it too?"

"I have, but I've been trying to fight it or deny it," he admitted slowly.

"May I ask why?"

"Of course you may, Clara! I want nothing but honesty between us. You see, I've only ever had a Bond with Catherine, and later Jacob. I never had one with Father or Mary whom I've spent my whole life with, only with Catherine. I was afraid that if I was developing a Bond with you that I would be betraying her and what we had. I was also afraid of what it could mean…"

She waited patiently for him to go on, but when the silence drew on, she gently encouraged, "Can you tell me why?"

"I was afraid that since I had only ever had a Bond with Catherine, whom I loved, and that we had that Bond before we realized we loved each other, that it might mean I was starting to fall in love again."

"Vincent, I know you've probably been told that Catherine would want you to go on with your life and to be happy again. Everyone that has lost someone hears that, because it is all your friends and family know to say. Well, that and that the loss you feel will get easier with time. But when you lose someone that you love as much as you loved…and still love, Catherine, you never get over that loss. I watched my mother suffer the loss of my father and in the end I knew that I never wanted to love unless I could find a love as deep as the one they shared, and like what you shared with Catherine. If we are fated to love each other, then I can tell you that I will, and you should too, thank her every day for that love!"

He stared at her in astonishment. Never had he expected this response to his words! How could this woman, who had been hurt so badly, still have such an incredibly beautiful loving spirit? He had expressed fear that he might be falling in love with her and her reaction was to say that if it were true she would thank Catherine! "I don't understand. Clara, how…why…would you be grateful to Catherine?"

"Wasn't she the one that opened your heart to love? Didn't her love open an entirely new world of feelings and emotions to you? Feelings and emotions that you had only read about by the great writers in history? Didn't those words suddenly come alive when you looked into her eyes?"

Amazement. That was what he felt hearing her words. She described so accurately what he had only been able to express in his writings. How had she known? There was no way she could have read his journal, and from what Peter had told Father and him, she hadn't been loved before herself. Then how could she have known?!

The only way he would get his answer was to ask the question, but first he needed to answer hers. "Yes, that is what Catherine's love did for me. You describe it so exactly, how did you know?"

"It was the kind of love my parents had, the kind of love that I hope to one day have for myself. Catherine had to have been an incredible woman for you to have loved her like that."

"Catherine brought light into my world of darkness. It was as if I merely existed before she came into my life. I started to live that night I found her in the park."

"She was a lucky woman. Not just that you found her that night, but to have had someone as magnificent as you to love her."

"I was blessed by her love. To think that someone as beautiful as Catherine could love someone like me…"

"Oh Vincent! Don't you have any idea how special you are? Not just your looks, granted they make you unique, but you are so amazingly beautiful inside too! You have the soul of a poet, the mind of a philosopher, and the heart of a lion!"

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

His start of surprise could be felt along the Bond. No one ever mentioned the 'L' word around him for fear of either offending or casting speculations on his origins. But here Clara was breaking all kinds of unwritten Below rules…talking to him about Catherine, relationships, and now bringing up that word.

Smiling she placed her hand over his on the table, "I wasn't referring to your features, Vincent. I really did mean your heart. You have the heart of a lion. Your love for Catherine showed a bravery that is rare in the world Above or Below! The two of you must have had to fight all kinds of odds to be together. I'm sure there were many against your relationship, and Catherine wouldn't have been able to tell any of her friends about you. In a way, that part had to have been harder on her, and yet the two of you loved! You had the kind of love that is the stuff of legend! Anyone I care to ask here Below has a story to tell about the love you two shared and how it warmed their hearts and this world. Not only that, but your love created that amazing little boy over there asleep on my bed."

Vincent confirmed her words with a glance. It seemed the conversation of the two adults had been boring to young Jacob, but not to his father! "Clara, I've never had any one express that so eloquently! It was almost as if you were there!"

"Don't you know how loved Catherine was by everyone here Below?"

"Yes, I do, but…"

"But nothing! The love the two of you shared inspired everyone who was blessed enough to witness it."

"Thank you, Clara. It is so good to be able to talk to someone so openly about Catherine."

"You're very welcome, Vincent. Anytime you want to talk about her I am willing to listen, and I hope that you are keeping her memory alive for Jacob as well."

"I am. Before you came along, he was the only one I felt I could talk to about her."

"I'm glad that's no longer the case."

"So am I. I will always be grateful for your insight and beautiful words."

"You and Jacob are very special to me. I'm glad we became friends," she smiled brightly at him.

"As am I, Clara. I would like to stay longer and talk, but I should probably put that young man to bed," he said, nodding at his son. "And then I should check in with Father and beat him at a game of chess. I believe he's been missing me these last few days also."

"I'm sure he has," she laughed. "Maybe you could even let him win the game?"

"Oh no! He would be even more upset about me letting him win than he would be about losing! Also, losing to him would only make his suspicious that something was going on with me. I haven't lost a game to him since I was ten years old unless I was upset or distracted."

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe we could go for a walk after dinner tomorrow night then? There are still so many places I have heard about and haven't seen yet."

"I would be pleased to be your guide. However, I think I should get a sitter for Jacob, he would just want to run around and be distracting."

"Whatever you think is best," she answered, as she placed their left over dinner items back in the basket. "You can just leave this here. One of the children always comes by to pick up my dinner trays."

He rose to his feet, saying, "Then I will do so." Giving her a smile, he went to the bed to pick up Jacob and turned before leaving to tell her, "Good night, Clara, and thank you again for the opportunity to talk so freely."

"You're welcome, Vincent, and good night."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After putting Jacob to bed, Vincent headed to Father's study. He marveled at how comfortable he had become as a father. When he'd first brought Jacob Below he had a hard time letting his son out of his sight. It wasn't uncommon to see the baby with Vincent wherever he went. Even with no end of babysitting offers, it was still weeks before he would let Jacob be more than an arms reach away. Baby Jacob even attended the classes his father taught. But now, months later, Vincent could even leave his son unattended in his crib and go to Father's study for a game of chess of even just a cup of tea and a chat. He had come to understand that the Bond that linked them always let him know where Jacob was and if he was safe.

"Vincent, how are you?" Father greeted him as he entered the study.

"I am well, Father. Your grandson is sleeping and I was wondering if you would enjoy a game of chess?"

"I would! Would you like some tea as well? Mary just made a fresh pot before leaving for bed."

"Yes, thank you," he replied and set up the chess board while Father poured them each a cup.

"So, since the repairs are finished, I assume you will be returning to your classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, Father, and thank you again for substituting for me."

"Think nothing of it! You know I enjoy teaching and I left notes for you on how far each class has gotten, although I know the children would be glad to tell you."

"I find it interesting that it amazes newcomers how eager all our children are to learn, but I've never found any of our children that lack a thirst for knowledge. No matter what direction that thirst led them, they have always been enthusiastic about learning."

"I agree, Vincent. The world Above seems fraught with students that drop out or have behavioral problems. Why Peter was telling me that schools are putting in metal detectors because the children are bringing guns to school! Can you imagine?!" Father asked in shocked tones.

"The world is a violent one in many ways, Father. I often find it hard to comprehend how people there treat each other. A hand extended in friendship and kindness gleans so much more than one in anger and hate."

"Yes," Father sighed. "We missed you at dinner tonight, Vincent."

"I had dinner with Clara," his son explained mildly.

"I thought she ate in her chamber?"

"She does, we joined her there."

"Vincent, that might give the impression of impropriety!"

"Father, we are friends, and we had Jacob there as a chaperone."

"A one year old is hardly a chaperone, Vincent!" Father protested.

"Are you really suggesting that two friends need a chaperone? We spent most of the evening talking about Catherine."

"You did?! What could Clara know of Catherine to have such a prolonged discussion?"

"Quite a lot actually. It seems that there are many here Below that are willing to talk about Catherine to anyone who will listen, with the exception of me."

"They…we…none of us want to hurt you by talking of something so painful, Vincent."

"Catherine's death was painful, but she brought more than pain to my life, Father! She brought joy, happiness, laughter, and a love that will always fill my heart. She also gave me Jacob, the greatest gift I've ever been given. I want…no, I need to talk about that. Clara understands that and allows me to."

After a few moments of quiet thought Father answered, "Then I'm glad she does, Vincent. However, if you ever want someone else to talk with about Catherine, I want you to know that I will be here for you."

"Thank you, Father. I believe that it's your move…"

"Yes, well, it seems that you already have my bishop in danger…"

"I am sorry, Father. Clara suggested that I should let you win…"

"You will do not such thing!" he interrupted. "That is NOT how I taught you to play and I would be very disappointed in you if you did that!"

"That is what I told her, Father," Vincent replied with a grin as he made his next move.

"A good thing you did!"

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I will be at dinner tomorrow, Father, but I had intended to ask if you would be able to keep Jacob for a few hours afterwards?"

"More pipe repairs?" Father asked, almost entirely certain of the negative answer he would receive.

"No, Clara and I are going for a walk. I am planning on showing her several places she's heard about, but hasn't visited yet."

"I see. Well, she couldn't have a better guide and I will be happy to watch my grandson."

"Thank you, Father."

They had a lovely evening together seeing many places that Clara had on her list. Unfortunately there were a few like the unnamed river and the Crystal Caverns that they couldn't see in one night, but Vincent promised he would take her before her pregnancy advanced so much that she wouldn't be able to make the trips.

Then, after such a nice night, something happened that really disturbed Vincent. Clara suddenly had less time for him. Whenever he would suggest that they do something in the evening she always claimed to have other things to do. He could tell that in some vague way the reason she was avoiding him had something to do with him. He could also tell that the excuses she gave to his invitations were lies.

What Vincent couldn't figure out was what he had done to offend her. If she had been upset or off put by his talk of possibly falling love with her, then why had she gone with him the next night and not started avoiding him right away? No matter how many times he went over their tour night, he could think of nothing that would have caused this new behavior.

Maybe if he had been a more confident man in the ways of relationships he would have asked her why this was happening, but that wasn't the case. However, his lack of confidence didn't keep him from checking in on her through the Bond. Unfortunately what he discovered disturbed him even more, rather than reassuring him that she was all right.

Several times over the week that followed their tour night, he felt from her an almost overwhelming sadness. There were even times he knew she was crying! The first time that happened, he couldn't help but let himself be drawn to her with the idea of helping in some way.

What he found when he arrived at the Mirror Pool both confused and unsettled him. Clara was there with Jamie. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Not only that, but he had seen Clara quickly hide something behind her back. His desire was to linger to see if he could figure out what was going on, but it was clear as each of them wiped away the evidence of their tears that they weren't going to resume their conversation until he left.

Three times in the next few days after that, it seemed that anytime he came into a room where Clara was, she would quickly hide something and the conversation with whomever she was with, would either stop or very obviously change to something completely different.

A week had gone by and Vincent could no longer take what was going on. Knowing that Father was not the best one to go to for relationship advice, especially when it came to his more unique son, Vincent decided that as the person Clara was closest to Below, Mary might be able to help. That decision made, he had to find a time to talk to Mary when Clara was not around. He knew she didn't attend the sewing circle from an admission from Clara during their vanished time together. She claimed that when it came to sewing she spent more time with the needle in her finger rather than the project so the only thing she could offer would be a blood sacrifice. Mary had laughingly told her she didn't need to attend.

Approaching the sewing room Vincent quietly asked if he could speak with Mary for a moment. She came out of the room at once, noticing his serious expression her natural desire to help anyone in need kicked in. "What is concerning you so, Vincent?"

"Mary, Clara seems to have been avoiding me this past week and I cannot think of a reason why. I was wondering if you knew of what I might have done to cause this?"

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Oh, my dear boy!" Mary fretted, placing her hand on his arm. "She's not upset with you at all! Please believe that, Vincent! You've done nothing wrong."

"But then what is it? Why has she turned away from me? I thought Clara and I were friends, Mary! If there is a problem, why wouldn't she come to me?"

Sighing, Mary looked up and down the passageway before answering him, "I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but…since it's only…"

Vincent stopped her before she could go any further, "Mary, if this is something she doesn't want me to know, then I will just have to accept that. I wouldn't want you to break any confidence Clara has shared with you."

She could see the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes as he said this. She could almost read his mind as he wondered why she had confided this problem in her rather than him. Mary knew how close the two of them had grown since that first unexpected meeting both, from observing them and what little Clara had let slip. She also knew that if Clara had any idea what she was doing to him, she would have been the first to tell him what was going on.

"Vincent, I'm sure that no matter how much Clara wanted what she is doing to remain a surprise, she wouldn't want you hurt in any way."

"Mary…"

"Shush!" she scolded as he tried to interrupt her. "Clara is simply working on a birthday gift for Jacob, my dear boy!"

He paused a moment considering her words and then shook his shaggy head, "No, it's something more than that. She's been so very emotional this week. I could feel her sadness on several occasions and four days ago I found her crying with Jamie at the Mirror Pool."

"I know, Vincent, and trust me, when you see what the gift is that she is working on, it will all come clear. But you can believe me when I tell you that Clara is not upset with you. In fact this gift is as much for you as it is for little Jacob."

A tear slid down his furred cheek as he couldn't hide the relief he felt at her words. "Thank you, Mary! I was so very worried that I had done something to irrevocably hurt our friendship."

"I doubt that you could, my dear boy. She values your friendship very highly."

"As do I hers, Mary. Thank you again for telling me what was happening," he said leaning over to give her a very warm hug.

"All I have even wanted was to see you happy, my dear boy, and I am glad to do anything to see that happen."

"You have been the only mother I have ever known and I am grateful for you."

"Oh hush you!" she exclaimed, blushing. "You go on now and let me get back to my sewing!"

"All right, Mary," he replied with an indulgent smile knowing she was a very humble and unassuming woman and that too much praise made her uncomfortable.

That evening in his chamber, when he once again felt that Clara was crying, instead of clamping down on his feelings through the Bond, he sent her calming, reassuring thoughts. Not knowing why she was sad, but willing to take Mary's word that Clara was not upset with him, he wanted her to know that he was there to offer support and comfort if she needed or wanted it.

He felt her relief instantly, her tears stopped and he could tell she was happy to feel him through the Bond.

Clara had been wondering, as she started her project, if Vincent would be able to tell through the Bond what she was doing. She knew that he could pick up on her emotions and she worried how he would react to what she was feeling. What she hadn't expected, was that after the first few days, the Bond seemed to shut down. She could no longer get a sense of what was going on with him and that puzzled her. Being new to having a connection like this with someone, she wasn't quite sure how it worked. Did it come and go at times? She really didn't think that it was likely. She would have thought if it was an issue of distance when he had been in the lower tunnels working on the water pipes. They would have been more likely to feel a lessening in the Bond rather than this week when he wasn't away. So the question still was, what was it that made their Bond feel somehow muted?

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As the week went on and her project kept progressing, she wondered if it was because she was spending less time with him. Clara knew that Jacob was missing the time they had been spending together in the evenings, but she made sure he understood what was going on when he had demanded to know. He had seemed satisfied with her answers and told her to hurry and finish so they could go back to spending time together!

It wasn't until that afternoon when she felt a huge rush of relief from Vincent and then a reopening of the flow of the Bond between them, that she finally thought he might be feeling hurt by her lack of time for him. Instantly, she had felt regret for having caused him any pain or worry. But, she had one more thing to do before her gift was finished and then she could go to him and try and explain. When this last thing once again caused her to cry, she this time felt Vincent's support and caring through the Bond and immediately felt better. The problem was now that her project was finished, and she could once again go back to spending her free time with Vincent, she still didn't want to tell him what it was she had been doing because the gift was in essence as much for him as it was for Jacob.

Knowing that Jacob would be in bed by that time of night, Clara decided that it would probably be best if she went to Vincent's chamber to talk to him. The Bond let her know that was where he was. Pausing at his doorway, she softly called his name so she wouldn't wake Jacob.

"Come in, Clara," he invited.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I was just reading, please do come in. Would you like some tea?" he inquired as he rose to his feet at her entrance.

"No, thank you. I just came by to apologize if I've seemed distant this past week."

"I was concerned that I had done something to upset you."

"Oh no! Oh, Vincent, no! It was nothing like that at all, and I'm sorry if my actions in anyway made you think so."

"It's all right Clara. As long as you are fine, then that's all that matters to me."

"It's not all right, Vincent! I value the trust and honesty that we have between us and I should never have kept what I was doing from you. I'm not yet used to this Bond and how it works. I didn't realize that my unexpected reactions to my project would alert you to what I was feeling and then make you wonder about my motives when I wouldn't tell you what was going on."

"Clara, you aren't required to tell me everything that is going on in your life!" he protested.

"Maybe not required, Vincent, but when what I am doing generates the feelings that this project did and then keeping the cause of those feelings from you leads you to think that I am upset with you…well then I believe you're wrong. I am obligated by the very Bond we do have to tell you! If I had simply confessed that I was working on a surprise for Jacob's birthday, it would at least have let you know that you had no need to worry about what you might have done."

"Hindsight is always 20/20, Clara, and you can't be blamed for not knowing about something you've never experienced before. I'm glad that it wasn't something I did that had you so unsettled and sad on several occasions. My question though, is how a birthday gift for Jacob could cause those feelings?"

"Normally I would be happy to tell you, Vincent. But in truth, this gift is as much for you as it is for Jacob and since it is only three days away, I was hoping you might let me keep the surprise. It will all come clear then, I promise," she assured him.

"Of course you may keep the surprise, Clara! I wouldn't dream of making you tell in this case," he answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Vincent. I'm glad we talked, but I should get going now and let you go back to your reading."

"Clara, do you like Milton?"

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I can't say I know, I'm not aware if I've heard anything by him."

"It was what I was reading when you arrived. If you would like to stay, I could read some to you."

"If you're sure I wouldn't be imposing…" she trailed off, wanting to stay, but asking for reassurance from him.

"Far from an imposition, I would enjoy sharing this with you."

"Then I would love to stay." She settled back into the huge chair he had shown her to when she arrived.

Vincent picked up the book, went over to the bed, and propping himself up on the pillows, opened the book to his marked page, and began to read.

It was several hours before he reached the end of the book, but neither of them had noticed the passing of time. However, when he closed the book on the last page, he suddenly realized how late it was. He sat up quickly and began to apologize, "Clara, I'm sorry that I didn't think to stop sooner, you must be exhausted!"

"No, Vincent, I loved every moment of it! And for future reference, I do love Milton." She got to her feet and walked the short distance towards him as he rose as well. Giving him a hug, she added, "But I really should go now, since I need to be in the nursery in just a few hours."

"Please allow me to escort you to your chamber."

"No, Vincent, I can manage and you need your sleep too. I'll just say good night and will see you when you drop Jacob off."

"If you're sure, then I will wish you a good night too," he told her giving her another hug.

"I am. Good night, Vincent."

"Good night," he said, but then took a step to follow her as he remembered something. "Clara, the children are giving a concert in Father's study tomorrow night. If I can arrange a place for the two of us that would be away from other men, would you consider attending with me?"

She hesitated for only a moment, as she considered how careful Vincent always was of her feelings and fears. She knew that if he said they would be away from other men, he would make sure of that. Plus, he would be at her side to protect her. "Yes, Vincent, I would love to go."

"All right, Jacob and I will call for you at 6:45 tomorrow evening."

"It's a…" she had been going to say 'date', but then quickly changed the cheerful comment in case he would misconstrue it, "plan," she finished with instead.

"Yes," he replied as she left, thinking about what she'd almost said. Was he ready to start 'dating'? Vincent had realized during this past week of worry, that his feelings for Clara did run deep. If he were truthful with himself, they ran deeper than friendship. He wasn't actually surprised at this realization. Because of the consideration of the idea that having a Bond with her might already be leading to love, he was just surprised that it was happening so soon.

Pacing his chamber for a while brought him no closer to any answers. Even though he needed very little sleep, he knew he needed some to be alert enough to teach his classes and to take care of a very active child.

They greeted each other with smiles as Jacob ran into the nursery chamber to give 'Rara' a good morning hug. Mary was next on his greeting list as Vincent quietly said, "I'll see you this evening, Clara."

"Yes," she replied and he took his leave.

When Vincent arrived later that afternoon to pick Jacob up, he found Clara crawling around on her knees with Jacob taking great glee in his horsey back ride. Vincent, however, was appalled at the sight! Lifting Jacob off of Clara's back, he helped her to her feet with his free hand. "Clara, what can you be thinking?! Crawling around on the floor like that in your condition?!"

She laughed up at him saying, "Vincent, I'm pregnant not disabled! Not only that, but Jacob weighs hardly anything at all!"

He pretended to look offended as he replied, "Mary tells me he is quite a 'bruiser' for his age!"

"I'm sure he is," she teased, tickling Jacob under his chin.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jacob threw himself at her to offer a neck strangling hug while Vincent was left holding onto only his son's legs rather than the whole child. "Love Rara!" he insisted.

"We know you do Jacob, but we should let her get back to the other children now," Vincent told the youngster pulling him back into his own arms.

"Okay…" Jacob sighed deeply, letting them both know that this wasn't his first choice of options.

"Vincent, before you go, I was wondering if you and Jacob would like to have dinner with me before the concert?"

"Actually, Father has asked us to eat with him and Mary tonight in his study. However, I am sure that you would be welcome to join us."

Mary walked by them trying to round up little Cathy for Lena and she heard Vincent's comment. "Oh yes, please do, Clara! It would be no trouble at all to tell William there will be one more for dinner."

"Well, if you're sure Father wouldn't mind, I would like that," Clara answered.

"You leave him to me, my dear! Although I'm sure he wouldn't protest at all. I have my ways of getting around him," Mary assured her.

"Thank you, Mary. I will be there then."

"Allow me to come for you, Clara. With Father's study being so near the central hub there will be a lot of…traffic," he was concerned about her fear of men.

"Thank you, Vincent, but I have been getting used to meeting men in the passageways. Everyone here Below has been very considerate. They don't speak and usually lower their heads in a non threatening manner to help reassure me. I'm sure I can make it there on my own just fine."

"All right, Clara, but if you do need me, know that I will come as quickly as I can."

"I do," she told him with a smile, maybe not completely sure that she did, but trusting him at his word.

Vincent left as several mother's arrived to pick up their children at the same time and he knew Clara would want to have a word with them, just as she always did with him about Jacob.

Wanting to look her best even if this hadn't been officially classified as a date, Clara still took a long soak in the bathing chamber nearest her room and then did her hair before choosing a dress to wear. Her final decision was a muted coral skirt and sweater that she had been told went well with her chestnut hair.

She arrived safely at Father's study just moments after Vincent and Jacob had gotten there. Mary was already there setting up the table for them. Father looked up as Clara entered and greeted her, "Good evening, Clara. I am glad that Vincent and Mary convinced you to join us. Won't you come in and have a seat? Can I get you some tea while we wait for Mary to finish?"

"I'm done, and the tea is already poured. You can all come to the table now. Vincent, I put Jacob's high chair between Father and I so we can enjoy him for a while."

"His table manners are still a bit lacking, Mary," Vincent warned as he popped Jacob into his high chair, and then held out the seat next to his for Clara.

"I am well aware of that, my dear boy, but Clara and I have been working on them, haven't we dear?" she questioned with a smile directed at Clara.

"We try, but as yet, he has still only managed a spoon. He still needs some practice with a fork."

"Yes, well, I dare say I remember many challenges getting Vincent to use a fork as well. He seemed to think his claws were a perfectly suitable substitute," Father informed them.

Vincent lowered his head, blushing furiously at Father's comment. He was always uncomfortable when his differences were mentioned.

Clara couldn't help but giggle both at the mental picture of little Vincent doing that and a bit at his current embarrassment. "Well, I guess Mary and I can be glad we don't have that problem to deal with, with Jacob," she teased lightly.

"For which I thank heaven everyday!" Vincent answered. "Catherine always told me that I was beautiful and although I never really believed her, when she told me that our son was beautiful my fear was that when I found him, he would look like me."

"Vincent, Catherine was right. You are beautiful, and I am sure that her greatest wish was that Jacob had looked like you!"

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As Father and Mary looked on in shock at this easy talk of Catherine, between a woman that had never known her, and the man who had lost her, Vincent exclaimed in astonishment, "Clara! How can you say that?!"

"Because I bet that she knew you wouldn't be able to look into the face of her child who looked like you and not think he was beautiful. Then, once you had admitted that, you would have had to face the fact that you are beautiful too."

His stunned eyes met hers as he tested the truth of her words through the Bond and found that she honestly believed what she was saying. The kindness and admiration was there in her eyes. She did think he was beautiful, just as Catherine had! Maybe she, Catherine, hadn't just been seeing him through the eyes of love after all? Glancing at his son who was contentedly watching the grown ups, he realized that Clara had been right in what she'd said about Catherine's thoughts on Jacob's looks. Then he allowed his eyes to travel to the other two adults in the room. Father still looked shocked and uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken, but Mary had tears in her eyes!

At the inquiry in his eyes she responded, "Vincent, that is what all of here Below have thought from the moment we saw you! I couldn't have put it any more beautifully than Clara has! My hope had always been that when Catherine entered your life you would finally come to believe that as well."

"Mary!" he gasped.

"Isn't it about time you just accepted this, my dear boy?"

He looked past Father, who's look had changed to slightly disapproving, then he moved on to where Clara was sitting and she simply smiled at him, "Are you ready to believe now, Vincent?" she asked gently.

"I guess I have no other choice but to do so," he answered softly reaching out to tenderly run his hand over Jacob's head which gained him a wide grin from the child.

"Good," Clara told him.

"We really should get to our dinner, the concert will be starting before we are finished if we don't," Father interrupted the mood by saying.

With a sigh, Mary reluctantly agreed that he was right and with Clara's help began serving the meal. Jacob quickly put both his hands into his mashed potatoes, ignoring his spoon entirely, and began to stuff the food into his mouth.

Vincent looked at his son and sighed resignedly while Mary and Clara tried to hold back smiles at Father's affronted stare.

"Mmmmm," Jacob informed them about the taste of his potato fists.

Trying to keep a straight face as well, Vincent told Mary, "With that testimonial, I'd like a double helping please."

"Make him promise not to use his hands, Mary! We don't want to really upset, Father!" Clara teased.

"I will try and restrain myself," Vincent managed to get out without cracking a smile.

It was finally Vincent's comment that broke through the ice of Father's reserve and he laughed along with the ladies and his grandson. Picking up one of the green beans on his plate, with his fingers, he handed it to his namesake, saying, "You need to eat your vegetables as well as your carbohydrates, my young man."

The other three looked on in astonishment at this happening, while Jacob thought nothing of it. He took the bean from his grandfather's hand, transferring some of his mashed potatoes in the process, and said, "Tank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, Jacob," Father answered and the rest of the meal carried on in a very carefree manner after that.

When the children began to arrive so they could warm up, the adults quickly worked to clear away the remains of their meal. As the audience started to arrive a short while later, it was clear Vincent had somehow gotten the word out that the tunnel males should not approach Clara and him that night. The only one that didn't seem to have gotten the message, or had chosen to ignore it, was Mouse.

Vincent had started to move in front of her to protect her, because even though he knew Mouse didn't usually frighten her, he was worried that in this setting it might be a different story. Luckily, Clara still didn't perceive him as a threat and wasn't frightened when Mouse came up to them. She gently put her hand on Vincent's arm and sent her reassurances to him through the Bond that it was okay. With a smile at her he took a step back and let Mouse come closer.

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Hi, Clara! Good to see you here!" Mouse enthused as he walked up.

With a smile she responded, "Thank you, Mouse. I'm glad Vincent invited me."

"Okay good, okay fine. You have a good time!" he told her and quickly ran down the spiral staircase that she and Vincent were standing at the top of. He joined Jamie where she was seated on the floor in front of the stage.

The children delivered a diverse program of classical pieces and finished to a round of thunderous applause and cheers.

Clara turned to Vincent and with tears of appreciation on her cheeks whispered, "They were magnificent, Vincent!"

"Yes, our children are truly gifted. They work very hard and it shows. I hope that one day I might see Jacob up there performing."

"Do you play an instrument, Vincent?" she asked, eager to learn something new about him.

"No, unfortunately we could never find an instrument my hands could manage," he responded sadly, looking down at the hands that had always offended him. Even after the night that Catherine had so elegantly told him they were 'her' hands.

"I am sorry about that, Vincent, but you have so many other talents."

"I have come to accept it; still, I do hope that Jacob has some musical talent."

"Did Catherine?" Clara asked gently.

"Not that I know of, although I did hear her sing once."

"Why is that such a sad memory?"

Marveling that she could read him so well, he answered, "The tunnels were being ravaged by the plague and Catherine had arrived to help against all warnings to stay away. She was sitting at the bedside of Eric's sister, a beautiful young girl named Ellie, and the only comfort Catherine could offer was a cool cloth on her forehead and a song to ease her to sleep. We lost Ellie later that night."

"Oh Vincent! How tragic! I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, it was a dark time for us all."

She hugged him tenderly, no words wee needed as she offered comfort and sympathy through the Bond. As Vincent's arms came around her to return the hug, he felt guilty for the comparison that his mind was making. The Bond between he and Clara clearly was flowing both ways and as much as he loved Catherine they never had that. The only time he remembered that she indicated she could feel him, was when he and Father had been trapped in the cave-in. Maybe if she had lived Below, as Clara did, that connection would have developed. It was possible that it might not have, he had to admit to himself. He had been so focused on keeping his dark side hidden from Catherine, that it could have been his fault they had never experienced the closeness that was now developing between Clara and him.

But that was the past and right now he had this wonderful new experience in front of him. He had to find a way to be able to allow the past to remain there so he could move forward.

Because, as usual, Jacob had been kidnapped as soon as Jamie and Mouse had arrived, Vincent's eyes scanned the room for his son as he asked, "Clara, may Jacob and I escort you back to your chamber?"

She grinned up at him, "Yes, if you can find him."

"It was hard at first to let others care for him. But, as soon as I became comfortable enough to allow it, he has been up for grabs to whoever can get him away from me first."

"He is very popular," she agreed with a giggle.

When Vincent located Jamie he motioned her over and asked, "Where have you let my son get off to, Jamie?"

"He's fine, Vincent! Honest! Pascal wanted to take him to the pipe chamber for a while. I know you trust him. He said he would bring Jacob back to your chamber in an hour."

Vincent gave a resigned sigh, which Clara could tell was more indulgence than any thing else. He had told her two weeks ago how proud he'd been when Jacob's first message of "Dada" had rung out on the pipes.

"All right, Jamie, thank you for keeping track of him."

"You know Mouse and I didn't want to let him go, but Pascal can give you those sad puppy-dog eyes and even though _I_ have learned to resist them, Mouse hasn't. He was telling Pascal it was okay before I had a chance to protest!"

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Both Vincent and Clara laughed at her indignation. "Maybe the two of you could baby sit for me on Friday night?"

"Sure! You know that we are always glad to do that Vincent!" Jamie exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you, Jamie," he replied as he led Clara from the study.

The next two days were filled with last minute hustle and bustle to make sure that everything was ready for Jacob's birthday party. It seemed that every one Below was eager to make this a wonderful event not only for this well-loved child, but for his just as loved father. Clara finished up the last details of her gift and then wrapped it in pretty paper.

Vincent promised that everyone would be very careful of Clara's fears, as he made sure one more time that she was planning to attend the party. She assured him that nothing would keep her away from this very special event.

Clara arrived in Father's study to find that the gift table was already piled high almost to the point of toppling over. She found a safe place to tuck her gift in and looked around to locate the guest of honor's father. He was already on his way over to her.

"Where is the birthday boy?" she inquired with a smile.

Vincent pointed across the room to a group of children all wearing festive pointed paper hats. Jacob as the guest of honor was wearing a paper crown that was trying to slide down over his eyes. Clara laughed out loud at the sight.

The party was delightful, with games planned for all age groups. After the games, came the time for presents. Jacob loved tearing into the paper much to his frugal parent's dismay. Mary scolded Vincent that it was fine, when she noticed the look on his face. Clara might have thought to do the same, but in all honesty, she was so focused on fretting that he would either think that she had gone too far or possibly love her gift.

Vincent felt her concern and worry through the Bond, but because he really couldn't leave Jacob's side right then, instead, he concentrated on sending her calming reassurance back through the Bond. When she felt that, her eyes met his and she gave him a tentative smile.

He purposely saved Clara's gift for last. Amid the clothes, homemade toys, and books that Jacob had been given, Vincent somehow knew that Clara's would have so much emotional impact that it should be last.

When Jacob ripped the paper off he discovered another book. Vincent looked at the plain cover with a one word title that looked like it had been hand painted on. "Memories" it said.

"May I see the book, Jacob?" Vincent asked his son.

Because it looked like it was a grown up book without any pictures in it, Jacob had no trouble at all in handing it to his father. Vincent opened it to the title page and read: "Memories of Catherine Chandler", by her family and friends. Suddenly all the emotions Clara had been feeling for the past week came clear. He took a deep breath and started to slowly flip through the pages, at the top of a page would be the name of the person she talked to and then in her flowing script would be the story that person told about Catherine.

He paused, a catch in his throat as he saw the name 'Winslow' and under it, 'As told by Jamie'. Vincent knew that he would spend hours pouring over this amazingly thoughtful gift and he would most certainly read it to Jacob over and over again.

Standing, as William brought the birthday cake in, Vincent thanked everyone for the gifts and then asked Jacob to do the same.

Looking longingly at the cake, Jacob wanted to get to that part of the party as quickly as possible. He looked out at his guests and said, "Tank you, cake now peeze."

He wasn't quite sure why every one laughed at that, or why his father sighed, but the entire cake was placed in front of him so it didn't really matter. Jacob was slightly disappointed that his father would only let him plunge one hand into the cake, but it was all Vincent's fastidious side could allow.

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As the cake was taken away from Jacob so it could be served to the rest of the people, Vincent went back to flipping through the gift from Clara. He saw Mary and Father's names, as well as Mouse, Lena, Laura, and even Peter's name was in the book.

Vincent rose to go over to Clara. There was no way a general 'thank you' would do for the magnitude of this gift she had created. Reaching her side, he said, "Clara, words cannot express the gratitude that I feel for this gift. I know Jacob is too young to appreciate it now, but I will be sure to read to him from it often. He will probably have the stories memorized before he is old enough to read them for himself." He held open his arms to offer her a hug as he added, "Thank you, Clara."

She took a step forward and his strong arms enclosed her. Hers wrapped around him as well and the hug went on for a while. Several moments passed, but then they both quickly broke apart from the hug as they realized that they were both thinking about a kiss. As their eyes met, it hit them that the other was thinking the same thing. Vincent quickly took another step back as the guilt he felt over what just happened nearly overwhelmed him. How could he have let something like this happen? And on the anniversary of Catherine's death no less!?

Clara's emotions were in turmoil as well, but she tried to send as much reassurance as she could through the Bond. The problem was that this only made Vincent feel guiltier because he hadn't shared that level of Bond with Catherine.

He and Clara stared at each other for a few moments before Vincent spoke. It seemed as if he had come to a decision about what he needed to do and he asked, "Clara, could you watch Jacob for a while tonight after the party? I really need to go Above for a while."

"I'd be happy to, but is it safe for you to go Above?" As far as she knew he never did, or at least she didn't know of any times that he had since she'd come Below.

"I do go Above periodically. Just not as much since Catherine's death. And, having Jacob to take care of." He hesitated before continuing, "I just really need to visit Catherine's grave tonight."

Clara reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "I understand. Vincent, if it seems appropriate, would you tell her thank you from me?"

He could feel the…lo…caring for him coming through the Bond. Nodding slowly, he said, "I will. I will also tell her of your gift to Jacob and me."

"Vincent, if you want to stay for a while, Jacob could spend the night in my chamber."

"Thank you, Clara that would be fine. I will come for him in the morning."

"I could just take him to the nursery with me…" she offered.

"Thank you, but he and I usually have breakfast with Father and I would hate to disappoint him."

With a teasing grin she asked, "Are you referring to Father or Jacob?"

Vincent chuckled. "Both actually," he replied.

"All right then, good night Vincent and have a good visit with Catherine."

"Thank you again, Clara, and good night."

Jacob had no trouble with the unexpected change in his sleeping arrangements. Clara and he stopped by his chamber so she could get some diapers for him as well as his night clothes.

After getting him dressed for bed, the two of them played a few games of patty-cake, a favorite of Jacob's, and then she read him a chapter of her Sockland story. He seemed to like the adventures of Bryya the centipede almost as much as he did The Velveteen Rabbit.

Jacob went quickly to sleep when she put him down, the excitement of the party had worn him out.

Because Clara wasn't very experienced with having a Bond, it wasn't until she was no longer focused on the child that she suddenly felt the rush of emotions from Vincent.

He was tragically sad. The grief almost took her breath away. But that wasn't all he was feeling, she could sense guilt which Clara tell had something to do with her.

As the night wore on, she could tell that he was reading the book she had made. She could tell from the joy and happiness some of the memories brought and the bittersweet ones as well. The roller coaster his emotions were on exhausted her, but she couldn't sleep as they kept flowing through the Bond.

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After asking Clara to watch Jacob for the night, Vincent stopped in his chamber to get his cloak before heading to the drainage tunnel in the park. He had thought about using the basement entrance to Catherine's apartment building. It had been suggested that the entrance be closed up, but Vincent didn't have the heart to let that happen. In the end though he chose not to go that way knowing it would serve no purpose. He also couldn't go to her balcony anymore, a couple had moved in a few months ago. He did however stand outside of her building for a while looking up at that balcony. They had spent so many good times there. He then turned to walk along some of the same places they had together on that special Halloween night. His journey ended at the cemetery, her final resting place.

Vincent sat for a time just looking at her headstone. Joe and Jenny, Catherine's friends, had been the ones to arrange for it, and it was lovely. He hadn't been there to help choose it, or have any say in what it would say. There had been so many aspects of her life that he had no place in. But, deep down, he knew that even if she couldn't acknowledge him, they were always together through the Bond that they shared. However, right then, he was too emotionally confused to really think about anything specific.

It took some time, but finally the memories came flooding in on him. Most of them were about those last six agonizing months when he couldn't find her. All that time she had been alone, carrying their child, without him there to care for and support her. Then he'd felt her labor pains, and Jacob being born, even though at the time he had no idea of what was happening. But in the end, he had been too late to do anything but hold her in his arms as she died. His only comfort was that at least they'd had those last few moments together.

His tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he couldn't hold back the sobs as he relived those awful moments. It took him some time to recover his composure, but then he remembered that he'd brought Clara's book with him. Checking with his extraordinary senses to make sure no one was anywhere near, he lit the candle he usually carried in a cloak pocket for emergencies.

Opening the book he began to read aloud. There was Mouse's story of the day he had asked Vincent 'what is love?', Lena's story of how Catherine had gone out of her way to help a stranger who had called the hotline where she worked. It told how she had brought her to the tunnels and been there to bring her back when she ran away leaving her new born daughter behind, and ultimately how she had named that daughter after Catherine. There were Mary's tender memories of the woman he loved, and Father recalled the story of Vincent and Catherine swimming in the river, and how he would be there to keep watch and pray for both of them. Laura had two stories to tell, she told of Catherine helping her when she had to testify in the murder case she had witnessed, and then how she had helped her when she got involved in the deaf gang who was committing burglaries.

There were so many of the stories that touched him deeply, but the one that had affected him the most was Jamie's re-telling of the story Catherine's kidnapping by Paracelsus and how Vincent, Pascal and Winslow had set out to rescue her. Unbeknownst to them, Jamie had followed the three and had arrived during the fight with one of Paracelsus' 'helpers', unfortunately she hadn't been in time to keep Winslow from being killed. But she had told Clara about the talk Winslow had with Vincent the night before his death, about why he was there helping to find Catherine, and how the love between Vincent and her inspired him and everyone around them to believe in love.

When he read the last story he realized that there were still empty pages at the end of the book. On the top of the first clean page Clara had written his name. It was clear that she had left this space for him to write some of his memories down for Jacob.

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Vincent closed the book, put it back in his cloak along with the extinguished candle, and then began to speak to Catherine. He thanked her again for the incredible gift of their son. He told her about Jacob's first birthday party and how sorry he was that she hadn't been there to see it all.

Then he took a deep breath and started to tell her about Clara. He explained how they had met, and how she hadn't been afraid of him. He told her of Clara's love for Jacob and then he slowly began to speak about the Bond that had developed between Clara and himself. That was the hardest thing to explain up to that point, but there was something harder coming.

"Catherine, you have to know that I will love you to my dying day. As astonished that I was about you coming into my life and loving me, I have to tell you that I am even more astonished that it seems to be happening again! Clara is a lovely woman that has recently been through a very rough time, and now she has found out she's pregnant."

"I was worried when the Bond started developing between us that it might lead to this and it has! I'm falling in love with her, Catherine! And while it is all wonderful and new, I can't help feeling that I am betraying you! That was why I had to come here tonight and talk to you about this. I know that the anniversary of your death is a highly inappropriate time to do this, but I felt that somehow you would understand."

"I need to put the past behind me before I can move on. Please believe that I will never forget you, or stop loving you. Nor will I let Jacob do either, but I know you would be the first one to encourage me to move towards love. I am only sorry that I never had the courage to do that with you. However, it is the strength of your love that gives me that courage now."

"I think you would like Clara if the two of you met. She is very understanding and encourages me to talk about you as much as I need to. In fact she wanted me to thank you. I've talked with her about my fears of betraying you by loving her. She insists that we should thank you everyday for that love, because without having had you in my life, I wouldn't be open to loving anyone. She was the one that compiled the memory book I read to you tonight, so you can see that she is happy to keep your memory alive, especially for Jacob."

"But to love her the way she deserves to be loved, I have to stop clinging to my grief. I must put that aside so I can fully rejoice in this new love. Please know it is only the grief that I am putting aside! My love for you will always remain in my heart; however I have found that there is now room in my heart for a new love."

"Tonight when I felt the first desire to kiss her, I felt guilty that I had never kissed you until you were lost to me. I hope that you can understand all of this, my love, and I hope that if you are looking down on us, you will rejoice with me in finding a new love." As he said those words a feeling of peace came over him. It was as if Catherine had wrapped him in a blanket of her love and he knew that he had her blessing to move on with his life.

Finally, just before dawn, Clara felt a sense of peace descend on Vincent. She knew he had come to terms with whatever he had been struggling with, and now he was returning Below….to her!

She felt his happiness as he drew closer to the tunnels. There was a lightness to the feelings flowing through the Bond that had never been there before. Vincent was coming home, and somehow 'home' to him now included her!

Clara put a pot of herbal tea on to brew and sent her thoughts to him that it was alright to come and see her before going to his chamber. Vincent got the message and his feet moved even faster. However, he was still a cautious person, so he called her name softly when he stood outside of her chamber.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Come in, Vincent. I put tea on when I felt you returning," she told him quietly, mindful of the child sleeping on her bed.

"You've been up all night because of this haven't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't mind. I only wish I could have helped you."

"Thank you, Clara, but only Catherine could help me with this one. I needed to tell her what was happening in my life and make her understand that although I will always love her, the time for grieving is over and I'm finally ready to go forward."

"And you did that," she stated with assurance.

"You knew?"

"Not what the reason was, but I felt the peace settle over your heart and then I got the sense that you were coming home…" she trailed off.

"You can say it. I was coming home…to you."

"Yes, that is what I felt."

"Clara, I know we are both new to this and we each have an unusual history. But, if it's what you want as well, I would like us to start dating. Would that be something you would be agreeable to?"

She dropped her eyes and said shyly, "Yes, Vincent, I would."

"Then would you like to attend to concert in the park with me tomorrow night?"

"In the park? Vincent, wouldn't that be dangerous for you?!" she gasped in concern and fear for him.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I should have been more clear. I have a very special place right under the first row of seats. The sound quality is quite amazing and it's very cozy."

"I would love to go then, Vincent. As long as it doesn't put you in danger."

"Clara, I am gratified at your concern for my safety, but I have to tell you that I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"You have to allow me to be concerned about someone I care about," she insisted.

"I care about you too, Clara. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that I read the book you gave us tonight. I don't know how I can even thank you for that collection of memories, and I know that one day it will mean as much to Jacob as it does to me now."

"I'm glad, Vincent. I had thought it might be too much, but then I thought that there might be some stories out there that you didn't know. However, I did know how much you would cherish those. I hope there were some of those in there."

"I think I knew all of them, but there were some of the details that were news. I also like the space you left for me to add to the book."

"Good…" she said with a yawn.

"I am so sorry to keep you up so late! Let me get Jacob and I can let you get a couple of hours of sleep before you need to get up again."

"It's alright, Vincent, I didn't mind at all, and I'm glad we had a chance to talk. Are you sure about moving Jacob?"

"Yes, he sleeps very soundly, and he won't know a thing about the move until he wakes up," he answered with a chuckle.

"Alright then, I will see the two of you when you bring him to the nursery."

"Thank you again for keeping him, Clara. Tonight was very meaningful to me."

"You're very welcome, Vincent. You know I love Jacob, and am glad to watch him any time you need me to."

With his son in his arms Vincent said one more 'thank you' and left the chamber. With a contented sigh, she removed her robe and crawled into bed. Clara was asleep almost before her head touched the pillow.

Vincent felt her relax into sleep just as he entered his chamber. Putting Jacob in his crib, he quickly undressed and did something he'd never done before. He was so tired, both physically and mentally, that for the first time in his life he went to bed naked. He too was asleep within seconds after lying down.

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Clara didn't know if it was just her imagination, because of how little sleep she'd gotten the night before, or if the children were really that much more rambunctious than usual. But even little Jacob seemed to take delight in escaping from her every time she tried to change his diaper or get him to sit down for lunch. Nap time was it's own nightmare as she and Mary tried to get them all settled.

When they were all finally down, most out of sheer exhaustion than anything else, she and Mary at last had a moment to talk. "I think all of this is because there's going to be a full moon tonight," Mary offered as they sank into chairs for their first break of the day. "You do know that is where the term 'lunatic' came from don't you?" Even as much as the older woman loved the children, this morning had been worse than any Clara had seen since she'd been below, and Mary was certainly frazzled.

Clara nodded wearily, trying to suppress a yawn, as she did so.

"Didn't you sleep well, dear?" Mary asked when she saw this.

"Oh, I slept just fine for the two and a half hours I was in bed. I guess my body is trying to tell me that I really do need more than that."

"I should guess so! Why did you get so little sleep?"

"Vincent kept me up," Clara replied without really thinking how that would sound.

"Oh?" was all Mary said, but her tone clearly indicated that she would be open to hearing more.

Seeing the look on her face, Clara realized how what she'd said might have been taken. "I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean that anything was going on between Vincent and I yet. It was just that with last night being the anniversary of Catherine's death, he was going through a lot of emotional memories. Even though he was Above at her grave, they still all came flooding through to me via the Bond."

Mary hadn't missed that simple three letter word in Clara's comment that gave her hope these two caring people might have a future together. She wondered if Clara was even aware she had said so much with that 'yet'. But for now she needed to respond to what Clara had said. "Vincent is a person who feels everything very deeply, so when he gives his love he does it wholeheartedly. I doubt he will ever get over Catherine's death, but that doesn't mean he might not be open to a new love in the future.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but I know how close you and Vincent are. I would also like to think that we have become good friends, Mary, so I think I can trust this won't go any farther than between us. Last night, Vincent went to tell Catherine that he was ready to stop grieving and to move on with his life. He and

I have our first date tonight."

"Oh, my dear! That's wonderful! I think the two of you would do very well together! Just remember to take things slowly and if you need to talk at any time you can always come to me."

"Thank you, Mary," she replied, as the first of the children woke from her nap and needed a diaper change and bottle.

By the time all the children had been picked up, the two caretakers felt like they had been in a ten round fight. Mary's usually smooth bun had wisps sticking out all over, and Clara felt like she had been put through a wringer.

However, after she left the nursery, things suddenly seemed to magically fall into place. Because her dinner came on a tray to her chamber William always sent it out early. So Clara was eating while everyone else was just heading to the dining hall. This also meant that she finished while they were still eating, so when she headed to the bathing chamber she had the place all to herself.

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After a long relaxing soak, she returned to her chamber to figure out what to wear. Vincent had said they would be under the park, so she had to assume there was a tunnel there. Would they have to sit on the ground? But Vincent had also said it was a special place of his, meaning that he had to have been there more than once. Did that mean he had found some way to make it comfortable? Then she remembered how thoughtful and considerate he was and knew he wouldn't have invited her to someplace that wouldn't be comfortable. It also occurred to her that he might have taken Catherine there. After all, he had said it was cozy.

With all that buzzing through her head, Clara finally chose a long full peasant skirt and a complimenting sweater. She brushed her hair and tied it back with a ribbon in case the spot was breezy. Five minutes after she was ready he arrived at her chamber, right on time.

"Clara, are you ready?" he asked, from the doorway.

"Yes, but I was wondering if I should bring anything with me?"

"No," he assured her. "Everything we well need is already there."

"Okay, then I am ready."

He offered his arm at her words and after she took it, led the way to his special place.

"Oh, Vincent! This is perfect!" she gasped when she saw it.

He smiled at her and said, "If you'd like to have a seat, they should be starting to tune up any moment."

Clara looked around the area seeing the pile of pillows and quilts creating a cozy nest right below a grate in the roof. Whispering, she asked, "Is it safe to talk? Won't they hear us up there?"

"Sound travels down, so it's unlikely, but as long as we don't shout we'll be fine," he assured her.

Smiling she took his hand as she lowered herself onto the seating area. As Vincent sat down next to her, the orchestra started tuning up right on cue. She looked up at him, her eyes widening in appreciation, "You were right! The sound quality is amazing!"

"Yes, Catherine always said…" he trailed off.

"It's all right, Vincent. I would have been surprised if you hadn't brought her here too. Please tell me what she always said."

"She claimed it was just like having front row seats without all the fuss of getting there an hour early just to get them."

"Well, she was certainly right. Thank you for bringing me here tonight."

"You don't mind that it was something Catherine and I used to do also?"

"Not at all. In fact I'm honored that you brought me to a place that the two of you had shared. It makes me feel very special."

"You are very special to me, Clara," he answered and then, as the warm up ended and the concert began, they fell silent to listen to the beautiful music together.

As the performance went on and they became more comfortable on the pillows, Clara found that she had slid close enough to Vincent for him to be able to put his arm around her. By the time the concert was over her head was nestled on his shoulder and both of them found they weren't really ready to move.

In the pause after the applause died down he told her, "If we stay here a bit longer you will hear people begin to get up to leave as well as some of their comments about the performance."

At her contented nod, they did just that and seconds later he was proven right. Directly above their heads they could hear compliments and critiques from the concert goers. Then suddenly all was quiet again as if they were all alone in the world.

"Vincent, thank you for this evening, it was truly amazing."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I've never shared this place with anyone but Catherine, but I wanted you to be a part of it too."

She turned slightly and put her arm around his waist. Hugging him she said, "I'm happy you did."

Vincent returned the hug and shifted just enough so he could continue to hold her close. They lay there quietly for a time just letting their feelings flow back and forth through the Bond.

Clara wasn't sure what caused it, but gradually there was a change in the sensations she was feeling from him. Her blood began to tingle as she realized the emotions she was detecting were romantic.

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

He knew she'd felt the change in his mood and Vincent wouldn't have been himself if he didn't feel the need to talk about it. His hand slowly moved up towards her face and after a light caress to her cheek, he tenderly lifted her chin with one finger until their eyes met.

"Clara, I know this is all rather new to both of us…or me at least. I'm not sure how much experience you've had with kissing, but mine is almost non-existent. Catherine kissed me once, quickly, to thank me for something, but the only time I kissed her was when it was too late. I was saying good-bye. But I would like to kiss you. I'm just not sure how you would feel about that. I don't even know if I should ask permission first or…well just take matters into my own hands, and just do it…"

He might have said more, but her finger pressed against his uniquely shaped lips requesting he stop. "Vincent, given both our histories, it probably is better to talk this kind of thing out first, but typically it isn't necessary to ask a woman if you want to kiss her. They have ways of letting you know if it's okay or not. As for me, I have had a boyfriend or two in my time and have done some kissing. There was nothing more than that until the rape. Because of that and the fears I still carry with me, I need you to know that if I am skittish at any time it's not because of you, but because of what happened to me."

"I do understand, Clara, and we can go as slowly as you would like."

"I would like you to kiss me, Vincent," she replied softly, her eyes lowering shyly.

Vincent couldn't help himself. No matter how hard he tried, at the moment when he was about to kiss Clara for the first time, he couldn't stop thinking about Catherine. So many times he had wanted to kiss her and had held back. Plus there had been so many more times when he knew she had wanted him to kiss her, and still it had been he that had held back. Now here he was about to give another woman what he should have given Catherine.

"Vincent, it's okay. We can wait if you'd rather. I know this has to be difficult for you."

This time it was he that placed a finger on her lips. "I am sorry, Clara, it's just unavoidable to not think of Catherine at a time like this. We shared so much, but there was also so much we missed out on. Please know that even though I have thoughts of her, I do want to kiss you. I just hope that you will make allowances for my inexperience."

"We can learn together, Vincent," she assured him with a faint smile.

He nodded, took a deep breath, and then lowered his head until their lips met. It was just a tentative brush at first, the merest light touch. Then, as he felt her soft pliant flesh under his, he slowly and carefully increased the pressure.

Clara had never been kissed with such tenderness and care, Vincent was acting like she was a piece of the most fragile glass, as if she would shatter if he made the slightest wrong move. Cupping his face in her hands, Clara pulled back just enough to whisper, "Vincent, I won't break."

There was a flash of fear that shot through the Bond when he felt her pull away. He must have thought he'd done something to displease her, but at her words, she could feel his lips form a smile against hers before they once again pressed against hers. The kiss didn't heat up, it was much too soon for that, it simply remained tender and caring. Still, when they parted enough to look in each others eyes, Clara could see that his were two glowing bright sapphires. He appeared stunned and joyous at the same time.

"That had to be the most perfect kiss I've ever had," she told him softly.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he answered, "Even though I have nothing to compare it too, I would still have to agree with you."

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

With a contented sigh, she snuggled into his arms and they remained that way for quite some time, content to just be together. After a while, Vincent quietly brought up a surprising question, "Clara, have you given any thought to whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

Her answer clearly came by instinct rather than thought simply by how quickly she responded, "Well, we already have a boy, so a girl might be nice."

The jolt of surprise through the Bond had her quickly reviewing what she had said and her apology was only an instant behind. "Oh Vincent! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply that Jacob was mine! I just love him so much that…"

His finger hushed her as he said, "A child can never have too many people to love him, and Jacob is blessed by the depth of your love. Clara, I do see us having a future together and the fact that you also seem to, warms my heart."

"You are so incredibly understanding! I don't know what I ever did to deserve having you in my life, but I'm so glad that I did!"

"Clara, you are an amazing woman and you deserve all the wonderful things that life has to offer. Now while I'm not sure that I would consider myself wonderful, I would be happy to accept that you do."

"I do, Vincent!" she said, silently dreaming of a day she might say those words in a different setting.

"Have you given any thought to names?"

"Not really, it's still months away."

"Believe my, time will pass much quicker than you can believe possible," he chuckled.

"Well then, do you have any suggestions?"

"Clara, this is your baby, you should choose his or her name."

"Vincent, if we are going to have the future together, then I intend to share everything with you, including this baby. I want you to help me decide."

He considered her words and made sure she really meant them by testing the Bond, then he smiled and nodded. "We can work on it together."

"Have you thought about how everyone here Below is going to react to us dating? I mean they were all deeply moved by you and Catherine. Will they feel I am trying to take her place?"

"Clara, no one could take Catherine's place. That doesn't mean however, that there can't be a place for you in my life. No one expects a person to mourn another forever. While a year might seem short to some, no one can predict when love will enter their lives. It may take a little time, but I can assure you that everyone here is understanding and caring. They only want our happiness. I'm sure of that."

"I have seen that in how they've treated me so far, but I was worried because of how much you and Jacob are loved."

"I don't think they would have talked to you as freely about Catherine as they did for your book if they didn't already think of you as one of us. But no matter what they think, it won't change how I feel about you, Clara."

"Nor will it change my feelings for you. Maybe if we take things slowly, they will have time to get used to the idea."

"I agree," he told her, then added, "I should probably be getting back soon. I told Jamie and Mouse that I wouldn't be too late, and although they never mind watching Jacob, I also don't want to take advantage."

She smiled and got to her feet. "I understand." As she watched him get up, she asked, "Since you don't have classes and I'm off as well tomorrow, would you and Jacob like to have a picnic lunch with me at the Mirror Pool?"

"We would love to. Jacob can never get enough of his 'Rara'." Putting his arm around her shoulder the two of them walked in silence back to her chamber.

When they arrived at her doorway, he turned her to face him and asked, "May I kiss you again, Clara?"

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Oh yes, Vincent, I would love that," she told him lifting her face to meet his halfway.

This kiss was much the same as the first. It might not have lasted quite as long because they were in a public passageway and anyone could have come along. But, it was just as warm and tender as their first had been. Both of them seemed reluctant to end it as well at to part that night, but Vincent had a child to get back to and they had tomorrow to look forward to.

They finally parted without words, only shy smiles. Clara stood there as he walked down the passageway, watching him go. Just before the corner that would take him from her sight, he turned back to look at her. He was as sure that she would be there watching him as he was that he was breathing. They shared a lingering glance and then he was gone.

Both of them fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

They talked about many day to day things during the picnic and after Jacob settled down to take his afternoon nap Vincent brought up the book. He thanked her once again for doing it and told her how much it meant to him. He also promised her that he would fill in the pages she had left blank for him to write on.

"I hope that when you do, you might share those stories with me as well. I would like to know her through your eyes, Vincent."

"I will do that, Clara. In fact, one story that I intend to put in there, took place in the spot I took you to for the concert." He proceeded to tell her about the two of them listening to a different program and how it had started to rain. He told her how everyone above had started to run for cover and that he was about to wrap his cloak around Catherine until they could move out from under the grate, but instead, she had gotten to her feet and practically danced around in the rain. He had been amazed that she had delighted in it and her joy had started him laughing too.

Clara smiled at the happiness she could feel from him through the Bond. She was so glad he had good memories to look back on. It was so easy, from the word pictures that Vincent painted, to imagine all that had taken place. She told him, "I'm sure Jacob will love that story as much as I do, Vincent. It's a good one for the book."

"When I decide what others to put in, I will tell you those as well," he assured her.

"Thank you."

Later that afternoon, a message came Below from Peter Alcott. He had great news, he reported. He had found buyers for both his home and practice and he informed them he would be down the next day with the hope of choosing a chamber to make his new home in.

Clara felt Vincent's excitement through the Bond when he and Father got the note. She looked over at Mary who was teaching her to knit a blanket for her baby and told her, "Vincent is on his way to see us with some news."

Mary shook her head and grinned. These two never would cease to amaze her. "Any idea what kind of news?" she asked.

"Only that it's something he is excited about," Clara answered.

Moments later Vincent came into the room with a smile on his face. His eyes went immediately to Clara's and Mary couldn't help but tease, "Do the two of you want to be alone?"

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Vincent turned his grin on her and answered, "No, the news I have is as much for you as for Clara. Peter sent word that he would be coming down tomorrow to choose a chamber. He's ready to move Below."

"Oh how wonderful! We will need to organize a group to help him move his things down. Once he has selected his chamber, I'll get the ladies together to clean it and put in a few welcoming touches for him."

"I'm sure he would love a quilt like the one you put on my bed, Mary," Clara suggested shyly.

"Mary always seems to find the perfect quilt to welcome a new member to our community."

"Thank you, Vincent," Mary said, blushing prettily.

"You're welcome, Mary. What were you two doing before I interrupted you?"

"Mary was teaching me to knit. I wanted to make something for the baby, and at the rate I am going, it's good I started now!"

"I'm sure it will be lovely, Clara, and I will gather up some of the things Jacob has out grown and bring them to your chamber."

She grinned at him and said, "I won't need them for some time. There could be someone else that would need them before me, so why don't you wait a bit?"

"All of the general clothes are passed around that way when laundry gets done. What I was talking about were some special things of his that I had saved."

"Oh Vincent, I'm sorry that I misunderstood! I would love to have anything that you would like to share with me for the baby."

He bowed his head once in acceptance of her apology and she felt the slight hurt she had caused ease. Clara reached out to put her hand on his arm and they shared a private smile of understanding that wasn't lost on Mary.

The next day Clara braved the mixed crowd in the dining hall to be there to welcome Peter with the lunch that had been made in his honor. Vincent had made sure she was seated between Mary and himself. The only others at the table were Peter and Father. Because Peter was seated across the table from her, she could see people approach. With the table between her and the people wanting to welcome Peter, she knew she was safe.

She could feel Vincent's pride in her being there flowing through the Bond, and she felt aglow with the feeling of warmth that gave her.

After lunch the five of them, plus Mouse, who insisted he had to come along, toured the four chambers that were ready for occupancy. Peter's final choice surprised them. He had selected one of the smaller set-ups. It had a nice sized outer room that he would use as a sitting room and a smaller anti chamber that was attached would serve as his bedroom. After Peter reassured everyone that this was the one he really wanted, Vincent said he would lead the moving group whenever Peter was ready for them.

Peter told them that the buyers for his home wanted to move in at the first of the month, so they had over a week to get everything he wanted to keep Below.

That evening as Peter, Father, and Mary headed off to Father's study, Clara offered to help Vincent put Jacob to bed. Always eager to spend as much time with his 'Rara as possible, Jacob was the first to agree with this suggestion. She did however notice that Vincent was not protesting about the idea, in fact, she was pretty sure that it was pleasure she was feeling through the Bond.

His smile when he caught her 'testing' the Bond as he did on many occasions, told Clara she had been right.

When they arrived, Vincent said, "I'll get his night clothes if you would like to start getting him undressed."

However before Clara could reply Jacob declared, "Dada, I do!" and went running off to his alcove.

Laughing, Clara said, "He's been going through an independent stage lately."

Vincent looked at the joy shining from her face and simply didn't want to resist the urge he had to lean over and place a quick kiss on her lips.

Surprised but pleased, Clara easily returned the kiss and was about to step closer to him when Jacob came running back into the room dragging his night clothes and clean diaper.

"Dada kissing Rara!" he exclaimed.

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The two in question jumped apart as if doused by cold water. They turned to face Jacob, both ready to start trying to explain when Jacob forestalled them by demanding, "Jacob want kisses too!"

Laughing at his simple request and acceptance of the two of them kissing, they both moved to pick him up. Holding him between them they bent over to kiss him on each cheek. Jacob giggled happily at the attention from his two favorite adults and turned baby kisses on each one of them in turn. It was a very happy trio that took part in the child's bedtime routine that night.

Clara stayed for a while after that. Over tea, they took turns reading to each other as well, as sharing a few light kisses too.

During the week they were busy helping Peter move Below. He had several boxes of books that he was putting in the library for general use. Also, some of the furniture from his house would also go into the storage rooms for future use. His own needs were modest, as he had told them, and everything was ready for his official move in, in only five days time.

Everything was finished and Peter was finally ready to live Below on a full time basis. The evening that was to happen, Mary had talked Father into insisting on a chess game with Peter after dinner. While that was going on, she and Clara with Rebecca and Sarah all hurried to Peter's new chamber to put some last minute welcoming touches in it.

Mary and Clara carefully spread the quilt Mary had selected on his bed, as Rebecca set out some special scented candles she had made. Sarah was busy laying out a collection of teas, which William had gathered up, by Peter's new tea set. When everything was in place the ladies disappeared into the night, not wanting to take any special credit for what they had done.

Clara had agreed to meet Vincent at the Whispering Gallery when the ladies finished Peter's chamber. With her still tentative pipe code skills, she sent word to him that she was on her way. She was rather surprised to find Vincent there alone when she arrived. "Where is Jacob?" she asked with a smile.

"He's having a tea party with little Cathy. Lena promised cookies as well and when he heard that nothing could have kept him from going," Vincent replied with a laugh.

"That young man does love his cookies," Clara agreed. "I hope you warned Lena about that and told her how many to limit him to."

"I made it clear that two was his limit, much to Jacob's displeasure."

"Poor deprived child!" she sympathized with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh yes," Vincent sighed at his son's plight too and both of them laughed.

He held out his hand to her and led her to a quiet spot on the bridge. Making sure she was safely settled before he sat down next to her, he then brought up the reason he had wanted to talk to her that evening. "As I was helping Peter unpack, I noticed an article in one of the newspapers he had used for padding. It seems that Catherine's best friend, Jenny Aaronson, and the man she worked for at the DA's office, Joe Maxwell, are getting engaged. Because it's so close to Halloween, there's going to be a masked ball in three weeks to celebrate the event. Joe has been promoted to DA so it's going to be a pretty big deal. I know that Diana Benet had told him Catherine delivered a baby before she died and I can only assume that he told Jenny about it. I thought both of them might like to know that Catherine's child is alive and well. I hoped that you might be willing to go to the party with me. Since it's a costume party…" he trailed off wondering if he was talking too much or that this might be asking too much of her.

But Clara's loving and giving spirit never ceased to amaze him, she responded with hardly a pause at all, "A costume party would be the perfect place for you to meet them without causing them any undue worry. I take it that neither of them has seen you before?"

"No. But, I have seen both of them. I was on Catherine's balcony when they came to see her at different times," Vincent told her.

"I see. If things go well at the party, do you think they would like to meet Jacob?"

"I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. It would mean explaining about me, if that were the case," he hesitated.

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"But Vincent, once they've met you and spent time talking to you, I can't imagine they wouldn't be able to come to terms with it. They may be surprised, but knowing Catherine loved you will go a long way to helping them accept you."

"I hope you're right, Clara. So, I guess from what you've said, you're willing to go with me?"

"Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea and would love to go with you. Now all I need to do is figure out what my costume should be."

"I'm sure that Mary would be happy to help you with that."

"She was my first thought too," Clara grinned at him.

Vincent didn't know what it was about Clara's smile that made him want to kiss her, but she had assured him in the past that he didn't need her permission when those urges came over him. He had learned that she meant that during the last week and so he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

Clara was always happy to take part in the kisses that Vincent bestowed on her. She was still a bit wary about deeper physical contact even though she knew Vincent would never hurt her. As yet she had only initiated one kiss and that had been on an evening when they had already shared a few kisses that Vincent had started. However, even though she was still shy about getting things started, she did feel that it was time to take their kisses to the next level. Because of Vincent's complete inexperience in this area she had wanted to let their kisses develop at his pace, the thing was, they weren't developing!

It took her a bit to figure out it was because Vincent didn't know that they should! So, with great care, she lifted her hands to his face. Cupping his cheeks in her palms, she tilted their heads a bit more and with reassurance flowing to him through their Bond, she opened her lips under his. When it became clear that he didn't know he was supposed to do the same thing, she cautiously let her tongue trace the line of his unique lips, asking for entrance.

Rather than a voluntary response, Vincent's small gasp of surprise gave her the opening she needed. As the tip of her tongue traced his teeth Vincent froze. It was as if he were afraid any movement on his part would hurt her. "You won't hurt me if you kiss me this way, Vincent. In truth, I want you to deepen our kisses, if you're ready to that is."

He sighed as he realized that once again his fears had been holding him back from giving of himself. Letting her guide him, he opened his lips and allowed her tongue to once again enter his mouth. Now Vincent was a very intelligent man, and a quick learner, it wasn't long at all before he was ready to mimic her moves. Drawing on all his courage, he followed Clara's tongue when she withdrew it. Soon he was enjoying his first French kiss. Pulling her closer into his arms, Vincent not only heard her sigh of pleasure, but felt it reverberate through her body and their Bond.

When the kiss ended, both of them were breathing harder than normal, and they were each a bit surprised at the level of desire they could feel coming from the other. Vincent lowered his eyes and Clara was just about to jump into the silence to tell him that these feelings were alright when his hand reached for hers and he pulled her back into his arms.

His love for Catherine was not gone or diminished in any way. It would always be there, but he knew now that its place in his life had shifted. His love for Catherine would always be a warm and wonderful part of his life. She had taught him that all things were possible and he was sure that if she were here today they would be exploring their possibilities together. But, she wasn't, and he had to accept that she never would be. However, Clara was there, and while he hadn't been looking for it, a new love had come into his life. He was ready to go forward with his life.

Gently lifting Clara's head so he could look into her eyes, Vincent smiled and said, "Clara, that kiss was amazing, and I want to thank you once again for helping me to realize just how special you are."

She was about to reply when he continued after a short pause, "I also want you to know that I love you."

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Tears formed in Clara's eyes as she gazed up at him. For one heart stopping moment he thought she was going to reject him, but then her smile lit up her face as she whispered, "Oh Vincent! I love you too! After what happened to me I never thought anyone could ever love me. Even after these last few weeks as we've gotten closer, I still never dared to hope that it would really happen! But I promise you that I do love you and I love Jacob too!"

"I know you do, Clara. In fact," he grinned down at her, and then sighed dramatically, "You fell in love with him first!"

Knowing that he was teasing her, she giggled and told him, "Even though that is true, I love the two of you just the same!"

"I hope not!" he exclaimed and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. As stated before, Vincent was a quick study and it didn't take much response from her at all for the kiss to begin to heat up.

When they parted she breathlessly told him, "Well, maybe not the same…but equally!"

Meanwhile, Peter had returned to his new chamber after his chess game with Father, to discover all of the special things that had been done for him in his absence. Knowing who had to be responsible for all of it, he decided that rather than wait a few days, as he had planned, that instead he would combine his thank you to Mary with a confession.

Arriving at her doorway, he softly called out her name and waited for her answer. She came to the door and said, "Peter, how lovely to see you. Did you and Father finish your game?"

"Yes we did. That man is certainly a glutton for punishment. However, the reason I came by…well, there were two reasons actually."

She noticed how nervous he was about whatever it was that he had to say. Always sympathetic to someone's need to talk something out, she treated him no differently than any other long time tunnel resident. "Peter, won't you come in and have some tea? I'd be happy to talk about whatever is on your mind."

"I'd like that, thank you, Mary." He entered her chamber and took a seat near the small table she had in one corner. As she prepared the tea, he started with the easy part of what he had to say. "I wanted to thank you for all the lovely touches I found in my chamber when I returned. Would you please pass along my gratitude to all of your helpers as well?"

"I will, Peter. I'm glad you were pleased with what we did. We wanted you to feel welcome here in your new home," she told him as she poured the tea for both of them.

"I have always felt that way when I came Below and even more so now that I will be living here full time. But there was one other thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, you did say that there were two things," she smiled encouragingly at him as she took a seat across the table from him.

She was a bit surprised that when she reached out for her tea cup she instead found her hand in Peter's. He had reached across the table to take hold of her hand. After staring at their joined hands for a moment, Mary looked up into his eyes with a questioning stare.

"My dear sweet Mary, I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I did have another reason for moving Below. For years now I have been finding more and more excuses to come down and see you." He paused to try and judge how she was taking what he was saying. Confusion filled her eyes and he knew that he had still not made himself clear. "Mary, I have feelings for you that go deeper than friendship, and I was hoping that by moving Below, if you had no objections of course…well, I'd like to court you."

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Peter!" she gasped, her free hand fluttering up to her heart. "I had no idea."

"I know that. You see, I had always thought that there might be some feelings between you and Jacob…Father, not…well you know who I mean. But I've waited years, giving him a chance with you and I've finally realized, either I was wrong, and he doesn't feel that way. Or, he's never going to admit it if he does. I think I've been fair and now I would like to find out what your feelings are. Is there any hope that one day you might return my feelings? Or at least be willing to give me a chance to convince you to take a chance on me?"

She was stunned! This had come so totally out of the blue that she honestly didn't know what to say. She had admired this man all the years she had known him, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought he had been hiding feelings for her! But there was one thing that she did need to make clear to him, "Peter, I don't know where you got the idea that Father might think of me other than as a friend, but I can assure you that is all we are to each other. As for us…I have liked and respected you since we first met, and while I didn't know you had feelings for me…I don't find the idea objectionable at all. But a courtship sounds like you are already pretty sure of what your feelings are…"

"I am. I love you, Mary and someday I hope that you might feel the same way about me. On that day, I will ask you to be my wife," he told her gently, but with great assurance.

"Love! Marriage?! Oh Peter!"

"Is there any chance for me, Mary? Any chance at all that you might return my feelings?"

Her eyes were shining bright with happy tears. This man was so good and kind, how could she refuse to consider this offer at a happy future? With a blush rising on her cheeks, Mary slowly nodded. "Yes, Peter, I think there might be. I hope that you will understand if I ask that we take this slowly and it might be better if we kept it just between us at first."

"Slowly is fine Mary, I wouldn't want to rush you in any way, but why do you feel we should keep this a secret? Are you afraid of what people might think?"

"Oh no. Not at all. However, there are very few secrets here Below, mainly because we are such a tight-knit community. Everyone knows everyone else's business. I was just concerned that if things didn't work out…well, as awkward as it would be for us, it would be even more so if everyone knew about it."

"I see, and in that case I will of course agree with you. I would never want to put you in that kind of situation!"

"Peter, I was just as concerned about you!"

"Thank you, I'm just glad that it wasn't because of what you thought Jacob's reaction would be."

"There was a time when I think I could have developed feelings for him, in all honesty, but then I found out about Margaret and knew that there would never be a place for anyone else in his heart. I devoted myself to the role of friend and confidant."

"I guess I just can't understand why every man doesn't find you as captivating as I do," he smiled at her in reply.

Blushing again, she asked if he wanted more tea. She had learned long ago the art of distracting an uncomfortable topic of conversation.

Smiling even wider in understanding, he refused the tea saying that he should go. However, he turned once he got to the door for one final comment before disappearing down the hall without giving her a chance to answer. "You do know that you're going to have to get used to me saying nice things about you, because I plan to do it often!"

Mary huffed, "We'll just see about that!" to the empty doorway, but she was secretly pleased at his attention.

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Love was certainly in the air in the tunnels the next day. Mary, always the first to arrive in the nursery, because even as carefully as she was to prepare from the day before, she could always find more that needed to be done. However, that morning, as early as she was, someone had been there ahead of her!

On the table was a small envelope with only her name written on it. She opened it to find a handwritten card that said; Roses are red, Violets are blue, My Mary is sweet, and my love is true. It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be, she knew it had to have been from Peter. With a tender smile, she pressed the note to her heart just as a simply glowing Clara entered the room.

Quickly hiding the note in the multi-pocketed apron she always wore while working in the nursery, Mary smiled at the younger woman and asked, "What has you so very happy this morning, my dear?"

Clara sighed and twirled around in a circle hugging herself, "Last night Vincent told me he loved me!"

"Oh Clara! That's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed, getting to her feet and going over to hug her.

"It was!" Clara agreed happily.

Any more talk about the subject had to be put on hold though, as the parents started to drop the children off for the day. Mary, however, did get a special treat that warmed her heart almost as much as Peter's note had. When Vincent came by to drop Jacob off, the child eagerly transferred from his arms to Clara's and demanded his morning kiss from her. Vincent was about to tell Clara what time he would be back for his son when Jacob insisted, "Dada, kiss Rara too!"

To say that Mary was stunned at what happened next would have been an understatement. Vincent, without any hesitation, leaned over and tenderly placed a kiss on Clara's lips. Both Clara and Jacob beamed up at him when he lifted his head. He caught sight of Mary and the children watching them and with a quick bout of shyness, he lowered his head allowing his hair to fall forward and cover his face. He was about to make a quick exit when he felt both disappointment at his reaction and soothing reassurance from Clara at the same time.

He was at once humbled at her compassion and care for him, as well as ashamed with himself. Lifting his head, he gave the children a quick glance before letting his gaze come to rest on Mary. Taking a deep breath and straightening to his full and impressive height, he boldly said, "Clara and I are in love and people in love kiss! So it is likely you will see more of that," and just for good measure, or to prove his point, he planted a quick kiss on Clara's lips before leaving the nursery.

As he walked away, he heard giggling from the children and Mary saying to Clara, "Oh my dear, I'm so happy for you both!" but what gave him the spring in his step and the lightness in his heart was the pure and simple joy he felt flowing through the Bond from Clara.

Vincent knew that word of what had just happened would spread quickly. Not all of the children in the nursery were babies and over half of them were able to spread the news. Because of that, he took a moment to stop by his classroom and assign the teens there the next chapter to read, saying that he would return shortly, but had something to do first.

Father looked up, from one of the new medical books Peter had brought Below, as his son walked into the room. "Vincent, don't you have a class now?" he questioned in concern.

"I do, Father, but I have them reading ahead. Something has happened that I wanted you to hear from me rather than someone else."

Removing his glasses and folding them carefully, Father placed them on top of the open book before asking with dread in his voice, "And what would that be, Vincent?"

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Instead of taking a seat, Vincent paced back and forth in front of Father's desk. After the way Father had reacted to his relationship with Catherine, Vincent was pretty sure he had cause for concern that the news of his relationship with Clara wouldn't be received any better. "Father, as you know, Clara and I have been spending some time together these last few weeks…"

"Yes, you said the two of you were friends," Father was quick to say when his son paused for breath.

"Well, our relationship has progressed beyond friendship, Father. Last night I told Clara that I love her."

"Vincent! Are you sure about this?! Could it just be your empathy for what she has been through?"

"No, Father, its love, and Clara feels the same way. We have a Bond just as Catherine and I did, but Clara is able to sense my feelings as well. What we have is real, Father. And if things keep progressing the way they have been, I plan to ask her to marry me one day soon."

"Marriage?! Vincent, are you that sure?!" Father gasped.

"Yes, Father. In fact, we sort of went public with our feelings this morning in the nursery. Jacob demanded that I kiss Clara and I did. Mary was surprised, but happy and supportive for us, and I hope that you will be too."

"I admit that I was against your relationship with Catherine and I do regret that now. But you are a grown man with a son of your own. If you have fully considered all the obstacles in your path and if you think your love for each other is strong enough to overcome them, then I will support you two in any way that I can."

"What obstacles do you see in our way, Father?"

"You have a child to consider, as well as the fact that she is expecting a child that is not yours. Parenting is difficult in ideal circumstances, but your situation will produce it's own complications."

"Jacob already loves Clara, and we will keep Catherine's memory alive for him. Clara will be a wonderful mother to him, as well as the child she is carrying. I plan to help her raise that baby as if I were the father, and one day if we are blessed with one or more children of our own, then they will be treated just the same."

Father looked at his son for a moment before replying, and when he did speak Vincent stopped his pacing to stare at him in amazement. "I want you to know that I admire the courage and strength that you are showing, Vincent. To allow yourself to love again after the loss you suffered is nothing short of inspiring. I wish I had been able to do that after Margaret left me. But if that were so, this world might never have come to be. However, I might also not have condemned myself to such a lonely existence…Nonetheless, I am happy for you and Clara and as long as you proceed with care for what she has been through, I offer you my best wishes and blessing. If Clara does need to talk about anything, I am sure that I can speak for both Mary and Peter, as well as myself, we would all be happy to help in any way we can."

"Thank you, Father. I will tell her that, and about what you were saying about yourself…if you were referring to a romantic relationship in your own life, may I suggest that it is never really too late? Look at how happy you and Margaret were when she came back into your life. If you think there might be a chance of love growing between you and someone that has devotedly stood by your side all these years, I would be the first one to encourage you to do so."

A speculative look came over his face before Father replied, "I will think carefully on that, Vincent. Thank you. But now you should return to your class before the children run amok."

Vincent grinned at his parent, knowing when he was being teased and that this was Father's way of getting rid of him so he could 'think' on what they had been discussing. He was pretty sure that if Father took his son's encouragement Mary might be in for a surprise one day very soon. However, all he said was, "Oh yes, Father, I have such badly behaved students. They might have run amok by reading two chapters ahead instead of one!"

Both men were chuckling as Vincent left for his class.

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

That evening when Mary returned to her chamber to freshen up before going to dinner, she found a single pink rose in a bud vase on her dressing table. Next to it was a note that she eagerly opened and read; Beautiful Mary, I hope that it isn't too presumptuous of me to make this request. I have never seen you with your hair down. I am sure that it is as lovely as you are and would consider it an honor if you might do so this evening at dinner. Peter

The blush in her cheeks matched the flower on her table as she read the note a second time. She'd never worn her hair down since coming Below except when she went to bed. Her hair fell to her waist because she hadn't cut it in all the years since her daughter's death. The one pleasure that the two of them had shared was brushing each other's hair. When her daughter had become involved with drugs, even that had stopped. But, after Megan's death, Mary had promised herself not to cut her hair.

The problem Mary could see with Peter's request was that if she wore it free it would look like she was trying to be a young girl again. So instead she removed the pins and braided it as she did for bedtime. No one would have to know that detail, and with a pair of tortoise shell combs to hold it back from her face, she still looked dignified and mature.

Putting on a powder blue shift and a rose colored cardigan that reflected the color in her cheeks whenever she thought of Peter, she wondered if she should wear some make up, but had none in her chamber. However, she knew that the lightest coat of Vaseline to her lips would make them glossy, so she boldly did that. Then, in a fit of true boldness, she dabbed on a few drops of her precious perfume that had been her last gift from her daughter. She was ready to go to the dining hall and see her suitor.

The room buzzed with the change in Mary's appearance as she entered and crossed to the table she usually shared with Father and Vincent. The table sat six and others came and went over the years, or as the need arose to talk to one of them. Whenever Catherine had come Below she always joined them as well as during that last week of her life Margaret had. Special visitors had also sat with them whenever they were Below, and Peter had always been one of those. Now, with him living Below it was just taken for granted that he would be come a permanent fourth at their table. That evening Clara was also joining them and if what had happened that day in the nursery continued, their table would almost be full.

Peter watched her cross the room, knowing that this new look was at his request. His heart did a dance of joy that she would do this for him. Because of the bench seats there was no chair to hold out for her when she reached his side, but he was pleased that she chose to sit next to him.

Jacob Wells wondered how Mary could have known the decision that he had come to just that afternoon! How could she have known that Vincent's words had convinced him that he should try and pursue a deeper relationship with her?! They hadn't even seen each other since he'd decided, and he couldn't believe that Vincent would have said anything to her! Could she possibly know him that well? Or maybe this Bond thing Vincent had was becoming contagious! Clara seemed to have developed it…could it be that Mary had too?! How else could this change in her appearance be explained?! She looked lovely! With her hair down this way and the bloom in her cheeks, she looked fifteen years younger!

Vincent, who had always been able to sense intense emotions from those around him that he knew well, could feel happiness radiating from Mary. He wondered if Father had already said something to her about what he had discussed with his parent that morning? Nonetheless, as Peter and Father stood there staring at her, Vincent was the first to speak, "Mary, you look lovely tonight." Then he couldn't help probing just a little, "Is there a special reason for the new look?" he asked as everyone took their seats.

Blushing prettily, she replied, "No, Vincent, I just wanted a change."

Peter, knowing she was fibbing, reached for her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. This caused her to blush even more.

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Yes, Mary, you do look lovely," Father chimed in. "You should wear your hair that way more often."

"I concur," Peter offered, with a smile and another hand squeeze.

Mary might have responded at that point, but the only male at the table that hadn't yet made a comment, decided that it was his turn to do so. "Mary, go bed now?" Jacob asked innocently. He was after all the only male at the table that had ever slept over in her chamber.

Truly embarrassed at that revelation, she frantically looked around, as if searching for a place to hide. Sympathizing with her plight, Clara chose to distract the attention from Mary to herself. She deliberately knocked over her mug of tea and as everyone moved to contain the spill with their napkins she began to apologize for her clumsiness.

Vincent sent her an understanding 'thank you' through the Bond. He had felt Clara's flash of thought right before she'd tipped her tea over and knew that she had done it deliberately to take the attention off Mary.

By the time the mess was cleaned up and Clara had more tea, talk at the table had turned general and things settled back to normal.

The group lingered for a while over desert and more tea. Then, Vincent lifted Jacob out of his high chair and offered his hand to Clara asking that the others excuse them. The younger trio were wished a good night by the three that remained at the table. Then, while Father was trying to think of a way to get Mary alone without snubbing Peter, he heard the man in question speak.

"Jacob, I was hoping to visit the Mirror Pool this evening and could use a guide, if Mary would be so kind?" At her shy nod, he continued, "You would be welcome to join us of course, but I know how the distance and damp would affect your hip."

Disappointed that he couldn't put his new plan into action as quickly as possible, Father was ever the gracious host. "Quite right, I will just go to my study and read, but you are both welcome to join me after your walk, or just Mary if you still have not finished your unpacking, Peter."

"Since I'm still not on the work schedule, I thought I would finish the last of that tomorrow when everyone else is working. So, I am totally free this evening and would be glad to come by when we are finished."

Foiled again, Father still was polite, "Fine then, I will see you both later," he told them as Peter helped Mary to her feet and the two left him there alone.

As Peter and Mary left the dining hall, he offered his arm and when she slid her hand through, he smiled down at her, saying, "Thank you for wearing your hair down, it is as lovely as I imagined it would be."

"You've imagined me with my hair down?" she asked in mild shock.

"Yes, I don't know why that surprises you. Is what little Jacob said true? Is this how you wear it at bedtime?"

"Yes, I was so embarrassed when he revealed that!"

"I found it enlightening. Maybe one day I will be able to see that for myself, Mary."

"Not until we are married, Peter! I'm not one to indulge in improper liaisons."

He stopped mid-stride and turned to stare down at her. After several moments when he said nothing, she asked, "What is it, Peter?"

"You said, 'not until we are married. Not 'if we ever get married'! Mary, does this mean…" Peter stopped because of the hope rising up in him, robbing him of his ability to voice his fondest dream.

"I've been doing nothing but thinking about it ever since you told me of your feelings, Peter, and every time I do, I get all flushed and girly feeling. I have to tell you that this is not like me at all. And today, when Vincent kissed Clara in the nursery, I have to be honest. I wondered what it would be like to be kissed by you."

"Mary! I would love to kiss you!" he assured her, and then added as Samantha and Eric went rushing by them in the passageway, "However, we might want to wait until we are in a less public place."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

She smiled shyly up at him and said, "Why don't we continue on to the Mirror Pool? It's likely we will be alone there."

With a nod and a smile Peter once again offered his arm to Mary and they walked along in silence, each one anticipating their arrival at the Mirror Pool.

When they did arrive, however, they saw Jamie and Mouse jump apart. Jamie looked very flustered and poor Mouse just confused. With a tongue in cheek grin, Peter said, "We're sorry to interrupt you two."

"Oh! No, we were just leaving!" Jamie told him.

"But, Jamie, thought you said was good place to be alone and kiss!" Mouse protested.

Both Peter and Mary were trying to suppress smiles at Jamie's groan of embarrassment. She growled at Mouse, "Well we're not alone now!"

"Oh," Mouse agreed sadly, then took a step towards Peter, pulling away the collar of his shirt. "Peter, can fix this?" he asked, pointing to a red mark on his neck.

"MOUSE!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What?!" the confused boy asked.

"I told you NOT to tell!" she insisted.

"Said not to tell Father, but Peter is doctor too and maybe he can fix."

Peter couldn't help himself. His glee at Jamie's frustration was too much. He just had to ask, "Mouse, it would help if I knew how you got this mark?"

Jamie hid her face in her hands as Mouse eagerly reported, "Jamie gave to me. Said it was a hippy."

"HICKEY!" she protested, dropping her hands to glare at Mouse.

Mary tried to cover her laugh with a cough, but was hardly successful. Peter advised Mouse that it was fine and would just fade away in a few days as Jamie stormed out of the area. With a quick 'thank you' Mouse followed her asking loudly when they could go back to kissing.

One glance at each other, sent the older couple that had come here for the same purpose, into gales of laughter. When they could finally catch their breaths, Peter said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"It does seem that love is in the air," she replied with a smile.

"I hope that is true, Mary my dear," he answered with a meaningful gaze.

"Oh, Peter," she sighed.

"Has finding the children like we did changed your mind about us?" he asked as delicately as he could.

"No, Peter. I'd still like you to kiss me, if you want to, that is."

"Of course I want to, my sweet!"

Shyly yet eager for an experience she hadn't had in nearly forty years, Mary lifted her face up to him and closed her eyes. She was trembling with excitement and just a touch of fear. She was afraid that after so long she had forgotten what to do, or that she wouldn't please him.

Without being told, Peter knew that it had to have been quite some time since this wonderful woman had been kissed. That fact alone would have been enough for him to want to make this first kiss of theirs special. But, the fact that he loved her, almost made him fearful that too much emphasis was being placed on this one kiss. He wanted to please her as well as meet all of her expectations. On top of it all, he wanted to convey how special he thought she was and how much he loved her. It was quite a lot to put into one kiss, but he felt the need to do so.

Tenderly cupping her upraised face in his hands, Peter lightly pressed his lips against hers. Her sigh of pleasure thrilled his soul and he carefully deepened the kiss just a bit.

Mary's heart raced as Peter kissed her. This was so much better then she'd remembered. She had married her high school sweetheart just weeks after graduation and ten months later they had become parents. Even thought they had wanted more children, it just hadn't been in the cards for them. Her husband had died in a car accident when Megan was only seven, leaving Mary to raise her alone. She still blamed herself for not giving her daughter the time and attention she'd needed because of having to return to work to support the two of them. Megan's overdose at the age of sixteen had devastated Mary. The only thing that had saved her was finding her way Below the following year and devoting herself to the tunnel children. Her husband had been the one and only man in her life.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Peter's kiss was what she needed to focus on now. It was breathtakingly gentle and sweet, but she knew it could be more. Sliding her hands up his arms, then to his shoulders, she finally let them come to rest behind his neck. Opening her lips under his she encouraged him to deepen the kiss even more than he had.

At her actions, Peter happily moved his hands from her cheeks, over her shoulders to lock themselves behind her back and pull her closer to him. Even the multi layers of clothing they wore to keep warm in the cool tunnels couldn't hide his rising desire for her. He wasn't ashamed of this natural reaction to having the woman he loved in his arms. But, he didn't want to alarm her either. As they paused for a breath he started to apologize.

When she realized what he was saying, she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "It's alright, Peter. You excite me that way too."

"I just didn't want you to be offended or think I would try and push you into something you weren't ready for. I can wait until you are ready to marry me," he assured her.

"Would Winterfest be too long to wait?" she asked.

"Wait for what, Mary my dear?"

"To get married. I don't think at our ages we really need a long engagement, or is it too long?"

"Married?!" he gasped.

"You did say that you wanted to marry me…didn't you?" she smiled at his shocked look.

"Yes, but I was still waiting for you to fall in love with me!"

"Oh, Peter! Do you really think I could kiss you like we just were if I didn't love you?"

When he just stared at her instead of saying anything, she smiled again and said, "Peter Alcott, I love you, and if you still want a woman as bold as I am…well, then I'd like to marry you."

Whooping with joy, he picked her up and whirled them both around in circles until they were both laughing and dizzy. Needing to sit down after that, they chose a spot at the edge of the pool where their legs could dangle over, but remain out of the water. Once settled, he took both her hands in his and said, "Winterfest is fine, unless you'd like to do it sooner, and I will need to go Above tomorrow and get you a ring."

"Winterfest is fine, and a simple band is enough, Peter. I don't need an engagement ring."

"You may not need one, but I think you deserve one! Don't worry, I won't get anything too flashy, just something as lovely and as dignified as you are."

"Oh Peter!" she sighed happily and then they were kissing again.

As Vincent and Clara had left the dining hall he asked her, "Would you prefer a walk tonight, or maybe we could take some time to read to each other?"

"Mmmmm, reading please," she said with a dreamy smile. "I love the sound of your voice and could listen to it all night long."

Without thinking, Vincent started to reply, "Catherine used to say…"

When he stopped, Clara felt the guilt through the Bond for bringing Catherine up. "Vincent, it's all right to say things like that. I understand completely."

"I know that you do, Clara, and I value that more than I can say. But, I also want you to know that I don't compare the two of you and that I have put Catherine in my past."

"I do know both of those things, Vincent, but I also know that Catherine, and your love for her, was the focus of your life for a long time. I don't expect you to put that aside lightly, nor would I want you to. Please don't feel guilty every time her name comes up."

"I don't know how you came to be so incredibly compassionate, but I will always be eternally grateful for it."

She squeezed his hand that had been holding hers on their journey and let him go as they entered his camber.

Vincent went into Jacob's alcove to change is son's diaper and put him in his night clothes. He came out and said, "Jacob can play while we read until he is ready for bed."

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Clara went to his shelf to choose a book as Vincent suggested, while he got out some toys for Jacob. They settled down to read. She in his big chair, he lounging back on his bed, as Jacob happily played on the floor at their feet. He was content to play without their attention as long as he knew they were close.

After an hour or so, when Clara had finished her current turn at reading, and Vincent had once again begun his, Jacob wandered over to Clara and rested his head on her knee. She took her eyes off Vincent and smiled down at the child, running her hand caressingly over his hair. Jacob looked up at her and lifted his arms to be picked up, which Clara gladly did. Once settled on her lap with his head on her breast, they both turned their attention to Vincent who had paused in his reading until they were ready for him to continue. He barely had finished the second page of his chapter when both adults realized that Jacob was asleep.

Vincent started to rise so he could put Jacob to bed, when Clara said, "May I do it tonight, Vincent?"

Seeing the love for his son shining from her eyes, he nodded with a peaceful smile. "Of course you may, Clara."

Lifting him gently so as not to wake him, Clara carefully made her way to Jacob's alcove. After checking to make sure his diaper was still dry, she placed him in his crib. As she bent over to place a kiss on his head she told him, "I love you, Jacob."

Vincent felt her heart leap through the Bond and was almost on his feet to go to her when Clara came into the room. "Clara, what is it? I felt something…odd through the Bond."

"I think Jacob mistook me for his mother," she whispered.

"Why would you think that? He knows who you are." Vincent was sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. "When I bent over to kiss him, I said, 'I love you, Jacob' and he responded, 'Love you, Mama."

His heart gave the same jump as Clara's had when he heard his son's words. Whenever the two of them had looked at pictures or the painting of Catherine, Jacob had at first said, 'Ma' then as his verbal skills increased, it had become 'Mommy'. Vincent had never heard Jacob call Catherine 'Mama'. Testing the Bond he had with his son, Vincent could tell Jacob's thoughts were about Clara and himself and the evening they had just shared and not about Catherine. It seemed that Jacob had changed how he was thinking of Clara.

"Are you sure he said 'Mama' and not 'Rara'?" Vincent questioned.

"It sounded very clear, Vincent, why?"

"Because I get a sense that he has been thinking of you and not Catherine. Why don't we wait and see what the morning brings?"

"What does that mean, Vincent? What happens tomorrow if he does start calling me 'Mama' where others can hear him?"

"Clara, why are you so afraid? Jacob knows that Catherine is his Mother, but if you are 'Mama' to him now, clearly that is a choice his heart has made."

"What do you mean?"

"Children learn by imitation, but Jacob has never heard anyone call you 'Mama'. I'm beginning to think my son is smarter than I am. He fell in love with you. Then insisted that it was time for you and I to meet. Even though the plan was to wait for a while longer before that happened. He somehow knew that the time was right. Jacob also knew that somehow you wouldn't react badly to me. Then he knew about your baby, and I'm pretty sure he also knew that you and I were destined to fall in love. Now if he has decided to call you 'Mama', he has only beaten me to what was already in my mind and heart."

"What would that be, Vincent?" she asked, hoping against hope that it was also what was in her mind and heart.

"Clara Wyatt," he said softly as he slid off the bed and on to one knee. "Would you do me the utmost honor of becoming my wife?"

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Oh Vincent! I would love nothing more in this world than to be your wife!" Clara held out her arms to him and he stood, gathering her up into his arms, and holding her tightly to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What should we do now?"

"Well, we should set a date," he replied, then after a moments thought added, "Maybe Winterfest would be a good choice. Everyone will be there already in their best clothes and William's plans for the feast are well underway."

"That does sound good. When is Winterfest?"

"It's usually held the Saturday closest to my birthday, which is January 12th."

"Oh Vincent, that's three months away!" she protested.

"Yes, if that isn't enough time to plan we could set it whenever you think is best."

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I don't really need a big wedding. By the time Winterfest comes around I'll be five months along and I'd really prefer not to 'look' pregnant at my…our wedding, even if I am. Peter says that women usually start showing in their fourth month, do you think we could be married before that?"

"We can be married whenever you like, Clara. Just pick a date and we'll make it happen."

"Well, the dress Mary is making me for Jenny and Joe's engagement party is so beautiful that I could also use it as a wedding dress. If you don't mind going against the tradition of seeing me in my dress before the ceremony, I have an idea."

"Tell me," he simply said.

"Their party is on a Friday night, what if we get married the next day? If the meeting with them goes well, we could even invite them."

"Clara, their party is only two weeks away!"

"Do you need more time than that, Vincent?"

"Ummm, no I guess not. I was just concerned that you might. I mean, even though we've kissed, we haven't gone beyond that, and I don't know…"

"You're worried about me…and my fears," she suggested softly.

"Not just that, Clara. You see, I don't remember the one and only time I ever made love, and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way."

"Vincent, I know you could never hurt me, and unlike you, I can't forget the one and only time I had sex! But I know that with your love and understanding, we will get through this together. Plus we have our Bond to guide us, I'm sure it will help us. Not only that but we have Mary, Peter, and Father who we can talk to about anything we are concerned about."

He gave her a shy smile. "You are very wise, Clara," he told her, then took a deep breath and added, "So, in two weeks we will be married. We should probably make the announcement as soon as possible so plans can get underway."

"I agree, but I would like to tell Mary before we make a general announcement, and of course Jacob."

"And I should tell Father beforehand also. How about this, you could come here in the morning and we could tell Jacob together. Then we could tell Father if you join us for breakfast in his study. After that, we could go to the nursery together and tell Mary. I think dinner in the dining hall would be best for the general announcement since lunch is such a random event."

"Are you sure you want me there when you tell Father?" she asked with a slight gulp in her voice.

"He won't bite, Clara, and in fact I have already expressed my desire to marry you with him."

"You have?! How did he take that?"

"Very well actually. He encouraged me and suggested that if I had the courage to love again after Catherine's loss, then maybe he did too. I think he was speaking about Mary."

"Oh really? Do you think she feels the same way?"

Sensing something odd in her feelings through the Bond, Vincent questioned, "I honestly don't know. Why? Do you disagree?"

"No, but I remember how excited she was about Peter coming Below and how much care she took in getting his chamber just right for him…"

"Oh, Mary does that for every newcomer. I wouldn't put too much stock in that."

He could tell that she wasn't completely convinced, but all she said was, "All right, Vincent."

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"So you will come by in the morning so we can tell Jacob, and then Father?"

"If you're sure you want me to."

"I am. Clara, does this reluctance have something to do with you preferring to tell Mary alone rather than having me with you?"

"Oh no Vincent! I know Mary would love it if we told her together. I guess I'm still a bit nervous around Father. He's so imposing and all."

"Don't tell him I told you this, but his bark is much worse than his bite!"

"But you said that he wouldn't bite me!" she protested earnestly.

It took him a moment to realize that she was teasing him, but when he did, they both laughed about it together. After recovering, they shared a lingering good night kiss and Clara returned to her chamber for bed.

"I suppose we had better join Jacob in his study before he sends out a search party for us," Peter reluctantly said after a few rather heated kisses.

"I guess you're right," Mary sighed, knowing it was for the best, because the more kisses they shared the harder it was to resist the temptation of taking things farther.

"When do you want to tell him about us?" Peter asked as they walked arm in arm along the passageways to the central hub.

"Well, I'm not really sure that we can hide how we feel about each other, Peter. Maybe it would be best to tell him tonight. I would hate for him to hear the news from someone else."

"I agree! Then we could make a general announcement at dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Have you given any thought to who and how many groomsmen you want to have?"

"Jacob and Vincent of course, do you wish to have more that two attendants? I'm sure I could choose another if you do."

"Well, I would like Rebecca and Sarah because I have known them for so very long, but I have also become very fond of Clara. Would you mind having three?"

"Not at all my dear! I could ask Pascal, but knowing how shy he is, maybe William would be a better choice."

"Oh William would be so thrilled! Although I am sure he would be all gruff and embarrassed about it at first," she laughed.

"Well, that was settled easily. I hope all of our decisions will be that easy."

"As long as we make them together, I'm sure that they will be, sweetheart," she said with a blush because it was the first time she'd used an endearment with him.

Smiling at her and hugging her arm closer to his side, he told her, "I have to be the happiest man in the world tonight."

"And I the happiest woman," she assured him.

When the two of them walked into the study the first thing Father noticed was Mary's beautiful smile, it seemed to light up the room. He just knew he was going to have to find a way to get rid of Peter that evening, good friend that he was, so he could tell Mary how he felt about her. Heavens, if all went well…maybe they could be married at Winterfest!

The two of them came down the metal stairs to where Father sat at a small round table. After Peter guided Mary to a chair, he smiled at Father and cheerfully said, "Jacob, my old friend, I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Name it, Peter. You have only to ask," Father assured him, never once suspecting what was coming.

"It seems that I am in need of a best man! This lovely lady over here has just this evening agreed to become my wife!"

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Jacob Wells sat there in stunned silence. How could this have happened? He never had any idea that these two had feelings for each other. Had they been hiding it all these years, or was this just since Peter moved Below? Could it have been him if he had just acted a few days sooner? Well, no matter what the answer could have been to that, he had to keep them from discovering his true feelings! But how could he be Peter's best man as his friend married the woman he loved?! He would have to though, or they would suspect something!

Peter and Mary stared at Father, surprised at his lack of response. They had expected surprise, but Father looked shell shocked instead. Mary wondered if he was worried that she would no longer be there to help him with the many things she did. She gently spoke, "Father, you needn't worry that this will interfere with my duties in any way."

Knowing he had to say something, he stalled for just another moment by removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I never thought otherwise, Mary. This has been a bit of a surprise, but I want to wish you both the best and if you can't think of anyone better suited than I, my old friend, then I will stand up with you."

"My plan was to also ask Vincent and William. However, no one but my oldest friend would do for my best man," Peter assured him.

"Then it shall be so. When are you planning for this auspicious event?"

"Winterfest," Mary answered shyly.

Ah, another stab to the heart! "That is a perfect time for a wedding," he answered.

"There are a few people we'd like to tell privately, but thought that tomorrow at dinner would be a good time to make a general announcement," Peter spoke up.

"I am sure everyone will be happy for you both. Now, I'm sure the two of you would rather be alone together than sitting here with a third wheel. Why don't you run along? I'm sure you have plans to make," Father suggested, but rather than concern for them and what they wanted, his true reason was just to be alone with his pain.

"Well, if you are sure, Jacob. Thank you," Peter offered with a smile and then held out his hand to help Mary to her feet.

Father watched them with an aching heart that he was sure would only get worse as he would have to live with seeing them together every day.

When they were out of earshot, Peter turned to Mary and asked, "Did Jacob seem a bit off to you tonight? He didn't seem as pleased about our engagement as I thought he would."

"I think he was worried about my duties, even if he denied it. He kept staring at me," she answered.

"I hope that was all it was, it will be easy to prove him wrong if so."

He sat there for hours, not brooding really, just staring into the flame of the candle nearest him. After the 'happy couple' had left the study, his pain had been so intense that all he could do was shut down. To turn off all emotions until he could feel nothing. When he caught himself nodding off for the second or third time he decided that it would probably be best to go to bed. As he made his rounds putting out the candles, his eye fell on the chess board where Vincent's and his unfinished game waited for their return.

Knowing Vincent required much less sleep than anyone else, he wondered if his son might still be awake at that late hour. Because Peter had mentioned Vincent by name, Father guessed that he would be on Peter's list for a private announcement. After the encouragement Vincent had given him, he thought it would be wise to inform his son of what was going on. Vincent was a tactful and discreet person, but a surprise of this magnitude might cause something to slip out.

Feeling every one of his nearly seventy years, he slowly made his way to Vincent's chamber. Calling his son's name softly from the doorway, Father wasn't surprised at all when Vincent appeared.

Dressed in his night clothes and a robe, Vincent took in Father's haggard face and asked with great concern, "What has happened, Father?! Has there been an accident?! I haven't heard anything over the pipes."

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"No, no accident. Vincent, might I come in and talk with you for a while? If you aren't too tired, that is?"

"I'm fine, Father. Please come in and have a seat. Should I put on some tea?"

"No thank you, tea wouldn't help. I have something I need to tell you so you won't accidently give away what we recently talked about. Peter and Mary came by the study tonight to tell me of their engagement…"

"What?!" Vincent exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that there was a child sleeping a short distance away. When he felt a stirring through the Bond he quickly tried to send calming and peaceful thoughts through the Bond so Jacob wouldn't wake up. "Father, what did you say?!"

"I guessing you mean 'to them' rather than wanting me to repeat that…"

"Yes," Vincent acknowledged.

"What could I say? I offered them my best wishes and sent them along their way."

"So you aren't planning to tell Mary how you feel about her?"

"No, Vincent, I've lost my chance. How could I say something to her now? It would just put a crimp in everything."

"You don't think she should know?"

"No, I don't. Please let's keep this between us."

"All right, Father, if that is what you want."

"It is. I really just came by to tell you so you wouldn't let anything slip when they tell you tomorrow. I'll let you get to bed now," he said, slowly getting to his feet.

Sensing that his parent really did want to be alone at that point, Vincent rose, hugged him, and said, "You know that I am always here anytime that you want to talk, Father. Be well."

"Thank you, Vincent."

When Father had gone, Vincent sank down on the edge of his bed and wondered how this would all turn out. How could Father live seeing Mary and Peter happily married? He remembered how he had wanted to tear his heart out of his chest when Catherine had told him she planned to marry Elliot Burch to save the tunnels from Elliot's tower. In that situation he only had to face her being with someone else. Her loss clawed at him as she had walked away that day, but he wouldn't have had to watch her building a life with Elliot the way Father would have to watch Mary and Peter.

Sliding off his robe, he laid back on his bed wondering if he and Clara should put off their announcement for a while. But if they were getting married in just two weeks, how long should they wait? He would talk to Clara about it in the morning. Even though he was terribly concerned about Father, he couldn't help drifting into sleep with Clara on his mind and a smile on his lips.

Clara sensed Vincent's unease through the Bond as soon as she woke up. Hoping that it didn't have anything to do with regretting his proposal, she quickly dressed and headed to his chamber.

Jacob rushed to greet her as soon as she appeared in the doorway, calling out, "Mama! Mama!"

She swung him up into her arms giving him a hug and kiss as Vincent said, "Well, that was pretty clear."

"Are you okay with it, Vincent, or should I tell him not to?"

He came over to them and pulled both of them close to him for a hug. "I'm more that 'okay' with it, Clara. I'm very pleased. It's something else that's on my mind…"

"Yes, I sensed it," she told him when he trailed off. "What is it, Vincent?"

"Father came to see me late last night. He had some shocking news."

"What?" she questioned in concern.

"Mary and Peter have gotten engaged."

"How wonderful! Why is that so shocking?"

"Because very recently Father had admitted to himself how he felt about Mary and before he could tell her, this happened."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, he's devastated."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm guessing all we will be able to do is be there for support and to listen if he needs someone to talk to."

"Of course! But I'm guessing that will be your place more so than mine. However, if watching Jacob for you when Father needs you would help, I would be happy to do so."

"Yes, that would be welcome."

"What about our news, Vincent? Do you still think we should tell Father about it this morning?"

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"I have been wondering about that also. Normally I would think it might be better to wait, but with only two weeks to plan…"

"Vincent, if you think it would be wiser to wait, we can," Clara offered generously.

"Waiting for the announcement might be wise, but as of yet I don't think we need to change the date. Let's just play it by ear, okay?"

"That's fine, but what about telling this little fellow?" she indicated the child in her arms with a nod.

"Unfortunately, he hasn't learned to keep a secret yet, so if we tell him, everyone will know."

"Tell secret!" Jacob chimed in with a laugh.

"See what I mean?" Vincent asked with a chuckle.

"But was he saying he 'would' tell, or demanding to 'be' told?" Clara giggled.

"It's hard to tell. But we should head to Father's study for breakfast. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Vincent, should I go with you if we aren't going to tell him? He might suspect something was up."

"Clara, people, especially Father, will need to get used to seeing us together."

"I'm sure they will, Vincent. But are you sure that this is a good time for Father to do so?"

"I think he can handle it, Clara. Come along now," he said gently as he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the chamber.

As the three of them entered the study, Vincent said, "Father, I brought Clara with us this morning."

Father looked up and even across the room Vincent could see how bloodshot his eyes were. Clearly he had gotten little to no sleep, but he graciously replied, "Welcome, Clara. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Father, and you?" she asked with concern.

"I have been better, child, but it is nice to see you today. Please come in and sit down. We have some of William's muffins and oatmeal too."

She and Vincent approached the table where the food was set out and Clara put Jacob into the highchair while Vincent prepared their plates. When his father offered Jacob a spoonful of oatmeal, he turned his head to the side and said, "Mama feed me!"

Father's eyes opened wide at this and he looked over at his son as Vincent resignedly passed Clara the spoon to feed Jacob. He smiled at Father and said, "He just started that last night, out of the blue. It was right before I proposed to Clara…"

"Vincent!" Clara exclaimed, turning to look at him and accidently moving the spoon out of the reach of Jacob's greedy little mouth.

"Mama!" he scolded.

"Well, it seems my grandson has very good taste. I hope that you said 'yes', Clara, so I can truly welcome you into the family?" Father asked with the first smile they had seen from him that morning.

"I did, Father, and thank you," Clara told him as she quickly went back to feeding Jacob.

"Congratulations to you both! Have you set a date yet?"

"Thank you, Father, and yes, we have. November first," Vincent replied.

"Vincent, that's two weeks away!" Father gasped.

"Yes, Clara wants to be married before her pregnancy is showing," his son answered honestly. Then realized it might not have been wise when he caught sight of Clara's blush and felt her embarrassment through the Bond.

"I'm sorry, Clara," he said softly, reaching out to place his hand gently on her back.

"It's alright, Vincent. I just don't want to embarrass you at our wedding."

"Clara! That wouldn't embarrass me!" Vincent protested.

"Most certainly not!" Father added.

"All right you two. Just call it a woman's vanity then," she told them with a 'can we drop this' smile.

Vincent knew that they would have to talk more about this later, but for then he just nodded his agreement.

"Well, with only two weeks till the big day, we will need to get to planning quickly! The Great Hall will need to be opened and I'm sure William will want to prepare a special meal…"

"Father, Clara and I don't expect a big fuss," Vincent admonished.

"Vincent, we are your family! And after the year you have been though, how can you deny all of us the chance to share in this joy with you?!" Father protested.

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Vincent looked at Clara and shrugged helplessly in the face of Father's argument. She smiled at him and said, "He's right, Vincent. They will be glad to share in your happiness."

"Our happiness," he insisted.

"Yes," she responded with a shy smile.

"You will make a wonderful family," Father told them, then added, "Will Clara move to your chamber or will you all move to a new one together?"

"We hadn't talked about it yet, but since Jacob hasn't wanted to move into his new room yet, we could convert that into a bedroom for us and leave my old chamber as a sitting room. If Clara approves of the idea, of course."

"That sounds like a good plan," she replied.

"There is also that small storage room across the hall from your chamber, Vincent. That could be cleared out for you and the door on it could be moved into the hall to give you some privacy as well as extra room since you have another baby on the way. It could make a very nice family set of chambers for you," Father suggested.

"Thank you, Father. I will consult with the work crew and see if that is possible."

"We will also need to get word to our Helper's so they can come, and Vincent, have you thought about trying to get a hold of Devin? I am sure that he wouldn't want to miss your wedding."

"Devin?" Clara questioned, not recognizing the name.

"My other son," Father answered.

"You have a brother?" she gasped in astonishment, wondering why no one had ever mentioned that fact.

"Yes, Devin is the brother of my heart and is Father's natural son, so we don't look alike. I was found as an infant and brought to Father to raise."

"I see, and Devin doesn't live Below?"

"He was always filled with wanderlust and was gone for many years. However, when he is in town these days, he does stop by for a visit. Although his last one was almost two years ago now," Father said sadly.

"Do you have a way to contact him if he travels so much?" she asked.

"The last we knew he and Charles were going to a cabin in the mountains, but he wrote to say that they had a post office box in town. We will just have to hope that he checks it regularly."

"A telegram would be the fastest way to get word to him, and they would deliver it right to his cabin. I know money is of no use here Below, but I have my latest royalty money and would be glad to cover the cost of the telegram," Clara offered.

"Thank you, Clara. That would be wonderful. I could ask Jamie to send it when she goes Above this afternoon to collect supplies. I will make it as short as possible so as to keep the cost down."

Knowing it was useless to argue against his natural frugalness, Clara nodded and talk turned to other plans. Soon it was time for her to report to the nursery, so the three of them wished Father a good day and left, hoping that at least their news had brightened his outlook somewhat.

Once they were out of the study, Vincent guided Clara back to his chamber. "I know you need to get to the nursery, but I wanted to make sure that Jacob understands what we just told Father," he explained.

With a smile, she nodded and they sat next to each other on Vincent's bed with Jacob on his father's lap. "Jacob, you and I both love Clara, don't we?"

"Yes, Dada," the child agreed with a huge grin.

"Well, when people love each other they get married and live together. So in two weeks we're going to get married and Clara will come to live here with us."

"Ooooooh! Mama sleep with Jacob!"

It was a toss up as to which of them blushed the most, but, as calmly as he could, Vincent answered, "No, Mama will sleep with me, but when the new baby gets here, he or she, will sleep in your room with you."

Jacob appeared to think about that for a moment and then said, "Okay. Go nursery now?"

Both adult chuckled at his easy acceptance of their news and agreed that it was time to go.

They entered the nursery and Clara was just about to apologize for being a few minutes late when Jacob blurted out, "Mama going to sleep with Dada!"

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Mary's mouth dropped open as she stared at the two flaming faces in question.

Clara was protesting, "It's not what you think at all, Mary!"

At the same time Vincent informed her, "Jacob is correct, but we are planning to be married first."

"Married! How wonderful! There seems to be a lot of that going around these days. Peter proposed to me last night as well. Maybe we could have a double ceremony? We are planning on Winterfest."

"Thank you for the offer Mary, and congratulations to you and Peter. However, Clara and I are going to be married on November first."

"Vincent! That's only two weeks away! Things could never be ready in time!" Mary protested.

"Father is already making plans and we are going to wear the new clothes you are making for us for Jenny and Joe's engagement party."

"But the party is the night before the wedding."

"We know, Mary, but that is what we'd like. Also I have a favor to ask of you…" Clara hesitated.

"You can ask me anything, my dear!" Mary assured her.

"I would consider it a great honor if you would be my Maid of Honor," she requested shyly.

"Oh, my dear girl! I would love to, and in fact, I was going to ask you to do the same for me. But, if you and Vincent are married by then, I guess you would be my Matron of Honor instead."

"Oh Mary, you know I would do anything for you, but by then I will be five months along, are you sure you'd want me in the wedding like that?"

"Of course I would! You will be lovely and glowing! But it is you I want, Clara. You have become so special to me. All the children that have grown up here Below become like mine. But you have become like a daughter, as well, even in the short time you have been here."

With tears on her cheeks, Clara replied, "Then I would love to," and the two women hugged tightly.

"It sounds like you ladies have plenty more to talk about, so I will leave you to it, and go teach my classes," Vincent told them bending down to place a tender kiss on Clara's cheek and Jacob's forehead before leaving.

Needless to say, all Mary and Clara could talk about in between caring for the children, was plans for their upcoming weddings. Clara also told Mary about Father's idea for enlarging Vincent's chamber to include his new family. That information brought up something Mary hadn't considered. Where would she and Peter live once they were married? Her chamber certainly wasn't big enough, however his was. Even though she loved hers and had lived there for over thirty years, she would willingly give it up to be with her husband.

Clara offered an idea that Mary loved the instant she heard it. They ladies had been saying for quite some time that the sewing chamber was too small for them any more. The problem had been that there wasn't another area close to the central hub that was larger, so it had stayed where it was. But Mary's chamber, being one of the oldest, was close to the hub and was quite a bit larger than the room they were using now. If she was moving in with Peter then her chamber would be free. Mary was thrilled with this when Clara also suggested that it could become the new work room and so they didn't face the problem of out growing it any time soon, the old one could be converted to simply a store room for their supplies.

Mary informed Clara that she was brilliant! Clara laughed and teasingly agreed.

When Vincent left his classroom on his way to lunch, he found Peter waiting for him in the passage right outside. "Peter, you would have been welcome to come in and observe the class if you wanted," Vincent told him.

"I'm sure it would have been interesting, Vincent, but I actually just wanted to talk to you."

Vincent knew what was coming and wondered if he should try and act surprised, but his innate honesty wouldn't let him do so. Instead he would just have to be as supportive and positive as possible, because he was truly happy for the two involved. That they had found each other and a love they both deserved. It wasn't either of their faults that Father was being hurt by this. So he encouraged Peter to go ahead and tell him the news, "Yes, Peter?"

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Last night I asked Mary to become my wife and to my pleasure she agreed."

"That is wonderful news, Peter. I'm happy for you both. However, I have to tell you that I already knew. Mary told Clara and me this morning when we went to the nursery to tell her our news."

"Your news, Vincent?"

"Clara consented to my proposal last night as well."

"That's fantastic! You weren't thinking about Winterfest, were you?"

"No. We've decided not to wait that long. We're going to be married in two weeks on November first."

"Wow, that is soon! If Mary and I can be of any help, you know that we will be here for both of you."

"Thank you, Peter. I'm sure there will be things we will need help with, although I can't think of anything at the moment. But if I do, I won't hesitate to ask."

"Vincent, have you thought about rings? I'm going Above this afternoon to buy one for Mary."

"No, I hadn't thought about it, but that is a good idea. However I think I will see if Mouse could make them for us. When I presented him with a crystal I wanted to give Catherine, he was able to turn it into a lovely necklace for her."

"All right, Vincent, but if you change your mind I would be happy to purchase the rings as your wedding gift from me."

"Thank you, Peter, but I will talk to Mouse first. But if you are going Above, there is something that you could do for me, if you would?"

"Name it, my boy."

"I want to try and get a telegram to Devin. Clara gave me some money and I will keep the message short, so if you could send it off for me, I would appreciate it."

"I'd be happy to and if you want to send a longer message I could pay for the extra words, Vincent."

"No, this should be sufficient for him to understand. Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome, Vincent. There was one other thing that I wanted to ask you. Would you consider standing up with me, as a groomsman?"

"Of course I will, Peter! It would be a privilege."

"I'm guessing that if Devin can get back, you will have him for your best man?"

"Yes, Clara and I are just having one person each, we want to try and keep things low key."

"I can understand that, and I would really like to find some time when we can talk in private. With what Clara has been through, I think it might be helpful to talk about the extra care you will need to take as the two of you become intimate."

Blushing at the delicate subject matter, Vincent still knew that this was something he desperately needed instruction in. Though he loved Father deeply, he would still be embarrassed to bring the subject up with him. "Thank you once again, Peter. That will be more welcome than you know. Maybe this evening after dinner?"

"That's fine, but knowing how little privacy your chamber gets, we might want to meet in mine," he suggested.

"I agree. Do you happen to have a pencil and paper with you? I could write out the telegram to Devin for you now."

"The doctor in me won't let me go anywhere without them, but I have a pen instead." He passed the items to Vincent who quickly wrote out a short message and handed it back to him.

"Thank you for doing this, Peter," Vincent thanked the older man as he passed him the money Clara had given him.

Peter looked at the message and nodded. He didn't tell Vincent that he was going to add another few words that might spur Devin on to come back.

Vincent's message read: Devin, getting married on November first. Please come home. Vincent

Peter planned to add: 'and be my best man' after the 'home' in Vincent's message.

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

While the children were down for their afternoon naps, Clara shyly broached a subject that had been on her mind quite a bit since she and Vincent had become closer. "Mary, I know you were married before and I was wondering if you might be willing to give me some pointers on…well, on not disappointing Vincent on our wedding night."

Mary smiled gently at her and said, "First of all, my dear girl, that boy is so very much in love with you that there is no way you could ever disappoint him. But, I know that your inexperience, plus what happened to you could make you very nervous about this. That is why I'm going to suggest something that might be a bit shocking to you. I'm only suggesting this so that by the time your wedding night gets here, you can be relaxed enough to enjoy it. Otherwise your nerves could take over and spoil things for both of you."

"Go on," Clara encouraged, eager to hear whatever Mary would tell her to save their wedding night.

"Have the two of you gone beyond kissing?" At Clara's shake of her head 'no', Mary continued, "Then what I think the two of you need to do is what the teens these days call 'fooling around'. You two need to do some playing."

Clara gave her a quizzical glance and Mary mentally sighed at this girl's level of inexperience. "You need to do some 'petting' as we called it in my day. On top of the clothes first, then maybe topless…both of you. Then you could work up to just seeing each other naked and if you actually want to wait to make love until your wedding night, I would advise that the night before…maybe when you return from the party, that you take a bath together. I know it's shocking, but if you relieve some of your tensions this way, you will be more relaxed the next night. I would also recommend that you start sleeping together."

Mary laughed at Clara's shocked expression and corrected herself, "I do mean just that, 'sleep' together not have sex. Try a nap together first, but the purpose is to get used to someone else in bed with you. I also think you will be surprised at how pleasant it can be just to be held while you are sleeping by the man you love. It is very wonderful."

Clara wiped away a tear as she leaned over to hug Mary. "Thank you so much! I will talk to Vincent about this and if he agrees try all that you suggest. I do so want to please him."

"Clara, remember it isn't all about his pleasure. You deserve that too! Vincent is a caring and generous man, he will want to give you pleasure too. I am betting the Bond that the two of you share will be able to guide you if you let it."

Vincent could tell that Clara was nervous all through dinner. She had asked if they could talk privately after the meal. He explained about his talk with Peter, but promised he would come to her chamber as soon as they finished. He wondered why that made her a little more nervous than she had been, but pleased at the same time.

Hoping that things would be able to progress a bit with them that night, Clara wanted to look her best. She took a long bath, brushed her hair until it shone and even put on her favorite tunnel dress.

Sitting next to Vincent throughout dinner they found several opportunities for their hands to brush under the table. Talk at the table centered on the upcoming weddings, with only Father not having much to say. Wanting to brighten his spirits some, Clara said, "One thing was brought up earlier today, but I really didn't learn much. Father won't you tell more about this other son of yours?"

He smiled at her, glad for the change in subject. "Oh, he was always a rapscallion that one was! He would think up all kinds of trouble to lead the other children into."

"But he was a good boy at heart!" Mary protested, always eager to defend one of the children she'd helped to raise.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Everyone took a turn telling their favorite Devin story while Clara happily soaked them all in. When the other question in her mind didn't get answered, she asked, "And who is this Charles that you said Devin is living with?"

Father started the tale, going into detail about Charles' medical condition. Then Vincent picked up the story about how Charles had been caged and put on display by his own brother. Mary told how Devin had rescued him and brought him Below.

"Do you think Charles will return with Devin, if he is able to get to the wedding? I would like to meet him too."

"I'm sure if Devin can find a way, he will bring him," Father said.

When dinner was over Peter and Vincent disappeared for their talk, while Clara took Jacob back to her chamber to wait for Vincent's arrival. This left Mary and Father at the table with her wondering why he didn't make his usual suggestion of going over the days events in his study over a pot of tea.

Finally she asked, "Father, is something troubling you?"

Startled by her question, he looked at her in concern that she knew what was going on in his mind. "No, Mary. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know how worried you were when Vincent became involved with Catherine and I thought maybe you were having the same concerns now about Clara and him."

He managed a wry smile and told her, "Catherine was always so sure I was wrong about Vincent and what he could or couldn't do. Now, even from the grave, she proved me wrong, that little minx! Every time I look at Jacob I regret my actions. Maybe if I hadn't been so harsh the two of them would be raising him together."

"It was her job that got her kidnapped and killed, Father! Not your actions!" Mary protested.

"I know, but if I had backed off and let them be, maybe they would have married and she would have given up that job to be here Below with her family."

"We can't live in 'what ifs', Father. I'm sure Vincent would still be with Catherine if she were here, but Clara is good for him and he is happy with her. Let's rejoice in that with them instead of regretting."

"You're right of course, Mary, you always know best."

With a light laugh she said, "You just remember that! Now shall we go to your study for tea and talk?"

"Of course," he answered, and the two of them left the dining hall together.

In Peter's chamber, he offered Vincent a seat and some tea before sitting down himself. When they were both settled, Peter began, "Vincent, I know that you and Catherine had a sexual relationship, Jacob makes that clear, but with Clara, things will be different."

"Peter, before you go on, there's something you should know. Catherine and I were only together once and it was during the dark time when I was lost to myself. I don't remember anything about it. In fact, I didn't even know it had happened until she lay dying in my arms. She told me we had loved and that there was a child."

The elder man took it in and couldn't prevent a tear of two from escaping as he thought of the beautiful woman he had almost considered a daughter. "I'm sorry, Vincent, I didn't know."

"It's not something I've made known," Vincent replied.

"Of course not. I can understand that. But in that case, I guess there are a few more things we should cover than I thought at first."

"Go ahead, Peter. While I might be a bit embarrassed, I still want to be a proper husband. After what Clara has been through I can guess even the thought of making love might scare her."

"One thing you need to remember, Vincent, is that rape is not in any way about making love, it's hardly even about sex. It's more an act of violence than anything else. It's the most vicious kind of personal violation that there is. What you and Clara will be doing, is making love, and you two have a great advantage that others in this situation don't have. Your Bond. If you let it, it can guide you through this. Whether you are planning to wait until your wedding night or not, my foremost advice is to go slowly. Women enjoy foreplay at all times, but in Clara's case much more than normal will be necessary."

Vincent blushed, but nodded for Peter to continue.

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Caress her, kiss her, hold her. All these things will make her feel cherished and adored. Talk to her, tell her how much you love her and always let her hear your voice. There isn't any way she won't be able not to think of what happened. But, knowing that you are there and with her and will stop if she needs you to at any point will mean a lot."

Peter paused a moment to make sure Vincent was taking it all in and then added, "I would also suggest that the two of you get used to being together. If you read to her in the evenings, do it cuddled up on the bed instead of in chairs. I would even suggest that you take a nap together."

At Vincent's look of shock, Peter smiled and said, "Vincent, I really do mean sleep. Getting used to someone else in bed with you after years of sleeping alone will take some time. You could even put Jacob between you the first time, so she understands that nothing but napping is going to happen. But the goal is for both of you to get used to sharing intimacies. You should also work up to seeing each other unclothed before your wedding night. I would suggest skinny dipping in the Mirror Pool, but as cold as it has been, a bath together would be a better idea."

"Peter, I don't know how I could bring some of these things up to Clara!"

"Vincent, if you can't even talk about them, then how do you expect to ever do them? If you would like me to, I could have this same talk with Clara, or both of you together."

He sat that for a moment thinking, and then answered, "No, Peter. I'll do it. You're right. If I want to be a husband to Clara, then I need to get over the inhibitions I have. She is waiting to talk to me when we are done. I will bring these things up with her tonight."

"All right, Vincent, just remember to take things slowly and let your Bond guide you."

"Thank you, Peter, you've been a great help."

"Any time, Vincent."

The two parted with a hug and Vincent made his way to Clara's chamber.

Clara greeted him with a tentative smile when he arrived. She could sense something through the Bond, but wasn't sure quite what was going on. Then it occurred to her that it might be her own nervousness that she felt and tried to calm down. Asking Vincent if he wanted tea, as she pointed out that Jacob was already asleep on her bed, Vincent smiled and said he would like a cup.

As she settled across the small table from him, Vincent took a sip of his tea and then put the cup down. Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his and said, "I've sensed an unsettled feeling from you since this afternoon, Clara. Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, Vincent, I didn't mean to make you worry. I had a talk with Mary this afternoon because I was worried about how I will handle…ummm…well, intimacy between us, after what happened to me."

"I just had the same kind of talk with Peter. It seems we are both thinking along the same lines even if we haven't told each other we have."

"I did intend to tell you, Vincent, but from what you've said, your experience is as limited as mine. I was just hoping that Mary could give me some pointers to get us started."

"Well then, I think we should compare notes, because Peter and I discussed that as well. He suggested that we go slowly and let our Bond help us as much as possible."

"Mary said the same things, and added that we should start with cuddling. That touching and caressing should be our first steps."

"I agree," he answered with a tender smile and slowly pulled her up from her chair, guiding her around the table and to his side. Opening his arms, he invited her to sit on his lap. With a timid smile she did. Putting one arm around his neck so she wouldn't slide off, she laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in pleasure as his arms came up around her in a hug.

"This is nice," he whispered against her cheek, and in agreement, Clara turned her head enough to give him a light kiss.

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

They quietly, and not without some embarrassment, discussed the other things that Mary and Peter had told them. They were a bit surprised to discover how much alike the two sets of advice had been and then decided that it meant their two advisors were very in tune with each other.

When Clara ended that comment on a yawn, Vincent suggested that he should let her get some sleep. He stood with her still in his arms and held her securely until she had her feet safely under her. Clara looked at her bed where Jacob was sleeping and reached out her hand to stop Vincent from going to his son in preparation to take him back to their chamber.

"Vincent, why don't we try one of their suggestions tonight? We could just kick off our shoes and curl up there with Jacob for a little while. It wouldn't even have to be all night if you rather not, unless you think that it isn't too soon to try it?" she asked shyly.

After just a moments thought Vincent replied, "I should probably take off my belt as well. I wouldn't want the large metal buckle damaging the sheets or possibly poking you either."

With a blush, she agreed and after stepping out of her shoes, lifted the covers so she could move into the middle of the bed.

Vincent sat in a chair to remove his boots then stood to take off his belt. As he did so, he looked at the picture Clara and his son made cuddled together. With her back to him, he knew she couldn't see his hesitation, but knew the moment she felt it through the Bond. Sending reassurance to him, Clara said, "Vincent, its' okay if this is too soon for this step. We can wait for another time."

He lifted the covers and slid into the bed as he told her, "That wasn't why I was holding back, Clara. I was just thinking about the very few times that Catherine and I lay together in a bed. Maybe if I had the courage to talk to Peter back then I would have more experience to make this easier for you now."

She snuggled back into his arms and said, "I hope you won't think less of me if I say that I'm glad we can learn this together."

"I could never think less of you Clara and am only amazed that you put up with my constant reminders of Catherine."

"Vincent, Jacob will always be a constant reminder of Catherine's presence in your life, and please believe me that I don't begrudge you your time with her. But I have to be honest and say that I am glad there are some things that will be new experiences with me."

"And rightly so!" he assured her, pulling her even closer into his arms. However when he did, something hard was pressing against her back.

"Vincent? What is that?"

"I'm sorry, Clara!" he quickly apologized as he pulled back so they were not pressed together any longer.

She could feel his embarrassment flowing through the Bond as she rolled over to face him.

"I just put it on every day without even thinking about it and often forget that it is even there," he told her as she watched him remove a leather cord attached to a small leather pouch from under his shirt.

"It was a gift from Catherine. She gave it to me on the first anniversary of the day we met," he explained softly as he offered her the pouch after pulling it over his head.

Clara didn't reach out to take it like he had thought she would, instead a look of sadness came over her face and she said, "Vincent, if you're still wearing this every day, maybe that is more of an indication that you aren't as ready to move on as you thought."

"No, Clara. I am ready to move on, and to do so with you! This is just a habit, like putting on my boots or belt. I have worn it every day for two and half years, I just forgot to stop. I will put it in a box of things I am saving to give to Jacob one day, but for now, may I put it on your bedside table?"

"Vincent, I know that you love me, I can feel it through our Bond. I am just worried that this is a sign telling me you might be having doubts."

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

He was about to deny it again, until he took a moment to search the Bond. Clearly what he had already said hadn't convinced her, so there had to be something he was missing. Then he sensed her insecurity. She truly did understand and accept Catherine's place in his life, but she needed reassurance that she meant as much to him! Why hadn't he seen that before?!

Putting the pouch on the nightstand, he turned back to her and took her left hand in his. Running the pad of his thumb over her ring finger he told her, "I talked to Mouse this afternoon about making something for us. Peter had told me he was going Above to buy a ring for Mary and offered to get one for me to give to you as well. But since our lives are here Below, it just didn't feel right somehow, to have rings from Above. I went to Mouse because he is very talented in creating things, and asked him if he would make wedding bands for us. I was hoping you would approve."

"Vincent!" It was as if a light came on behind her eyes. They glowed and the wave of joy that came at him through the Bond told him how much she had needed to hear this. "You did that for us?"

"Clara, I would do anything for you! You are the woman I love and want to marry. I want to build a life with you and our children, please know that," he pleaded as he pressed their still clasped hands to his heart.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she stared into the depths of his amazing blue eyes and she knew that even if his heart had belonged to someone else before her, that now it belonged to her. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't mess this up with any more doubts. "I believe you, Vincent, and I promise you we are going to have a wonderful future together."

They kissed to seal this new found dedication, and within moments they were both asleep in each others arms.

Vincent woke first, unaccustomed to sleeping with another person and the fact that he required less sleep than most people seemed to. He took in the wonderful feeling of warmth and security that he felt to have both Clara and Jacob near. Then he felt the stirrings along the Bond that told him Clara was about to wake. He remembered what Peter said about how the sound of his voice would reassure her if she was feeling fear, and knowing she was as unaccustomed to sleeping with someone else as he was, and now, here she was waking in his arms. He waited until her eyelids started to flutter and then whispered, "Good morning, Clara, I hope you slept well."

A smile appeared on her lips, but instead of opening her eyes, like he'd expected her to do, she nuzzled her nose back into his shirt and squeezed him tightly. "Mmmmm morning. Did we really sleep like this all night?"

"We did," he admitted and lifted her chin with a furred finger until their lips could meet.

"Mmmmm this is nice," she sighed as the kiss ended.

"Yes, it is. But I fear our peace is about to be broken. Jacob is about to wake up," Vincent advised her.

The two adults watched as tiny fists came up to rub the sleep from his eyes and then to open them fully to see the smiling faces of his two favorite adults staring at him. "Dada! Mama!" he cried, holding out his chubby little arms to both of them.

They laughed at his happy reaction and moved him to between them in the bed. Jacob gleefully laughed at this treatment until they began to tickle him in unison. His screams of delight set both adults to laughing as well and a very happy morning was had by all three of them.

When they parted to go their separate ways for the morning, Clara assured him that she could slip out of the nursery right after lunch while the children were napping. Mary wouldn't mind if she was gone a short time to pay a visit to Mouse and see what ideas he had come up with for their rings.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Later that day, both of them were blown away when they saw what Mouse had in mind. He had gone to Cullen and explained in his best Mouse-like way what he wanted and the results astonished both of them. Cullen had drawn a sketch of each of them and Mouse's plan was to transfer the pictures to pewter. He planned to carve their faces into the pewter he'd melted down from a dented discarded mug he'd found. He would then attach the carvings to rings so Clara would only have to look down at her hand to see the face of her beloved during the day while they were apart. Vincent would be able to do the same with Clara's face on his ring.

Speechless with wonder at this unique set of wedding bands both Vincent and Clara hugged Mouse tightly. Clara even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mouse couldn't have turned any redder without exploding.

The engaged couple were surprised, but proud of themselves, that they were able to get out of Mouse's chamber and into the passageway before dissolving into laughter at the young man's discomfort.

Over the next few days they practiced the touching and caressing that both Mary and Peter had recommended. Neither of them had a problem with the shoulders, arms and backs. Running his hands up and down Clara's back was simply an active hug for Vincent. He did, however, stop at her waist each time, not daring to venture lower. Her face and head were also easy for Vincent. However, while he didn't mind having his head stroked, but when Clara ventured on to caress his face, he hesitated a bit. This was where his most distinct differences were other than his hands and feet.

At his reaction, slight though it was, Clara backed off and was about to start talking about the first thing that popped into her head when he took her hand and brought it back to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Clara. It's just that since I became an adult, no on has touched me like that," he apologized.

"No one, Vincent?" she questioned in surprise.

"Not unless you count Jacob's curiosity," he answered.

"I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable," she assured him.

"I know that, it's silly of me really. You can see my differences every day and seem to have no trouble accepting them. I don't know why having you touch me should be any different."

"First off, I love your differences, not just accept them! They are what makes you, you! And as for the second part of that, you've let me touch your cheeks before and our lips meet when we are kissing, so all that's really left is your forehead, eyes, nose and chin. Since your chin is close to your lips, which I've already come to know," she gave him a playful wink before continuing, "How about if I start there?"

Giving her a rueful smile for indulging his unfounded fears, he nodded his permission and she brought her other hand up to join the first. Keeping her palms on his cheeks, she slowly ran her thumbs over his slightly bristly chin. After a few moments of that, she sensed nothing wrong through the Bond, so she slowly moved her hands up to caress his forehead and eyebrows.

Figuring his unique nose might have been his main concern she waited until he was totally relaxed with what she was doing. Then sending reassurances through the Bond she gently ran one finger down the length of his nose.

By the time the second one followed, she felt a strange rumbling building in his chest. Not knowing what it could be, but sensing nothing but contentment from him through the Bond, she continued. It only took one more stroke of her finger to discover what was going on. He was purring!

"Vincent, I didn't know you did that!" she stated with awe.

His eyes popped open and then furrowed in confusion at the amazement she was feeling that he could feel through the Bond. "Did what?" he asked, truly having no idea what she was talking about.

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"You purred," Clara informed him and before he could protest that he had stopped doing that a long time ago, she added, "It was the happiest most contented sound that I've ever heard!"

If she hadn't added that last part, he might had tried to deny that it had ever happened, but he could tell that she truly was happy with herself for having brought forth this sound from him. As embarrassed as he was that she had heard this thing that really set him apart from everyone else, he knew that he needed to tell her the truth. "I used to do that when I was happy as a child, but Father said it made me stand out as different and if I wanted to fit in with the other children, I needed to stop. I can't remember ever doing it since I was six or seven years old."

"Oh Vincent! How awful that you should be denied something like this! I think it's wonderful and I don't care what Father thinks! You can purr around me whenever you want!"

He stared at her a moment in amazement and then answered, "Clara, I don't know what I ever did to deserve the love of someone as special as you are, but I have a feeling that in the future I might be doing quite a lot of purring."

Pleased with herself for bringing out this new side of him, she simply grinned and said, "Good!"

They had discovered that unlike Peter and Mary had thought, it took no adjustment at all for the two of them to get comfortable sleeping together. They loved it, and had taken every opportunity to do so. That evening however, they had been lounging on Vincent's bed reading to each other. At each chapter break, they would pause for some of their 'homework' as they had started calling it. Progressions had not passed the fully clothed state yet, but Clara had reasonably argued him down to one layer of clothing. She had pointed out the logic of it by saying that with two or three shirts or sweaters on plus his vest, she was hardly touching him at all!

During their last reading break Vincent had shyly brushed his hand across her still flat tummy and told her that he was looking forward to the time when the baby would start to move. She smiled tenderly and pressed his hand down more firmly. "It won't be that long. Peter said it usually happens around the fourth month."

When they reached the end of the next chapter it was Clara's turn to touch and caress Vincent. Running her hands over his broad shoulders and then down his chest was no longer new. She had done that the last time it was her turn, but this time, she had something else in mind. She just didn't know if he was ready for it or not.

Clara had been leaning over him from the side, since they had been laying on his bed, so when her hands shifted to run down the sides of his hips to his tight muscular legs, which was her goal, she had to slide down the bed a bit. When she did, her breast came in contact with his hand that had been laying flat at his side.

You would have thought he had been touched by a hot coal! His hand jerked away so quickly he almost knocked her off the bed in the process. Realizing she was falling, he reached out to save her, but only managed to grasp the front of her shirt. The tearing sound that followed shocked them both as her shirt gave way and she ended up on the floor after all.

Their shock was so great that they just sat there staring at each other for a moment, and that, of course, was the moment Father chose to walk in. There Vincent was, on the bed with Clara's torn shirt clutched in his hand, and Clara was sitting on the floor, topless.

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Vincent, I was wondering…" Father had began as he entered his son's chamber, and then after taking in the scene before him changed his ending to, "What in the blue blazes is going on in here?!"

Vincent immediately thrust Clara's shirt towards her as he leapt from the bed to shield her from Father's eyes. "Clearly it is a private moment, Father," his son assured him as Vincent turned his parent gently by the shoulder and tried to guide him back through the door.

Father however, pulled a surprisingly agile turn and looked at Clara who had gotten to her feet clutching her shirt in front of her. "My dear, are you hurt?" he asked ignoring Vincent's gasp and glare.

"No, Father," she reassured him. "Just embarrassed that you had to see our little mishap."

"Mishap?"

"It was an accident, Father. Now, was there something urgent, or may Clara get dressed in private?"

"No, no, nothing urgent. I was just going to tell you that there still hasn't been any word from Devin and also to see if you wanted a game of chess."

"Well, thank you for the update on Devin, but as to the chess game, you can see that I am busy."

"Yes Vincent, but busy at what? It is still a week until your wedding!"

"Father, this is a private matter between Clara and me! It is time you leave us alone," Vincent stated firmly, this time keeping a strong hold on Father's shoulder as he propelled him through the doorway.

Father turned around for one last say once he was in the passageway, but before he could get a word out Vincent had lowered his doorway tapestry. Something Father had never seen him do before!

Going over to his dresser, Vincent pulled out one of his night shirts and handed it to Clara saying, "I am sorry for all that, Clara."

"Vincent, it was an accident, there's nothing to be sorry for! I am only saddened that you had words with Father over it."

"I think that Father still sees me as a teen-ager at times instead of a grown man with a son of my own…" Vincent might have said more, but at that point Clara had put her torn shirt on the bed and had lifted his night shirt above her head ready to put it on.

She stopped mid-action however when she felt the flood of amazement and then desire through the Bond. Tossing the night shirt on to the bed as well, she looked at him just as he averted his eyes from the enticing sight before him. "Vincent, it's alright to look at me. We are going to be married in a week, as Father pointed out, and looking at each other nude was part of our 'homework'," she tried to lighten what she was saying by using their pet name for Peter and Mary's advice.

"Clara, I don't know that I am ready for this," he protested still focusing on his bookshelf.

"When do you think you might be ready, Vincent?" she asked softly. Walking over to him she could see him stiffen as she approached. Even when she stood right next to him he wouldn't turn around. When no answer was forthcoming either, she stepped into his line of sight. "Vincent, I need your help with this. I'm not really as bold as I seem right now, but this seems to be an opportunity that was handed to us. I know I would like to see you without your shirt on…"

His eyes flew up to hers at that point and he was about to assure her that he most certainly wasn't ready for that to happen, when he saw the hesitant, almost fearful look in her eyes.

Calling himself all kinds of a fool for once again letting his fears control him, he registered her fear of rejection in this bold attempt to do what they had been told. Trying to form his lips into a smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes; he slowly grasped the hem of his shirt and even more slowly pulled it over his head.

The shirt joined the others on the bed as their eyes met. Neither of them quite had the courage to look at the results of their actions, yet. But, it was clear that this act of faith had gone a long way to reassure her.

To be continued….


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Taking a tentative step closer to him Clara asked, "May I touch you please, Vincent?"

Unable to deny her now that they had come this far, he nodded his consent and waited with bated breath for it to happen. No one other than Father and himself had touched his chest since he'd become old enough to bathe himself. His eyes closed at the sensual sensation of her small hand on his body.

Clara's eyes were closed too, as she took in the texture of hair covered skin. He was so fit and muscular and she could tell there wasn't a spare ounce of flesh on him anywhere. At first her hand stayed put in the center of his chest, but as they both got used to that, she took hold of her courage and began to explore. However, for that she wanted to have her eyes open. She wanted to see the magnificence she was feeling.

Vincent found he needed to keep his reaction in check as she began to explore. He didn't want to scare her, or embarrass himself by his rising desire. Proud of the fact that he was managing to keep himself under control, he hadn't counted on her next statement.

"Vincent, you know that you can touch me too," she told him.

His eyes widened in disbelief at her words and the truth popped out of his mouth before he could stop it, "Clara, I don't know if I would be able to control myself if I did that!"

She smiled gently, knowing that after what she had been through, she should have been terrified by what had just been said. But, she knew this man inside and out. She could feel his fear of hurting her, of losing control, as well as his immense love for her through their Bond. How could she fear anything about him? She knew his heart as well as she knew her own?

"Vincent, you won't hurt me, and you won't lose control! I am inviting your touch and your desire for me. I feel the same for you my love."

He didn't need to test the truth of her words by checking their Bond, it was all there for him to see clearly in her eyes. In truth, her eyes were all he had been focusing on, he had been too afraid to let his eyes drop to her toplessness. But now her hands left his chest, ran over his shoulders once more and then down the length of his arms.

When her hands reached his, she brought them up and placed them on her bare shoulders. He had felt Catherine's shoulders like this once, when she had rushed to greet him wearing only a night dress with tiny spaghetti straps. However when she had sensed his discomfort, she had returned to her room to put on a robe before rejoining him on her balcony.

That brief encounter had in no way prepared him for this! When his hands rested on her shoulders, her hands fell away, and Vincent could not stop himself from looking. He had admired the nudes in the books in Father's study, but those were impersonal, they were art. Clara, standing in front of him like this, was anything but impersonal!

He hadn't moved an inch since she'd put his hands on her, he was still as a statue, and she wasn't able to read anything through their Bond either. If she hadn't been able to see him with her own eyes, she would have thought he wasn't there. Completely unsure of what was going through his mind, she offered a plea for herself, "Vincent, won't you please touch me? I need your tender kindness to wipe away the other memories."

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Oh Clara!" Vincent gasped, pulling her into his embrace. This in itself was a very pleasurable sensation. Her breasts were against his chest for the first time without anything between them. But, in Vincent's mind he saw the violent memories she couldn't help but relive. "How could anyone have ever done such a thing to someone as sweet as you?!" he nearly growled. If he had been able to get to the man that had done this to her, he would have torn him apart.

"Vincent, don't think about that now, please! I just want a good memory to replace it with."

Sweeping her up into his arms, he strode over to the bed and placed her in the middle of it. Following her down, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed away the tears that were shimmering on her cheeks. With the focus taken off of him and redirected to Clara, and her needs, Vincent could set aside his own hesitation and do what she needed him to do.

As the kiss ended, Vincent looked at the vision lying next to him. He had dreamed of this happening in him most private moments when Catherine had been in his life, but he had never really thought it would occur. Now, here Clara was, and his dream was coming true.

"Please, Vincent," she whispered as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I wasn't hesitating this time. I was trying to come to grips with the reality of a dream coming true."

"Oh," she uttered on a pleased sigh, and then waited patiently for his next move.

She was a bit surprised when his hand moved to her waist and then slowly started to slide upward. His hand came up to tenderly cup the underside of her breast as if weighing it in his hand. She couldn't hold back her sigh of pleasure at his touch. Vincent watched as her nipple puckered then hardened as a sign of her desire. Their eyes met briefly, his asking, and hers granting, permission before the tip of his forefinger reached up to touch her nipple. He felt her indrawn breath even before he heard it and his gaze flew back to her to make sure every thing was alright.

He found her eyes were closed in delight and remembered what Peter had told him about her needing to hear his voice. "Clara, you are so lovely! Thank you for giving me the gift of your trust."

"Oh Vincent, don't you know that trusting you is as natural as breathing? I do have another request of you though," she told him, opening her eyes to stare into his.

"Anything you want, my love," he answered.

"In all the romance novels I've ever read, there was always something that I dreamed would one day happen to me…"

"What Clara?"

"Would you take me into your mouth?"

The jolt of desire that flooded him at her plea was almost his undoing. How could she know this was a secret desire of his too?! "Clara! I don't know if it was because I was abandoned as an infant, but that has always been an unfulfilled need of mine."

"Then please fulfill both of our desires at once," she begged.

"I'm worried…if my…fangs were to hurt you in any way…"

"Vincent, you don't need to use your teeth at all!" she protested, then with a teasing glint in her eyes she said, "Here, let me show you!" Quickly scooting down on the bed before he could even suspect what she was up to, she searched out her goal with her fingers and then latched on with her lips.

When Vincent felt her mouth on his nipple, he lost control.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Clara felt the tremors go through his body and knew at once what had happened. She might have been inexperienced, but she was a well read modern woman. Looking up at him and knowing by his averted eyes, and without even needing to check the Bond, he was not happy about what had happened. Taking his face in her hands and making him look at her, she said, "Vincent, this was expected! Even Peter knew it would happen. Remember he wanted us to relieve some of this tension before our wedding night so we could be relaxed with each other?"

"I couldn't control myself," he admitted with his eyes cast down.

"Vincent, I didn't expect you to! In fact, it's rather a compliment that you didn't!"

"It is?"

"Yes, it means that you really do want me."

"Of course I do, Clara!"

"Good, then this is all right!"

"I…ummm guess so then," he conceded softly. "I should go and clean up though," he added, starting to move towards the edge of the bed.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, putting out a hand on his arm to stop him. When Vincent turned back with a questioning look, she said with what she hoped was an enticing smile, "I think you forgot something."

"I did?" he questioned looking truly confused.

Clara smiled at him, picking up the hand nearest her and placing it on her breast. "You forgot that it's my turn," she whispered softly.

Comprehension dawned in his eyes and with an apologetic smile he moved back to her side. "I'm sorry, Clara. I…well, I'm just not used to this."

"Neither of us are, Vincent. We will learn as we go."

"Yes," he agreed and lowered his head to kiss her. Ever so slowly his kisses left her willing lips and traveled down her jaw line to her throat, then on to her shoulder. When Vincent's lips finally reached the upper swell of her breast her anticipation was almost at a fever pitch. His head came up and their eyes met, he was asking for one final go ahead before he could no longer turn back.

"Vincent, please don't make me wait any longer!" she pleaded.

And he didn't.

He had been so focused on what he was about to do for his very first time that Vincent had forgotten to keep a check on their Bond so he would know what she was feeling. Her gasp was his first clue.

When she recovered enough to speak, Clara answered the question in his eyes. "Yes, Vincent. It was the same."

He blushed a bit, but was actually happy that they could share even something as intimate as this through the Bond. He could only imagine what it might be like if they were to both climax at once and also be feeling the others experience…just the thought was nearly mind-blowing.

Reaching up to caress his face, she whispered, "Maybe you should go and clean up now."

He smiled shyly and got out of bed, but before going into the bathing chamber, he asked, "Will you sleep here tonight, Clara?"

"Yes."

"I…ummm…maybe you should put on a night shirt though," he suggested.

"I will," she answered and started to get up as he gathered his night clothes. He then disappeared for a quick bath.

The next morning, breakfast with Father was a rather strained event. He clearly wanted more of an explanation as to what had happened between them. However, Vincent made it very clear, by keeping the conversation firmly focused on the wedding plans, that the subject Father wanted to talk about was not going to be brought up.

Two days passed pretty uneventfully, and Wednesday started normally as well. However, just before dinner, all that changed. Peter, Mary, Vincent, Clara, baby Jacob, and Father were all in his study for a short pre-dinner meeting to update everyone on the status of the wedding plans. Everything appeared to be on schedule. Mouse had reported that the rings would be done by Friday, but refused to show anyone his progress thus far. Then moments after he had scurried out of the study someone new breezed in.

Jumping down the three metal steps to the lower level of the study this newcomer swept down upon Vincent and grabbed him into a manly hug. "Well, baby brother, you could have knocked me over with a feather when I got that telegram, but all I can say is it's about time you two finally tied the knot! Now where is Chandler so I can have one last go at convincing her she's marrying the wrong brother?!"

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Stunned and shocked that his brother didn't know about Catherine's death, Vincent just blurted out the truth without thinking, "Devin, Catherine is dead. It was in all the papers, I just assumed you would have seen it." Vincent's words confirmed Clara's guess as to who the stranger was.

"Dead!? My God! Vincent, I'm so sorry! How did it happen? Does Maxwell have any leads?!"

"It took a while, but the man responsible was tracked down. He's dead," Vincent told his brother.

"Took a while!? I just got the telegram about the wedding a week ago! How could all this have happened in a week?"

"Devin, Catherine has been gone for over a year," came Vincent's soft reply.

"But the telegram…good god it took them a year to deliver it?"

"No, it was just sent a week ago."

"I don't get it…if you're not marrying Chandler then who are you going to marry?"

From Clara's lap Jacob supplied the answer to the stranger's question, "Mama n Dada getting married!"

"Well…" Devin looked between Clara and Vincent then extended a hand to Clara. "That explains almost nothing. But, I'm Devin, Vincent's big brother. I'm guessing you're Mama?"

Clara tentatively took the outstretched hand as Vincent moved behind her chair and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Devin, this is my fiancée, Clara Wyatt. Clara, Devin."

"How do you do," Clara said softly as she shook Devin's hand.

At the same time Devin was staring at the child in her arms. "Cute kid, is he from a previous marriage?"

"Jacob is my son, Devin," Vincent replied a bit gruffly.

"YOURS?! Now wait a minute… he's about a year old by the look of him…so, were you cheating on Chandler? That really doesn't seem like your style, Fuzz!"

No one else had said a word to this point, all too stunned by Devin's assumptions to even jump in, but at this latest guess, Father could hold back no longer. "Devin!" he scolded.

Vincent lifted Jacob from Clara's arms and took a step closer to his brother. "Jacob is Catherine's son as well. She died shortly after he was born. Catherine is Mommy to Jacob. Clara is Mama, because he loves her too."

"Wow! I'm sorry, Vincent. I guess two years is longer than I thought it was to be away. I hope you can overlook my stupidity and I hope Ms. Wyatt will allow me a chance to get to know her."

Agreeing, more because she knew how much Devin meant to Vincent, rather than because it was what she wanted, Clara was nonetheless glad when Mary changed the subject.

"Devin, did Charles come with you?" she asked.

The smile disappeared from Devin's face and everyone knew his next words would not be good news. "Charles passed away six months ago. That was why it was sheer luck I was at the cabin when your telegram arrived. I'd been trying to get away, but had returned to shut down the cabin for the winter. I had actually planned to be here Below around Thanksgiving time so we could all catch up, but when I got your news, I came straight away. I guess we all have a lot of catching up to do."

Mary had risen to give Devin a comforting hug and then suggested, "Why don't you sit and have a cup of tea with us before dinner?"

He took her hand to give it a 'thank you' squeeze as he agreed and noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "Mary! I see the old man has finally gotten off the stick and told you how he feels! It looks like there are two upcoming weddings!"

Blushing, Mary looked helplessly from Peter to Father. She had no idea how to answer Devin. Could what he had said about Father's feelings for her be true? That would have explained his odd reaction when she and Peter had first told him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Vincent's voice saying, "Peter and Mary have chosen Winterfest as their big day, Devin."

"Mary…and Peter? Wow, do either of you two doctors have something for a very bad case of foot in mouth disease?" Devin wanted to know.

To be continued….


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Why don't we go to dinner? There's less chance of you saying something inappropriate with your mouth full," Vincent recommended, and everyone got to their feet, happy for the distraction.

"Do you think this little guy would let his Uncle Devin hold him?"

Vincent looked down at his son and said, "Jacob, would you let your Uncle Devin hold you?"

Jacob stared at the man in question for a moment and then held out his arms, saying, "Unk!"

Once he was securely in Devin's arms, Jacob patted his scarred cheek and said quite clearly, "Owie!"

Devin and Vincent exchanged glances before Devin answered, "It doesn't hurt any more, Jacob. It happened a long time ago."

"Kay," the child accepted easily.

In a quiet voice that he had meant for only Vincent to hear, Devin said, "I should have seen it right away, he has Chandler's hair."

"He does," Clara agreed, surprising Devin. "He also has her complexion, but he has his Dada's eyes."

"You don't mind talking about Catherine?" Devin asked in amazement.

"For quite some time Clara was the only one that would talk about Catherine with me," Vincent answered.

"That's great. How well did you know Catherine, Clara?"

"We never met, I only know about her from stories everyone Below have told me and from Vincent of course."

"I see. Well, I'm glad Fuzz found someone. How long have the two of you been acquainted and how did you get together?"

"We met not long after I came Below," Clara told him and that line of questioning ended as the group reached the dining hall and the community saw that Devin had arrived.

He was the man of the hour. Pulled from table to table to talk to everyone that called to him, he hardly had time to eat. Finally, as dessert was served, Devin sank onto the bench next to Vincent and snatched Vincent's bowl of apple cobbler right out from in front of him. "You don't mind, do you Fuzz?" Devin asked cheekily as he placed a large forkful into his mouth.

Vincent would have protested, unlike the old days when he would have let Devin get away with it. But, just as he was about to, William came over with an even bigger serving of cobbler and placed it in front of Vincent. William grinned and said, "I thought he might still be up to his old tricks."

"Thank you, William," Vincent smiled, wrapping his large hand around the bowl to ward off any further attempts of theft.

Devin was looking speculatively at the new bowl since the stolen one was now nearly empty, but when he saw the look on Vincent's face, he knew he would get no more from that source.

Having assessed the situation in his baby way, Jacob decided to share his desert. "Unk!" he called out, and offered a fist full of cobbler to his newest relative.

Devin looked at the smashed offering that had started to ooze between Jacob's chubby baby fingers and to every adult's amusement said, "Thank you, Jacob, but I wouldn't want to take your dessert from you."

"Kay," was the baby's answer and he stuffed the food, fist and all, into his mouth.

The laughter at the table was as much for the offer Jacob had made, as it was for the face Devin made at it! When the meal was over they all headed back to Father's study where most of the tunnel community found a few minutes to drop by and chat during the rest of the evening. It became almost an impromptu welcome home party.

As the evening went on Jacob fought to stay awake, not wanting to miss any of the excitement, but there was only so much a one year old can do, and he finally lost his battle. Jamie brought his sleeping form over to where Vincent and Clara were sitting explaining that he had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor.

Vincent knew how tired Clara was and that as much as she needed sleep, she hadn't wanted to break up the party. Taking this excuse, he thanked Jamie and said to the room in general that he and Clara were going to put Jacob to bed.

Entering their newly finished family chamber, Clara offered to put him to bed while Vincent made their bedtime cup of tea. He smiled and agreed, as she left the sitting room.

To be continued….


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

The work crew had been busy converting their new chambers into what Vincent and Clara wanted. Vincent's old chamber was now their sitting room, and the chamber originally created for Jacob was their bedroom. The small storage room across the hall had become Jacob's new room and all three of them were very happy with the new arrangements. Over the last week, Clara had been slowly moving her things in, and after the wedding on Saturday her chamber would be open for someone else to enjoy.

She had changed Jacob's clothes and diaper without waking him and after kissing his downy head was ready to rejoin Vincent for tea. Clara heard Devin before she saw him as she took the short cut through the bathing chamber.

"Hey, Fuzz, you snuck out on the party!" Devin exclaimed as he entered the chamber he and Vincent had shared as boys. After a quick look around to see what changes had been made, he demanded incredulously, "Where is your bed?!"

Vincent looked up from the tea he'd been pouring and replied, "In the next room."

Clara entered at that point and Devin's eyes popped to see her coming from the bathing chamber.

"You two are living together BEFORE the wedding?! What did the old man have to say about that?!"

Hiding her blushing cheeks as best she could behind the rather small tea cup, Clara decided to let Vincent handle that answer.

"Devin, our living arrangements are no ones business but our own. Now if you would like to stay for _one_ cup of tea, you may, as long as you can be respectful of Clara!"

"I am sorry, and do apologize to you both. I guess this is all still such a shock. I came home expecting it to be Chandler that you were marrying and…well, it was all just a shock."

"Vincent, I think the two of you need to have a long brotherly talk. I'm going back to my chamber and will see you for breakfast in the morning."

"Clara, are you sure?" Vincent asked in concern, getting to his feet and following her to the door.

"I am," she said with a smile and after standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek, left the two of them alone.

Vincent and Devin talked long into the night. They cried together over Catherine's bravery and her death, as well as the story of Vincent's search for baby Jacob. Then he told his brother about meeting and falling in love with Clara. Devin's response surprised his younger brother. "You know I have been all over the world and back again, and can't find one decent woman to settle down with! And here you are living in a hole in the ground and have managed to meet and have two incredibly wonderful women in your life! You have to tell me your secret, Vincent!"

"There isn't any secret, Devin. You know how Catherine and I met, and with Clara it was actually Jacob that brought us together. But if you are looking for a good woman you know there are several here Below that…"

Devin interrupted him. "Like who? Rebecca or Sarah? They're like sisters, Vincent! We grew up together!" he protested.

"You were children together, Devin. But you were gone for twenty years. I can assure you they grew into women during that time."

"Still…it just seems wrong."

"Well, there is Lena, she only recently came Below. Catherine brought her Below in a time of need in her life and she found a home here. She even named her daughter after Catherine."

"She has a child?"

"Yes, Little Cathy is just over a year and a half now."

"I don't know how I would be with a kid, Vincent."

"You learn, Devin. Jacob was very unexpected, but I managed and he is the joy of my life now."

"Are you and Clara planning on having any kids?"

"We hope to, Devin, but the reason Clara came Below is that she was raped. She's two months pregnant now and we plan to raise the baby together."

Devin sat there for a moment, stunned at the news his brother had just delivered and then said, "That must be hard for the two of you. Accepting a child conceived in that way."

To be continued….


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"Once Clara decided that she could love the baby, who had no fault in the way it was conceived, it wasn't hard at all. She and I have a Bond, as I did with Catherine, and I know she will love this child, just as she already loves Jacob."

"Speaking of my nephew…I bet the old man just about popped his buttons when you named him after him!"

"He was proud, yes," Vincent replied. "But you really should stop calling him 'the old man', Devin."

"Okay. Then how is Pop handling this business with Mary? You know he's loved her for years!"

"I think he was finally working up the courage to speak to her about that, but then Peter moved Below and started courting her. He had waited too long."

"Wow, a real case of 'you snooze, you lose huh'?"

"Devin!"

"Sorry! I can't help it if it's true! But it sure reminds me to stop letting grass grow under my feet. Now, I'm not sure I could ever live Below again. Above wouldn't be so bad and I could visit. Too bad you don't know any of Catherine's old friends!"

"I've actually decided to make contact with two of them on Friday night. Her boss, Joe Maxwell and her best friend, Jenny Aaronson are having a costumed engagement party. Clara and I are going."

"Why, Vincent?"

"It was something that Diana Bennett said the last time she was here. She believes that neither one of them has gotten over Catherine's death or all the mysteries surrounding it. Catherine wouldn't have wanted that and I think that I can answer a lot of their questions for them."

"But the risk! The old…Pop can't be happy about that!"

"I may still be your younger brother, Devin. But, I am a grown man now. Father has even started to understand that this past year. Plus it's Halloween. What other night of the year could be safer for me to go Above."

"That is true, and I'll tell you what, since Chandler let me just leave the DA's office instead of reporting me for fraud, I could go with you and introduce you."

"That is a good idea, Devin. Thank you. However, we will need to come up with a costume for you rather quickly."

"What are you wearing?"

"Mary has made Clara and I matching outfits that we are also going to wear for the wedding."

"Okay, then would you let me borrow those thigh high leather boots and that ruffled shirt of yours? With an eye patch, I could be a pirate."

"Of course you may borrow them," Vincent told him and got up to get the items for his brother. Since he needed to go into the bedroom to get them, he gave Devin a tour of the new chambers and they even looked in on Jacob.

"He's a gorgeous kid, Fuzz! You got real lucky there!"

"You mean because he doesn't look like me?" Vincent asked, trying not to be hurt at the comment.

"Nah! A kid like you would be awesome too! I remember how the girls all flocked to you as a baby. Just you wait and see if you and Clara have one that looks like you! You won't be able to track him on her down with everyone trying to carry the kid off!"

"Thank you, Devin, but with Jacob looking completely…normal, I have high hopes any other child would too."

"Wow, are you still on that kick?! I now know what I am getting you as a wedding gift! And don't even try and get it out of me because I won't tell!" He stopped talking just as the hour was tapped on the pipes and with a stunned look at Vincent he said, "Good Lord, 4AM! I'm going to find a place to crash for a few hours. See you at breakfast."

"We have it in Father's study since he is a bit slow in the mornings these days."

"Okay, I'll be there."

The next morning, Devin clutched his large mug of strong black coffee, that he had demanded of William before coming to Father's study, like he thought someone was going to try and take it from him. He refused anything to eat saying that the coffee was all he needed, but Clara thought it might have more to do with his viewing of his nephew's table manners.

To be continued….


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Jacob still refused to use a spoon himself and would only eat from one if someone else was holding it. So rather than have someone else's food go cold while they fed him, Vincent and Clara had decided to let Jacob feed himself. He was very enthusiastically doing just that by stuffing oatmeal into his mouth with both hands. His only concession to proper table manners was drinking his milk from a sippy cup.

They were just finishing when Mary entered the study and asked if she could speak to Father. Worried that this had something to do with what he had said the night before, Devin was about to speak when Vincent took him firmly by the arm and marched him from the room. Vincent only stopped long enough to ask Clara to take Jacob with her to the nursery. Quickly gathering up the child, she left Mary and Father alone.

"What was it you wanted, Mary?"

"Father…Jacob…I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I was concerned by what Devin said last night."

"He said many things…several of which he shouldn't have."

"I think you know which one I was talking about. The statement about you having feelings for me…"

"Of course I have feelings for you Mary! We have been very close friends for over three decades!"

"He seemed to think it was more than feelings of friendship," she stated twisting her hands together nervously.

"Mary, Devin is often wrong. He has been gone more than he's been here over the last twenty years. I wouldn't put any stock in what he says."

"So, it isn't true then?" she asked with a tentative smile. "That is such a relief! I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between us!"

"Nothing will change between us, Mary. We will just have to start including Peter in our tea time talks. I am going to propose that he have a seat on the council at our next meeting as well."

"Oh Father! What a wonderful idea! He would love that! Well, now that's all settled, I should head to the nursery. I don't want to leave Clara there too long on her own."

Father watched her go knowing he had done the right thing in not burdening her with his feelings. Clearly they weren't returned in any way and her knowing about them would only cause discomfort. No, it was better this way. He removed his glasses and buried his head in his hands.

The tunnels buzzed all that day and the next. Between plans for the wedding, last minute costume tweaks for the engagement party goers, and the children's traditional Halloween festivities, no one had a moment's peace. It was almost a relief when the three party goers left for Above. Jacob had been entrusted to his grandfather's care and now all they had to face was meeting Jenny and Joe for the first time.

Vincent had a chance to admire Clara in her outfit during their last fitting. Mary had done an amazing job on both of their costumes and the two of them had almost forgotten she was in the room as they stared at each other. With an understanding smile, Mary quickly left the two of them alone for a while.

"You look so beautiful," he told her.

"And you so handsome," she replied.

The next several minutes were devoted to kissing until Mary came back into the room and they reluctantly parted. After changing back into their every day clothes, Clara had a question for Vincent as they walked along the passageway, "Did you get a chance to talk with Father about the bathing chamber arrangements?"

"Yes. I did. I even hung the new curtains this afternoon. Whenever any of us wants to use the chamber, we just need to close the curtain to the other chamber and we won't be disturbed," he answered.

Then with a sweet blush she asked her other question, "So, does that mean we are on for our bath together tonight after the party?"

To be continued….


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Yes, and just to be sure that we would have as much time alone as we want, I asked Father to keep Jacob over night."

"How did he react to that?"

"I just told him we might be back late from the party and didn't want to move Jacob once he was asleep."

"Oh! Good idea," Clara grinned and with a quick kiss they were off to their individual duties.

The engagement party was being held in the ballroom of the Hyatt Regency Hotel and simply anyone who was anyone was there. Since Joe had become the District Attorney, the guest list was filled with local dignitaries.

At the door there were two men checking invitations. One of them asked for theirs as they arrived. Devin stepped forward to do the talking. "I had told Joe that I wouldn't be able to be here, but my plans changed. Please tell him that Jeff Radler is here and I am sure that there will be no problem."

As he went to find Joe, the other man asked the three of them to step aside a bit so the guests coming in behind them could get by. Just a few minutes later, the first man returned with Joe Maxwell at his side.

"Radler!" Joe smiled and extended his hand towards Devin.

"It's actually Wells, Devin Wells, but that's a long story," Devin replied. "I hope that you don't mind me showing up like this, but I've brought someone with me that wants to meet you. I believe you and your fiancée would both find him very interesting."

"Who might that be?" Joe asked with his head tilted to one side looking over Devin's shoulder at the two people with him.

"Someone you spent quite some time looking for about a year ago. My brother, Vincent Wells."

"I don't remember looking for anyone named Vincent Wells," Joe answered with a frown.

"Does Cathy Chandler's Vincent ring any bells?"

"Cath…Vincent! The name from all the things in her apartment!"

At that point Vincent took a step forward and extended his gloved hand towards Joe. "Mr. Maxwell, I'm sorry to intrude on this special night, but if I might speak to you and Ms. Aaronson for a time, I think I can shed some light on questions you may still have."

"Yes, I'm sure you can. Let's go and find Jenny. It's all right guys," Joe said to the men at the door, "They're with me."

After getting into the ballroom, Vincent turned to Clara and asked, "Will you be alright with Devin for a short time, my dear?"

Knowing that he needed to do this, she nodded as Devin said, "I'll take good care of her Fu…Vincent. See you soon."

Walking across the room with Joe, Vincent saw the vivacious young woman they were approaching. He remembered so much of what Catherine had told him about her and sensed that something 'special' about her as well. Catherine had told him about Jenny's visions and dreams.

"Darling," Joe said putting his arm around Jenny's shoulders. "We need to find somewhere quiet to talk."

Jenny looked at Joe and the man in the fantastic cat mask and without question led the way to a small room off of the main one. "What's going on?" she asked when the three of them were all behind the closed door.

"Jenny, this is Vincent Wells…Cathy's Vincent," he told her gently.

"Cathy's…" Tears flooded her eyes, but uncaring of the mascara that was running down her cheeks Jenny started to hold out her hand to Vincent, but changed her mind as his came out to shake hers. Instead, she took one step closer and to Joe and Vincent's surprise, she hugged him.

At this sincere gesture, he couldn't help but respond, and lightly hugged her back.

When they parted, Jenny looked up at him and said, "There are so many questions…I hardly know where to start."

"I do," Joe stated, taking a step forward so he was noticed again.

Jenny put her arm around him and nodded for Joe to go ahead. "Diana Bennett told me that the coroner's report said Rad…Cathy had given birth before she died. When Gabriel was found, there was a crib and all manner of baby supplies, but no baby. Bennett said the child was safe, but would never give us any more information."

To be continued….


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"He is safe. I had gone to Gabriel's compound to rescue the baby. With Diana's help I got him safely away."

"Him…Cathy had a son! Or rather you and Cathy have a son. You are his father, aren't you?" Jenny spoke up.

"Yes, Jacob is our son. He just had his first birthday and is happy and well."

"Jacob, that's a fine name," Jenny said.

"Wait! Jacob Wells is the man that abducted me on that cab ride. Older man, beard, cane, does that sound familiar?" Joe demanded of Vincent.

"He's my father and Jacob was named after him," he answered.

"Vincent, why have you waited until now to come to us like this?" Jenny asked.

"I had been told that the two of you had unanswered questions and the timing just seemed right. The party tonight gave me a chance to come and see you and ask if you might like to meet Jacob, as well as see where we are living?"

"Oh! I would love to see her…your…Jacob! Cath and I always talked about having kids and raising them together…Joe?"

"Of course we would like to meet him and see where you live, but I get the feeling that there was more to this 'timing thing' than you have said so far."

"There is. I am getting married. The lady I came in with is my fiancée and we thought that meeting in a setting like a wedding might be easier than being the center of attention in a first meeting situation."

"When would this wedding be happening?" Joe questioned.

"Tomorrow," Vincent replied simply.

"Wow!" Jenny exclaimed.

"You sure didn't waste any time, did you? Rad…Cathy's only been gone a year and here you are all ready to get married to someone else!"

"Joe!" Jenny protested.

"No, it's alright. That is a fair question. Clara and I didn't expect to fall in love like we did, but some times those things just happen. I was still grieving Catherine's death when we met, and she was going through a hard time as well. We helped each other through those things and grew closer as we did. She is a very special woman and I love her deeply."

"I can see in your eyes that you do, Vincent, and I know that Cathy would want you to find happiness again. Is she good with Jacob? Does she love him like Cathy would have?"

"Yes, she loves him very much, and he, her. We will always keep Catherine's memory alive for him, but she is already 'Mama' to him."

"They both sound very special. Where and what time is the wedding? We will certainly be there! Oh and I have to meet your fiancée! Clara, you said?"

"Yes, Clara Wyatt. She's…"

"Clara Wyatt?!" Jenny exclaimed. "Our publishing house handles her books! Oh I can't wait to meet her!"

"She's right outside, with my brother Devin. Actually she probably needs rescuing from him by now," Vincent grinned, careful to keep his fangs hidden.

"Lead the way!" Jenny enthused.

The trio approached Devin and Clara who were standing at the buffet table in the middle of what looked like an argument. "Is something wrong?" Vincent asked.

Devin quickly spoke up first, "I was just telling her that for someone in her condition she should have less carbohydrates and more dairy!"

"Someone in her condition? Is something wrong?" Jenny questioned in concern.

"No, not wrong," Devin assured her with a grin. "She's expecting!"

"Pregnant?!" Jenny gasped. "Wow, I guess that means congratulations are due on two accounts! Getting married tomorrow and having a baby!" By the way, I'm Jenny Aaronson, and this is my fiancé Joe Maxwell," Jenny said extending her hand to Clara.

"Hello," Clara replied, as Vincent put his arm around her and finished the introductions.

"This is Clara Wyatt, my fiancée, and Jenny I don't know if you've met my brother yet, Devin Wells."

"No, I haven't. It's a pleasure, Devin."

"And I still want to hear the story of how Jeff Radler became Devin Wells," Joe stated.

"Why don't we let those three talk weddings and you and I can grab a drink and have that talk," Devin suggested and the two of them headed towards the bar.

"Have you and Mr. Maxwell set a date for your wedding yet?" Clara asked Jenny when the three of them were left alone.

"Oh please, make it Jenny and Joe, and it might be hokey but we chose Valentine's Day, it just seemed too romantic to pass up," Jenny answered. "We would love if the two of you could come," she added.

To be continued….


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to, but Clara certainly could," Vincent told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Will you be out of town then?" Jenny wanted to know.

"No, there are other complications. I don't know how much Catherine told you about me?"

"That there was someone very special and precious in her life. She told our friend Nancy that there was a reason the two of you couldn't be together, but that she loved you with all of her heart…I'm sorry, should I be talking like this in front of you, Clara?" Jenny asked in contrition.

"It's fine, Jenny. Catherine will always be a part of our lives because of Jacob, and how could I fault Catherine for loving him in any way, when I do myself?" she answered with a gentle smile.

"That's a very wonderful way of looking at things. I bet Cathy and you would have been great friends if…but then I guess you wouldn't be with Vincent if…or maybe I should just learn when to keep my big mouth shut!" Jenny shook her head in self disgust.

"Jenny, please don't! I think you're right. Catherine and I probably would have been good friends. But, we should probably get back to what Vincent was trying to tell you."

"Yes, that might be best."

Before Vincent could speak, Clara placed a hand on Jenny's arm and said, "When Catherine told you that Vincent was 'special', she could easily have been referring to the fact that he is the kindest and gentlest man you will ever meet. She could also have meant that he was a true Renaissance man, able to work in stone and wood, as well as teach literature, math, and history to the children in our community." Clara watched Jenny's eyes widen at all Vincent's attributes and knew that she was as ready as she would ever be to hear the truth. "However, she could also have meant that Vincent was special because of his appearance. The reason he came to you tonight was because of the costume party."

Clara took Vincent's hand and pulled him closer to them. Shielding his hand from the rest of the room, she told Jenny, "You see, only his clothing is a costume." After giving that statement a heart beat to sink in, she slowly removed Vincent's glove and curled her small fingers around his very unique hand.

Jenny stared at their entwined hands for a moment and then looked up into Vincent's face. She could see fear there. Not fear of her, but fear of how she would react. "No wonder Cathy had to keep you a secret! Oh! Does Jacob look like you?!" she asked with an eager smile.

Vincent was still a bit unsure of how this revelation was going until he felt Clara's sigh of relief through the Bond. He answered her quickly, "No, he looks completely like Catherine!"

"That's not true!" Clara declared. "Jacob has Vincent's beautiful blue eyes."

"I can't wait to meet him. You spoke of a community? It must be somewhere safe for you, Vincent?"

"Yes, it is a very protected and safe place. Many people come there to heal and some return to your world, but some stay and make their home there. We are hoping that you and Joe will still want to come to our wedding and see our home…" he responded as he saw Devin and Joe approaching them.

"We will be there, but it might be best if you let me tell Joe what you've just shared with me," Jenny advised.

"As you think is best," Vincent replied, putting his glove back on.

"So, Devin Wells, is it?" Joe inquired when he and the man he'd known as Jeff Radler reached the bar.

Devin requested a scotch on the rocks and Joe a beer. After Devin put cash into the tip glass and took a healthy swallow of his drink, he answered, "There never was a Jeff Radler. I had been traveling the world posing as anything from a carney barker to a doctor. You just happened to meet me in my 'lawyer phase'."

"So Radcliff was right to suspect there was something off about you!"

"Yeah, her instincts were right on. When she found out I was Vincent's brother, and none of the things I'd been claiming over the years were true, she threatened to expose me. "I'm sure Vincent begged her not to. It was the first time I'd been home in twenty years, and he was afraid that I would leave town again. She gave me a choice; either I leave the office, or she would turn me in, so I left."

To be continued….


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"But you didn't stay away this time?"

"No. Not for as long anyway, and then last week I got a telegram that Vincent was getting married. I, of course, thought it was to Chandler. You could have knocked me over with a feather when he told me she was dead."

"How could you not have known that she was dead? It was in all the papers and on the news."

"I was caring for a dying friend in an isolated mountain cabin. Then after his death, I bummed around the world trying to numb the pain. But, this new lady in Vincent's life seems to love him, and he seems to love her. So, I'm trying not to compare her to Chandler."

"All I can say is it's a good thing you didn't screw up that case Radcliff was working on. Instead of letting you leave she probably would have arrested you herself!"

"Yeah, she always was a feisty one. It amazed me how she could have a big lug like my brother wrapped around her dainty little fingers."

"Not enough to marry her when she was having his kid!" Joe protested.

"He didn't know she was pregnant. She had gotten kidnapped before she had a chance to tell him, from what I understand. Vincent didn't know about the baby until she was dying in his arms and told him."

"Dying in…he's the one that brought her back to her apartment!"

"I guess so. It sounds like something Vincent would do."

"I need to talk to this brother of yours!" Joe declared and started towards the trio on the other side of the room. Devin followed to see what was about to transpire.

A simple nod was all the acknowledgement the two ladies got from Joe as he reached them before he said, "Mr. Wells, I'd like to speak with you in private."

"Joe, if this is about Cathy, I want to know as well," Jenny insisted.

"It's guy talk, honey," he told her and motioned Vincent towards the private room they had been in earlier.

Jenny watched them go with a very vexed look on her face. Devin and Clara both knew that Joe would have some explaining to do later on. As the three of them chatted casually about general topics, Clara kept her feelings in tune with the Bond. She was pretty sure that whatever Joe wanted with Vincent, it did have to do with Catherine and if that were the case Vincent might need her emotional support.

As soon as they were alone, Joe demanded, "Your brother tells me that you were with Cathy when she died."

"Yes. Regrettably I was only in time to hold her as she did, but we did have that."

"What did she say?"

"Catherine told me about our son. She told me that her love for me would never end and that was all. I'm sorry if you were looking for something about the case."

"No, we pretty much have all those loose ends tied up now that you have told us where her child is. But, one thing still has me wondering. How did you get her back to her apartment? Did you have a key? There was no forced entry."

"I never had a key to Catherine's apartment."

"Then how?"

"I brought her home by way of her balcony."

"Her balc…she lived eighteen stories up! That's not possible!" Joe gasped as he glared at Vincent.

"I'm very strong," he answered, respecting Jenny's wish to tell Joe about himself.

The grief that Vincent had felt during those last hours he had stayed with Catherine had transmitted over the Bond, and Clara knew that he needed her help. Before Joe had time to comment on the last claim by Vincent, there was a quick knock on the door and then Clara just walked in.

When the men turned to look at her, she gave a shy smile and said, "Vincent, you promised me a dance…"

Knowing that this was more about rescuing him than it was about her wanting to dance, Vincent gave Joe a smile and said, "Sorry, Joe, duty calls."

As he and Clara took to the dance floor she asked, "He did want to talk about Catherine, didn't he?"

"Mainly he wanted to know how her body got back to her apartment."

To be continued….


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I know how sad that is for you to talk about."

"It is, but he was her boss. I felt he needed some answers. I hope that Jenny will be able to persuade him to come Below after she tells him about me."

"Jenny is a very strong lady. I'm sure she can do anything that she sets her mind to!" Clara assured him.

"Then the two of you have a lot in common," Vincent told her with a smile.

With a blush, she stepped closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest and hide her pink cheeks from him. They danced three songs in a row until he felt how weary she was getting and suggested that they sit for a few minutes and have something to eat.

They filled their plates and had just started to eat when Jenny came up to the table. "Clara, might I steal this handsome guy of yours for a dance?"

Clara smiled at Vincent's embarrassed look and said, "Well, he is handsome, but he isn't mine."

He smiled at Clara as he got to his feet. "I am yours, you know," he told her and kissed the top of her head before offering an arm to Jenny.

When they reached the dance floor, Vincent took her lightly in his arms, keeping a very respectful distance from her. In essence she was a stranger, even though she had been Catherine's best friend, and she had just learned of his differences. So, she might be wary of him.

Jenny, however, knew what he was up to and with an impish grin took a step closer to him saying, "I was the one that asked you to dance, Vincent. Please don't worry about how I see you. If Cathy's trust in you wasn't enough for me, then the gentle kindness in your eyes would most assuredly be."

"Thank you, Jenny. That is kind of you to say."

"No, it's not. It's just the truth. Now, I was hoping that I could persuade you to tell me what you and Joe needed to discuss in private."

Vincent had understood what Clara had meant when she said that Jenny was strong, but this was about her best friend's death. "Jenny, are you sure you want to know? Joe may have had a good reason to keep this from you."

She looked up at him, the impish light gone from her eyes, and he saw pain that he knew well there instead. "I have to know. Vincent, Cathy was more like a sister to me than just a friend. I can't even express to you the comfort knowing that her child is safe and is well with you, has brought me. But, I truly want to know everything! Was she in pain at the end? Did you get to talk to her? Please, Vincent! I need to know!"

"She wasn't in pain. The doctor that delivered the baby gave her an overdose of morphine and she would have died quietly there on the table if she hadn't been trying to get to me to tell me about the baby. She said he was beautiful and then quoted Shakespeare before dying in my arms."

Giving him a half smile Jenny asked, "She got her love of Shakespeare from you, didn't she?"

"I don't know if I can claim that, but we did read a lot of his works to each other."

"I guessed that. I have her books and found the ones you gave her. So, what else did you and Joe talk about? So far, that isn't anything that needed to be kept from me."

"I had done something I shouldn't have from an investigative standpoint. I just couldn't leave her there on that cold and lonely roof top. I took her home to her apartment."

"And you kept watch over her…" Jenny prodded gently.

"Yes, until dawn, when I had to leave or risk being seen. Walking away was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life," he vowed.

"You still love her very much," Jenny stated with assurance.

To be continued….


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Clara…"

Jenny interrupted, "Clara is a very lucky lady to have your love now, and she is amazing in the fact that she accepts your love for Cathy so completely."

"She says that Catherine taught me to love and that she will be grateful to her everyday of our lives together for that."

"Yes, a very lovely lady. I hope she and I will be able to get to know each other. I think we can be friends."

"I'm sure Clara would like that."

"Cathy would have too, Vincent. I know she's watching over you and her son, and I'm sure she's pleased to see you happy again."

"Clara says the same thing. Thank you, Jenny. I know Clara could use a friend like you."

"I can't wait to meet your son either! I love kids and with Joe being Italian, we both want a house full of them. You also need to tell me where the wedding is going to be."

"It is a secret place and I am sure that you can understand the need to keep it that way."

Jenny giggled and butted in, "Oh boy! Does that mean we get to be blindfolded and led there, then vowed to secrecy?!"

Vincent grinned at her silliness. She could go from happy to sad to happy again faster than anyone he had ever seen except a child. "I hate to disappoint you, but it actually only needs to be the 'vowed to secrecy' part."

"Oh shoot!" she giggled, then sobered and added, "Vincent, I know Joe doesn't know about you yet, but I promise you that both of us will keep your secret, or I will come to the wedding alone!"

"I hope that doesn't happen, but if you come to the Central Park drainage tunnel, I will have Jamie there to guide you down. I would come myself, but not only will it still be daylight, but I'm pretty sure I will be kept busy."

"Jamie will be fine, Vincent. I wouldn't expect the groom himself to be able to get away."

"I hope that this doesn't cause a rift between the two of you."

"Oh don't you worry! I can handle Joe. We will be fine."

The song ended and Vincent escorted her back to where Joe was talking to a group of people that looked like his family. "I should return to Clara now," he told Jenny and to his surprise, she stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek.

"You do that, and if I don't get another chance to talk to you, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Vincent returned to the table where Clara was and saw that she had cleared her plate and had started to nibble on his. With a grin he pushed his plate in front of her and went back to the buffet table for more. They ate while chatting about the other guests and their costumes. Devin joined them on and off when he wasn't busy trying to woo one girl or another on the dance floor. Vincent and Clara danced a bit more themselves before he suggested that they leave.

It had been a big day, with a still bigger one to come tomorrow. After finding Devin to tell him they wanted to leave, Vincent was instructed on how to hail and pay for a taxi! Devin wanted to stay at the party longer. Vincent listened hesitantly and as Devin pressed money into his brother's hand, Clara assured him, with a grin that she would help if he needed it.

The cab ride was a totally new experience for Vincent. The three of them had used the tunnels to get to the party, but Vincent knew that Clara was tired and that a long walk at that hour of the night would have been hard on her. However, he discovered she wasn't as tired as he thought once they were settled in the cab. Vincent was just starting to enjoy the ride, taking in all the sights and soaking up the newness of it when Clara gently squeezed his leg and leaned over to whisper, "Don't forget our bath tonight."

To be continued….


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

The jolt of shock that ran through him was felt not only through the Bond, but his body as well. Somehow in the excitement and stress of meeting Jenny and Joe at the engagement party, he had managed to forget that little detail! He also missed the cab driver commenting on his great costume until he heard Clara calmly reply, "Yes, its wonderful isn't it? I'm thinking about making him wear it all the time!"

"Might be fine in the winter, lady, but I bet he'd regret it in the summer!" the driver answered.

She chuckled at the driver as well as the still stunned look on Vincent's face. When their cab pulled up at the curb in the park the man demanded, "Don't you two know that it's dangerous to go walking in the park at this time of night?!"

"We don't live far, and my fiancé is perfectly capable of taking care of us," Clara informed him.

"Well, he looks plenty big and strong, but that only goes so far, you know!"

"We'll be careful. Thank you for your concern," Vincent finally joined the conversation as he paid the fare and added a tip like Devin had instructed. They got out and waited for the skeptical driver to pull away before heading for the drainage tunnel.

Safely inside, with the secret door securely shut behind them, Vincent asked, "Clara, are you sure you aren't too tired for a bath tonight?"

"If you don't want to do this, just say so, Vincent. I only was trying to do what Peter and Mary suggested, I don't want to force you into anything."

"It's not that I don't want to. I can sense that you are tired. I was just thinking that morning might be better, after a good night's sleep."

"When everyone will be demanding our time and attention to last minute wedding preparations?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Good point," he conceded. "I guess tonight is best after all."

"Vincent, I know you need less sleep than I do, and are concerned about how tired I am, but I can't help the feeling that there is more to your reluctance than that. Haven't you realized, by now, that you can be completely candid with me about anything?"

"Yes, I do know that, Clara. I guess that it has just become a habit to keep my inner most feelings to myself over the years. I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't want to be with you in this way. It is just that knowing what you have been through, you might not be as ready for this as you think."

"And?" she urged him softly.

With a surrendering shake of his head, he admitted, "And I haven't been naked in another's presence since I was about five or six. I even avoid any unnecessary looking at myself. I'm not exactly sure if I'm shy because of my differences, or if my differences make me shy."

"No matter which it is, Vincent, I love your differences and even though you are shy about them, I see no reason for you to be! You are so very handsome and any of the females here Below will tell you that if you would just ask them! I mean you could ask any one of them from two year old little Cathy to Mary!"

"I…ummm…oh…"

Clara actually started laughing at Vincent's stuttering speechlessness. His blush was so cute to see even in the dimly lit passageway. They arrived at the chamber that tomorrow they would be sharing permanently and as Vincent lowered the tapestry over the door, she sobered enough to say, "It's not that I'm not nervous about intimacy, Vincent, but I have no fear at all. I know you won't hurt me, so I have nothing at all to fear."

"Do you have any idea how humbling that kind of trust in me is, Clara?"

"I don't want you humble, Vincent. I want you willing to enjoy this experience with me, and just so you know…I haven't been naked with anyone either, except the girls in my gym class in high school when we were all forced to shower together, since I was old enough to bathe myself. So this will be a new experience for both of us and I kind of like it that way, truthfully."

To be continued….


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

As they had been talking, both of them had removed the cloaks they had worn to the party, and Clara had kicked off her shoes. It was one of the delightful discoveries Vincent had made about her since they'd become engaged. She loved to be barefoot whenever possible. Clara had told him it stemmed from the summers on the farm when she would even play outside without shoes.

He had always kept his feet hidden, because like his hands, they were furred and clawed. Because of the constant use of his hands, gloves weren't an option and everyone had just gotten used to seeing them. But for some reason he felt more self conscious about his feet. He had to trim his toe nails every day at bath time, when they were softer, so they wouldn't poke through his socks.

After quite a long pause, Vincent finally admitted, "Other than the concern about my appearance which I know you think is misplaced, I'm also worried that in this very intimate situation I might not be able to control myself."

"My love, this is sort of what all this is about. Releasing that control or tension so we are more relaxed for tomorrow night."

"But what if we lose control together? We could possibly end up making love tonight."

"We're going to be married tomorrow, Vincent. One sunrise and sunset won't make much difference, and the ceremony will not make me feel any more married or devoted to you than I do right now. If we find ourselves ready to take that step and make love tonight, I am perfectly all right with that. Are you?" she asked stepping closer to him so she could enfold him in a hug.

"You are truly an amazing woman, Clara, and I too am willing to just see where things go tonight. We should probably leave our wedding clothes here though, so there is no danger of them falling in the water and getting ruined."

Clara smiled her agreement and turned her back to him so he could undo her dress.

Vincent stood there in shock. He thought he had been mentally prepared to undress in front of Clara. He thought he had even been prepared for her to undress in front of him. He had not in any way, shape or form, been prepared, even slightly, to be asked to undress her!

"The laces are hard for me to reach in the back, Vincent…would you mind?" she prodded gently when he continued to remain motionless.

Giving himself a mental shake, as well as a physical one, Vincent lifted his still gloved hands to begin, and realized he would need to remove them in order to undo the delicate lacings. Tossing them on the near by table when they were off, he once again turned to her back. Slowly and carefully he began to unlace the lovely dress that she would wear again for their wedding.

Once again, he found he was unprepared for what he discovered as the back of the dress started to open. He thought he would see the back of her undergarments, but it seemed that she wasn't wearing any! Clara felt his start of surprise through the Bond and couldn't help but grin to herself.

She might be as inexperienced as her fiancé, but she was hardly as innocent. Clara loved reading romance novels and even though she had been saving herself for marriage, she had eagerly been looking forward to a healthy love life with her husband. The rape had changed that for a time, but Vincent's gentle and caring ways had healed those wounds.

"I thought it would be less stressful if I had less to remove tonight, Vincent," she told him. Slowly turning around to face him, now that the dress was loosened, she met his eyes as she slid the lovely gown off of her shoulders.

Vincent couldn't help himself. His eyes left hers and followed the movement of the dress, as she allowed it to fall to her waist. He had one fleeting thought of Catherine, and how he was sure she would have wanted this from him as well. He then firmly put his first love from his mind to concentrate on the woman in front of him.

She had felt the flash of thought about Catherine through the Bond and she wouldn't have been honest if she hadn't admitted to herself that it had hurt. But, she also felt how fast the thought was gone, and was glad that his attention was now fully on her.

To be continued….


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Clara gave a small shake of her hips and the dress pooled around her ankles. Quickly stepping out of it, she bent over, giving Vincent a view she hadn't really planned on, and then picked up the dress to lay it lovingly over a chair.

Turning to find Vincent's eyes on her, she wasn't surprised by that, but the look in them did. He was staring at her with a look of awe and wonder that she would have thought more suited to the sight of a brand new baby, or a magnificent work of art. But, here he was staring at her that way! "Vincent?" she asked tentatively.

"You are so beautiful, Clara," he whispered softly.

"I'm glad that you think so, my love. Now, should I go into the bathing chamber while you undress?"

He was stunned! "You don't want to watch me…to see…to…"

"Vincent, I would love to watch you, and see you, but I know you're nervous about it and I want to put you at ease. If waiting for you in the bathing chamber will do that, then I will."

"No, I want you to stay," he told her after a moment, knowing that walking into the bathing chamber naked and on parade for her would be just as hard, if not harder, than undressing with her in the room.

"Would you allow me to help you?" she asked, moving closer.

Because of her state of undress, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her yet, but he could feel a trace of her amusement through the Bond. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he smiled shyly and nodded his consent.

This had long been one of his most secret desires, to have the woman he loved undress him, without fear, without revulsion, and now, here it was, happening at last. He watched as her small hands reached out to undo the lacings on the front of the new vest Mary had made him. They matched the ones that had been on the back of her dress, and he wondered briefly if Mary had planned it that way. He could easily have undone this himself. But, it was so much more sensual to watch her doing it.

She finished with the lacings and looked up into his eyes as she slid the vest off of his shoulders. It joined her dress over the chair before Clara started on the buttons of his shirt. Then came the thin thermal undershirt. His naked chest was still a thrill to see even though this wasn't the first time. However, something about being allowed to be the one to reveal it was very compelling.

As the shirt and undershirt joined the pile on the chair, Vincent took a deep breath. He knew what was coming next, but before she could remove his pants he had to do something. Backing away from Clara, he sat down on the bed.

When she turned back to him, Clara saw that he was removing the soft suede mid-calf boots. He even bravely removed the thick socks, baring his feet to her view. She smiled gently, knowing that this was a big step for him, but also knowing there were a few more to come before the night was over. Holding her hands out to him, she gave a playful tug to encourage him to stand. "We need to get you ready for our bath before I freeze to death, darling," she told him and he noticed for the first time the light coating of goose flesh covering her body.

Instantly contrite for only thinking of his own insecurities, he came to his feet with his hands already reaching to unclasp his belt. It hit the floor with a thud as he began to apologize.

Clara pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him as her other hand moved to help him undo his pants. They fell to the floor with his belt and he finally stood there in the matching thermal long johns to his undershirt. She reached out to slide them down his hips, when his hands stopped hers.

Vincent was sure that at this point he wouldn't be able to withstand her hands on his body without loosing what little control he was managing to hold onto, so he said, "Allow me."

She took a step back and did just that. Within moments he was as naked as she was. They took just a moment to savor this special event and then Vincent reached out for her hand and suggested, "Shall we get into that warm water in the other room?"

With a light chuckle she agreed, then offered her own suggestion, "You might want to put down the tapestry to Father's chamber before you get in."

To be continued….


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Good idea," Vincent agreed with a smile that eased some of the tension a bit. By the time he turned back from doing that, Clara was already stepping down into the bathing pool. He felt as well as heard her sigh of pleasure as the hot water caressed her body. Vincent remembered how she had made that same sound when he caressed her body the other night, and the thought sent a jolt of desire through him that caused a reaction he had been trying to keep firmly in check.

Unfortunately, Clara chose that moment to turn and face him, so he was unable to hide his rising desire from her. She felt his embarrassment and shame through the Bond as well as saw the flush on his cheeks. "Vincent, it's all right! It's flattering that you find me desirable. It bodes well for our married life," she told him with a wide smile. Holding out her hand, she invited him to join her in the water.

"Of course I desire you, Clara! How could you ever have doubted that?"

"I've always known you love me, Vincent, but you are very good at keeping your desire under control. I am glad that you are becoming more comfortable with me and starting to allow it to show."

Always honest to a fault, Vincent shamefacedly admitted, "I don't really think 'allow' is the word. It was more a case of the situation being so much more than I ever imagined…"

"Oh come on now! You haven't been thinking about this bath together ever since Peter and Mary suggested it?!" she demanded incredulously.

"Well…" he stammered and turned even redder.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" she crowed with a delighted laugh and since he had finally joined her in the pool, she even splashed him for good measure.

Vincent sputtered in shock, for all the world looking like a vexed cat that had just been doused. Clara laughed happily at her small victory, but was so busy enjoying the moment that she didn't see the retaliation coming.

He simply placed one large hand on the top of her head and pressed down. Caught off guard, Clara's knees gave way and she found her laughing mouth filled with water. He let her go instantly, so she had no trouble rising to the surface, but by then the war was on!

Instead of surfacing, she quickly bent over and gave him a hard push behind his knees. He collapsed into the water as she broke the surface with a laugh.

That was certainly what was needed to break the tension of the moment. Vincent also surfaced and after clearing his face of his long hair, deliberately gave his head a shake in her direction. Water flew from his long strands, causing Clara to laugh again.

"Clara? Is that you?" Father's voice came from behind the tapestry to his chamber. "I didn't realize you were home…is Vincent with yo…in his chamber?"

Both the occupants of the bathing pool had frozen at the sound of Father's voice. They each had their own reasons for hoping that the elder man would respect the meaning of the lowered tapestry, but as Clara looked helplessly at Vincent for help in how to answer his father's question, he knew he would have to respond. "Yes, Father. I am home as well," was all Vincent said.

"And in the bath…with Clara…I see…well, I don't see…for which I suppose I should be grateful," he added in a voice that indicated he had turned and started to move away. "Carry o…I mean I will see you in the morning."

Vincent and Clara waited as long as they could, hoping that he had moved out of earshot before collapsing with laughter in each others arms.

"I think we truly shocked him this time, Vincent," Clara giggled against his shoulder.

"I would say that I think he'd recover, but this might have pushed him over the recovery edge," Vincent teased.

"He wouldn't do anything to stop the wedding would he?" she questioned in concern.

"No. Just the opposite in fact. He might wait just until we are out of the bath and demand we get married before we are even dry!"

"Mmmmm, then maybe we should stay in here all night," she whispered seductively.

To be continued….


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

His body responded to that in a very positive way, even as he said, "And have Jacob come running in here to find us in the morning?"

"Okay, probably not the best idea then," she conceded, then added, "I do want to thank you though for how freely you are sharing Jacob with me. I truly do love him as if he were mine."

"Clara, it's no more than you are planning to do with your child," he said, placing a loving hand on her still flat tummy. "Have you given any more thought of a name yet?"

"I have, actually. Since you told me the story of how Anna was the one that found you, and Mary raised you, I was thinking about Maryann or Marianna."

"But Clara, what about your own mother? You don't need to name this child after mine to make me love her. I will be as much a father to her as you already are a mother to Jacob."

"I know that, Vincent, I have no doubt on your capacity to love this child. The reason I want a name associated with Below, is that my life is here now. While this child was conceived Above, in violence, she will be raised here Below, in love and peace and safety."

"All right then, we can honor your mother if we have another daughter."

Vincent was very surprised when Clara burst out laughing at his offer. It took quite some time before she could control herself enough to tell him why. It seemed that every time she looked at him she would start anew. Finally, she even had to take a seat on one of the carved in benches in the pool. Keeping her eyes focused on the water and not him, she said, "Then you should probably start praying our daughters don't look like you!"

"I don't understand, Clara. I thought you said you wouldn't mind if our children looked like me," he tried to keep the trace of hurt out of his voice, at this turn of events.

"That was before you suggested we name our daughter after my mother. Vincent. Her name was Katrina…,everyone called her….Kitty..."

He stared at her for a moment wondering if she was kidding, but he felt the true humor through their Bond and couldn't help but start to laugh as well. When he could speak again, he gasped out, "Couldn't you just see the looks on everyone's faces at the naming ceremony?!" They both were off again unable to contain their mirth at the thought of that situation.

As that was taking place, Devin had finally returned Below and headed to the guest chamber assigned to him. He took off his costume and put on night clothes. Even though he really preferred to sleep naked, the temperature of the tunnels made that an uncomfortable prospect. Knowing how busy the next day would be, and how little his brother actually slept, Devin gathered up the things he had borrowed from Vincent and headed to his chamber to return them.

Surprised to find the tapestry over his brother's door, Devin softly called out Vincent's name in respect for the desire for privacy it represented. When he got no answer to his call however, he poked his head in, only to find the chamber empty. 'Now why would he leave the tapestry down if he wasn't even here?' Devin wondered, and then shrugged. Deciding to just leave the clothes and boots and go, he was about to throw them on a chair when he heard a sound from the bathing chamber.

'Ah! He's taking a bath!' Devin had taken two steps towards the other chamber when he heard a female voice, which he had to assume was Clara's, sigh softly, "Oh Vincent!" Devin had head that tone of voice often enough to know what must be going on! As he dropped the borrowed items on the chair, he noticed for the first time that not only were Vincent's clothes there, but the dress Clara had worn to the party was there as well. Grinning until his face almost hurt, Devin left the chamber thinking, 'Way to go, little brother!"

To be continued….


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

In the bathing chamber, things had finally turned from humor back to desire and Vincent and Clara were in each others arms. Kissing and caressing each other as the warm water flowed around them only added to the sensual nature of this time.

Vincent was standing behind her reaching around to caress her breasts with her head lying back on his shoulder. He was nibbling and nuzzling the ear closest to him. He had discovered how much this 'turned her on' as she'd put it early on, when they had been at the just kissing stage. The first time it had happened, she had jerked her head quickly away from his lips and he thought he had done something wrong.

With a blush she had confessed that it was a highly charged erogenous zone for her and what he had done drove her wild. His confidence had been new at that point, but under her gently guidance had been growing quickly. With a suggestive grin he had asked, "And why is that a bad thing?"

She told him that she'd never felt comfortable allowing that barrier to be lowered with any of the casual boyfriends she'd had in the past, but that if he would go slowly, she trusted him enough to do so. It had very quickly become one of their favorite shared experiences.

Feeling her arousal build as he continued to play with her ear, as well as caress her breasts, Vincent's own desire was taking control. Clara could feel his erection pressing against her bottom as he held her close and her comment sent a jolt through him, "Vincent, I want to touch you."

He knew immediately what she meant and although he wanted that almost more than his next breath, he had to tell her, "I might not be able to stop myself from…" he blushed and couldn't go on.

"Coming?" she guessed gently.

"Well, I had been thinking 'ejaculating'. But then, I have always been more familiar with the technical terms rather than the common vernacular."

"Whichever word you use the meaning is the same and I would be surprised if it didn't happen. Once I given you that pleasure I will show you how to do the same for me. Does that sound fair?" she asked as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"Yes, that sounds very faaaaaaaaaair," he gasped as he felt someone else's hand other than his own on his most private area for the first time since childhood.

This was a new experience for Clara as well. Oh sure, she had read about it, but never done it, so she was taking her time and being ever so gentle. Not wanting to miss a moment of this, and also not wanting to hurt him, she was closely watching her hand movements. Measuring his length against the palm of her hand she found herself a bit intimidated by his size. But she was very aware of how fearful he was of hurting her and knew that he would over compensate when they were actually making love.

For now, however, she wanted to concentrate on the pleasure she was giving him. What he was feeling was being transmitted through the Bond so she could share in it as well. She smiled and lifted her eyes to meet his for just a moment before returning to her task. Running her hand up and down his shaft caused him to swell and grow even more. His growl of pleasure let her know what she was doing was correct.

Clara was actually surprised that he was able to 'last' as long as he did. Just a few strokes later he gasped out her name and to both their satisfaction came in her hand.

"Well, it looks like I got that right," she grinned just a tiny bit teasingly and saw him flush in response.

"It was wonderful, Clara, even if a bit embarrassing," he admitted.

"Vincent! You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Nothing the two of us do to give each other pleasure should ever cause that! I love you and am glad I was able to do that for you…and remember you promised that my turn was coming next."

To be continued….


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"I did," he told her, as he slid down in the water to clean himself off before inquiring, "Will you tell me what to do to give you the same pleasure that you just gave to me?"

When she explained what she wanted him to do, he protested vehemently that his fingernails made that impossible. Clara reminded him that he held, changed, and bathed baby Jacob with those hands and that she knew he wouldn't hurt her with them either. She felt his resolve weakening at her assurances, but knew he was still hesitant. Taking both of his hands in hers she said, "Vincent, look," as she pressed down on the nail of one finger. It bent easily, softened by their time in the bath.

His eyes shot up to meet hers and a smile unlike any she had ever seen from him before emerged. Lifting her to meet his lips he placed an enthusiastic kiss on them before carrying her to the edge of the pool and sitting her down on one of the benches. Kissing his way down her neck and onto her shoulders, his hands caressed their way down her sides to her hips and then to her legs. As he took turns lavishing kisses on her breasts, his hands slowly and gently parted her legs.

He slowly caressed his way up her thighs and as he got closer and closer to his goal Clara's desire increased. The double sensation of his unique mouth at her breasts and his hands nearing the essence of her womanhood was almost overwhelming. Her head was thrown back lying against the top edge of the pool and her eyes were closed so as to focus completely on what was happening.

Vincent could feel everything through their Bond and knew that even as inexperienced as he was, he must be doing something right because of the feelings he could sense in her. Finally, he reached the juncture of her thighs and with just the briefest of hesitations he tenderly parted her womanly folds. He wished he could see this most intimate part of her, but maybe that would come tomorrow on their wedding night. Tonight, he had to concentrate on fulfilling the deep and burning need he felt inside her.

The silence of the room was broken with his husky voice asking, "I love you, Clara. Please tell me if I am doing anything that doesn't please you in any way?"

She opened her eyes and met his with her love and passion for this incredible man there for him to clearly see. "You couldn't, Vincent. Our Bond will guide you," she assured him.

With a tentative smile his finger slid into the center of her folds and tenderly stroked up and down her passion wet slit. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Yes, she had caressed herself there, but to have another's hand doing it instead of her own was a magnitude of difference. Then, added to that, it was a man she loved to the depth of her being as well as the feedback she was getting through the Bond. It was almost more than she could take.

However, once she got a handle on the newness of what was happening, something unexpected registered. Not only was a man touching her most private area, but the fur on the back of his finger was causing a totally surprising, as well as delightfully new, sensation. As the extra stimulation from that caught up with all the other things going on her body responded in kind. With just a few strokes, her body started to stiffen as her head thrashed back and forth on the pool edge.

Gasping out his name she quickly had to cover her mouth with her fist to keep from screaming out her orgasm.

Vincent was so wrapped up in concentrating on what he was doing for her that he hadn't been aware of the effect her responses was having on him. Much to his surprise, he came again right along with her.

It took quite some time for them to recover, but once they were able to clean up a bit, Vincent lifted her in his arms and carried her from the bathing pool. Stopping at the shelf where the towels were, he told her to grab several and then carried her into their sleeping chamber.

Deciding that if they dried each other off, they would only become aroused again. Besides, as they did need some sleep to face the big day ahead, they chose to dry themselves off. However, after that task was accomplished, they climbed into bed together naked.

Both admitted that they would have to be a lot more tired than they were not to become aroused in each others arms. They did resolve not to do anything more about it that night though.

To be continued….


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Morning arrived to find them locked in a heated embrace, well on the way to trying to satisfy their growing passion when little Jacob came running into the chamber calling out, "Mama, Mama, Dada, Dada marry today!"

His Uncle Devin's voice could be heard from the sitting room telling them to get decent so the show could get on the road. If the first event hadn't been enough to dampen their desire, the second one surely put the flame out completely. Ruefully they shooed Jacob out of the chamber so they could quickly get some clothes on.

The day was as chaotic and stressful as they had expected it would be. Clara and Vincent kept their sanity and sense of humor intact by keeping in contact through the Bond. If not for that, they would have had very little contact during the day at all. With only the occasional sighting of the other on the far side of a room, or a quickly stolen kiss as they passed each other in a passageway heading in opposite directions to get one of a hundred things done, they would have none at all.

Helpers had been arriving all day. No one wanted to miss Vincent's wedding. There were many that didn't know Clara, but would wish her well as long as she made Vincent happy. But, there were a few who still thought of Catherine as Vincent's only love and how this should be their wedding. Those were the ones that would keep an eye on the situation and reserve judgment until they were sure this new woman was good enough for him.

Another pair of guests was waiting at the Central Park drainage tunnel for their escort Below. This pair had never been there before and at least one of them was very skeptical about the whole thing.

"Now you listen here, Joseph Alphonso Maxwell, stop patronizing me! That 'yes dear' stuff doesn't fly with me! I know you didn't believe me when I told you Vincent wasn't wearing a mask or make-up last night. He really does look that way all the time. But, when we get to where we're going and you see that I was telling you the truth, I don't want you freaking out and embarrassing me!"

"Yes, de…" he started and then stopped mid word at the look on Jenny's face. Italian men learned early what that look on a woman's face meant! So instead, he changed tactics and tried to cajole her, "Come on now, honey…I mean really…a guy that looks like a lion?! You can't possibly believe that! He's having one over on you!"

"Joe, think about it! Why did Cathy have to keep him a secret? Why did no one, not her best friend, her boss, or even her father, ever get to meet him? Why else couldn't he take part in her life? Can you explain any of that to me?!" she demanded hotly.

"Okay, lets just say for one second that I buy into this foolishness…where would someone like that live?! I doubt he has a brownstone in the city!"

Jenny was about to answer him when a young woman came out of the tunnel behind them. "Hi, I'm Jamie, and I came to show you Below. That is where Vincent lives and he's very special to all of us. We protect him just as he protects us. This world of ours, that you are about to enter, is a sanctuary to many, you need to understand and accept that."

Joe stood there staring at the girl wondering where she could have come from, so that left Jenny to step forward and offer her hand, "I'm Jenny Aaronson, and this is my fiancé, Joe Maxwell. We really are eager to see your world and to share in this special day with Vincent and Clara."

Jamie looked at the still silent Joe as if she might have doubts, but nodded and motioned them to follow her. She had left the secret entrance open so as not to demonstrate how to gain access. As she stepped back to allow them to enter before closing it, she saw both their eyes widen.

When the door clanged shut behind them both Jenny and Joe jumped in surprise. Jenny let out a nervous little laugh, but there might have actually been a bit of fear in Joe's eyes, or at the very least real worry.

"If you'll follow me, Vincent, Clara, and Father are waiting in his study for you. They thought it would be a good place to have a cup of tea and for you to meet Jacob."

"We would be glad to follow you…wouldn't we, Joe?!" Jenny asked, giving him a poke in the ribs with her elbow when he still said nothing.

"Oh, sure," was the only answer from Joe.

To be continued….


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

By the time they reached Father's study, both of them had many questions buzzing around in their heads. However, when they entered the book filled chamber and Vincent stood to greet them, a new question filled each of their minds and at least for a time it was all they could focus on. Jenny, because of her working in the publishing industry, was amazed at the sight of all the books. She couldn't help but wonder where they had all come from and how many of the lovely old volumes might be first editions. Joe, on the other hand, had seen Vincent looking the same as he had last night at the party, just as Jenny had said he would. He couldn't help but deal with the fact that this was either a very elaborate joke, or that this guy might possibly be for real, and all that might entail.

Vincent offered the still awestruck Jenny his hand to help her down the stairs to the lower level of the study as he said, "Jenny, Joe, welcome to our home. I'm sure you remember Clara, and I think Joe has met my father. Jenny this is Jacob Wells. Father, this is Jenny Aaronson. She was Catherine's best friend."

"Welcome, Miss Aaronson, and you as well Mr. Maxwell. I was gratified to hear of your promotion to District Attorney. Catherine always spoke very highly of you. The city couldn't be in better hands."

Joe hadn't taken his eyes off Vincent even during the introductions and greetings, but he did finally speak, "Is he real…really your son?"

Father gave him a crooked grin and asked, "You don't see the family resemblance?" At Joe's rapid twist of head from one to the other, Father had to chuckle and add, "Vincent is my adopted son, and Devin my natural one, but I love them equally."

Glad at least that Joe was only asking questions and not freaking out, Jenny shook Father's hand and answered his greeting. Then she was finally able to focus on something other than the massive quantity of books in the room. She saw Clara sitting in a large wingback chair calmly feeding a cookie to the child in her lap. This had to be Jacob…Cathy's son!

Slowly walking over to them, she squatted down to eye level with Jacob and said, "Hi."

Jacob gave a huge swallow to the bite of cookie he had just been given, but hadn't had the time to chew, and beamed a huge baby smile at the pretty newcomer. "Hi!" he chirped back.

Hearing the child's voice, Joe's head swung around to get a glimpse of the kid created by this very unusual man and Catherine Chandler. To his amazement, the little boy looked as normal as any of his nieces and nephews did, except for the intense blue eyes that he clearly got from his father. He watched as Jenny and Jacob interacted with each other and was rather startled when a cup of tea appeared in front of him, offered by a fur covered and clawed hand. "Ummm, thank you," he stammered, taking the tea and then a step backward.

Clara looked up from watching Jenny and Jacob when she felt the slight sting of hurt through the Bond. She saw Joe take a seat as far from Vincent as he could and sent her loving reassurances to her fiancé through their Bond.

Approaching Jenny even as Joe stiffened in his chair, Vincent asked, "Jenny, would you like some tea, or are you too busy playing?"

She turned a smile on him and said, "I can have tea any old time, but it's not often I can play peek-a-boo with such a charmer! But why are you and Clara still here? Aren't the two of you supposed to be getting married any minute?"

Clara calmly answered, "We wanted a chance for a quiet moment with you two so you could meet Jacob and then we thought you could stay here with him and Father while we got dressed. There is an hour until the ceremony."

"AN HOUR?!" Jenny gasped. "And you're sitting here this calm?! I see myself in the third stage of my nervous breakdown an hour before my wedding! How do you do it?" she demanded.

"William's, that's our cook, tea is very relaxing," Clara replied serenely as she rose after placing Jacob in Jenny's eager arms.

Vincent placed his arm around Clara's shoulders and the two of them took their leave, promising to see everyone in the Great Hall in an hour.

To be continued….


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

When they had gone, Father spoke, "You still seem to be in a bit of a shock, Mr. Maxwell."

Joe looked at the elder man remembering their odd meeting in the cab and replied honestly, "It's hard to believe he's real."

" _Vincent_ ," Father stressed the name slightly, "Is very real and very much a beloved member of our community. I had my doubts about him contacting you, but he felt that the two of you deserved answers that only he could give to you. I hope that trust wasn't misplaced."

Jenny wanted to see what Joe would say. She wanted to jump in and tell this kind man that they most certainly could be trusted, but she also knew that this was more than just an emotional call for Joe. As the District Attorney for the city of New York, he had moral and legal considerations as well. The silence grew and Jacob became restless in her arms. Sitting him down to play on the floor, which is what she thought he wanted, she was surprised when Jacob toddled over to Joe.

Holding out the cookie in his hand, he offered it to Joe, minus only one bite, "Friends share," he told Joe.

Looking down in bemusement, Joe knew this kid of Radcliff's and Vincent's, was actually testing him! Was he really such a stuck up ass to reject this peace offering from Jacob? Reaching out and picking up the child, Joe put him on his lap and said, "Thank you, Jacob. I'm not hungry right now, but I would like to be your friend."

"Okay!" Jacob agreed, eagerly shoving the cookie into his mouth before Joe could change his mind.

Joe looked up to see both Jenny and Father smiling at the two of them.

The wedding itself, would have done any head of state proud except that it was held deep underground and only lit by hundreds of candles. However, there were a couple of things that made this a very special wedding. Other than the incredibly unusual looking groom, there was a moment of stunned silence when Devin brought out the rings at Father's request for them. This was the first sight the bride and groom had of them and they were awestruck at their beauty. They would make sure to thank both Cullen and Mouse later for these works of art.

The other thing happened as Clara and Vincent were pronounced husband and wife. Little Jacob spoke up from the crowd and protested, "Me too!"

With the indulgent smile of a grandfather, Jacob Wells changed the end of the ceremony to, "All right then, I pronounce you all one family!"

The reception was also held in the Great Hall. The tables that had been moved aside for the ceremony were replaced and set so everyone could enjoy the bounty of William's spectacular wedding feast. Wine and homemade ale flowed as the music and dancing went on.

Joe and Jenny enjoyed themselves as much as anyone. They talked with Peter Alcott, Catherine's doctor, having recognized him from her funeral. He showed them the tapestries hanging on the walls and one very special painting that had been recently added.

Until the remodeling of Vincent's living space, the portrait of he and Catherine by Kristopher Gentian had hung in his chamber. But, even though Clara was fine with Catherine's place in his life, he didn't feel right in keeping the painting in their new quarters. Remembering what Winslow had said about his and Catherine's love inspiring others, Vincent had gone to Father and asked if it could be hung in the Great Hall. Father had put it to a vote of the Council and it had unanimously been approved. Since the Great Hall was used for Winterfest and only other events of that magnitude, it would only be seen two or three times a year.

Clara and Vincent saw the trio standing at the painting and went over to them. Jenny turned as they approached and asked Clara, "You really are okay with us being here and this painting hanging in a place of honor like this, aren't you?"

"I am. Catherine was a major part of making Vincent the person he is today. Her influence on the people of this community, as well as her gift of Jacob, will always be a part of our lives. Catherine was an amazing woman and I'm sorry that she's gone, but she is, and while her influence will always linger in our lives, we have to be able to go on into our future."

As her words sunk in, Vincent added his unique voice to the silence, "People come and go in our lives, just as joy and sorrow does. What we all need to do is learn all we can from each, as well as savoring the joy, and enduring the sorrows. Each of us will leave our influence on those around us as time goes by."

THE END


End file.
